Darth Rubra
by capitanias
Summary: Universo Alternativo BTVS/SW - As viagens de Willow Rosenberg entre os lados da luz e negro da Força.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens do universo de Buffy The Vampire Slayer são criação de Joss Whedon e pertencem a ele. Também peguei o universo de George Lucas e inseri os personagens de Whedon nele. Não tenho a menor pretensão de permanecer fiel a cronologias... são universos paralelos.

ALERTA: A personagem central é Willow, logo esteja avisado para cenas de relação entre duas mulheres. Há também incesto, violência e relações que provavelmente os possíveis leitores podem odiar.

Essa só é uma história que escrevi há muitos anos (porque não tinha muito que fazer) e só agora decidi torná-la pública. Enjoy!

As linhas em itálico são Flashbacks (mas não é Lost).

...

Senti o meu corpo caindo inerte no ar. Eu podia ver cada dobra do tecido da minha roupa tremular com o vento, podia ouvi-lo e senti-lo tocando em minha pele. Nada além dele tocava o meu corpo. Meus braços estavam abertos. Era como na época que era uma criança. Brincava com meus amigos de bola e quando marcava o ponto, saía comemorando com os braços abertos, correndo em ziguezague. Era uma sensação boa, de desequilíbrio, de cair e não cair, do vento bater em meu rosto e levantar os meus cabelos. Era o mais próximo de voar sem máquinas na minha percepção infantil. A minha lembrança sumiu com o impacto na terra batida. Senti o ar deixar os meus pulmões num instante e ali começou a minha luta para tê-lo de volta. Concentrei cada fibra do meu ser no trabalho de trazer o invisível precioso para dentro de mim. E foi com dor que o oxigênio voltou ao meu corpo. Na medida em que ele rompia cada barreira em seu caminho, eu via o mundo recobrar a velocidade. Ficava rápido demais. A poeira bailava ligeira no ar, as folhas já estavam no chão, o ferro do sangue amargava a minha boca, o som ambiente roubou o lugar do vento. Então eu pude escutar os passos vindos firmes em minha direção. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco e uma sombra cobriu o meu rosto. Pude ver a dona trazendo a ponta de sua arma nobre de cor azul para perto do meu pescoço. Podia sentir o calor da energia que emanava do sabre beliscando e queimando minha pele sensível. Já não havia mais nada por fazer. Perdi.

_ Fim da linha, Rubra – ouvi sua voz ecoando em minha mente – você morreu aqui.

Não era o som da sua vitória e isso me incomodou. Eu não era o seu triunfo. Eu era a sua designação. A pena em sua voz doía mais do que os cortes em minha carne, do que meu corpo cansado. Não respondi. Fechei os meus olhos e esperei pela misericórdia de meu oponente. Que ele acabasse com minha desgraça ali mesmo num golpe rápido e preciso. Que meu inimigo degolasse meu pescoço e me libertasse sem dor de uma vida cheia de sofrimentos. Mas isso nunca aconteceria porque minha morte representaria sua culpa, o seu fracasso completo. Irônico! Qualquer um que tivesse a habilidade de me derrotar, anunciaria isso como um troféu raro da competição mais complexa. Mas não ela. Ouvi o flash de sua arma sendo recolhida e depois suas mãos fortes virando o meu corpo, puxando meus braços para trás. Em segundos ela uniu meus dois pulsos e eu havia virado prisioneira. Minha carreira havia chegado ao fim.

...

_Não me lembro exatamente da primeira vez que a vi, porque é como se ela sempre tivesse feito parte da minha vida. Cansei de ouvir meu pai contar a mesma história dezenas de vezes. Eu tinha três anos e estava brincando com minhas bonecas. Minha mãe instruía as empregadas sobre o cardápio do almoço. Foi quando meu pai chegou em casa de mãos dadas com ela. Ele nos chamou e contou a novidade. A partir daquele momento teríamos um novo membro na família. Os pais dela eram empregados da mineradora que meu pai era proprietário e eles haviam morrido num acidente. Por conta disso, o destino dela seria o orfanato ou a adoção. Bebês eram facilmente adotados, crianças de sua idade já eram uma incógnita. Meu pai não quis que ela ficasse nas mãos de desconhecidos, ou esquecida no orfanato porque lá eles não saberiam trabalhar todo o potencial que ela tinha. Por isso a trouxe para dentro de casa. Era apenas um ano mais velha que eu o seu primeiro contato com a nova família foi de muita timidez. Papai contava que ela se escondia atrás de suas pernas, com medo. Foi quando eu me aproximei e lhe mostrei uma boneca. Perguntei se queria brincar e ela aceitou. Passamos o dia todo no quarto brincando com as bonecas e a partir daí nos tornamos irmãs._

_Mamãe é que nunca gostou da novidade. Ela sabia que meu pai não era o homem mais fiel do mundo. Meses antes havia descoberto que ele havia tido uma filha ilegítima quando ela tinha recém-descoberto sua própria gravidez. Ela nunca demonstrou raiva ou cobrou fidelidade dele. Ao invés disso descontou sua frustração em cima dela. Estava convencida que ela era a filha ilegítima do papai. Mamãe a adotou legalmente, mas ela nunca recebeu as mesmas coisas que recebi. A começar por causa das leis. Filhos adotivos não tinham o mesmo direito a herança, por exemplo, dos filhos legítimos, a não ser que esses últimos não existissem. Mas era obrigação dos pais adotivos fornecer todo o apoio que a criança necessitaria para viver bem até os 18 anos, a maior idade humana. Minha mãe nunca a tratou bem._

_Papai sempre detestou as grosserias de mamãe contra ela, e por isso sempre procurou compensar a humilhação e gritarias com carinho. E como os dois se davam bem! Papai se entendia melhor com ela do que jamais o fez comigo. E quanto a mim? Demorou um tempo para entender porque o quarto da minha irmã não era igual ao meu, porque ela era impedida de ir as festas das famílias mais ricas e importantes, ou mesmo porque a minha mãe vivia a castigando pelos motivos mais idiotas. No mais era bom tê-la em casa. Por ser tímida demais, eu era perseguida pelas crianças mais despojadas da escola e seria pior se não a tivesse por perto para me defender. Ela brigava por mim, tomava conta de mim. Nós, sempre que podíamos, estávamos juntas. Ela inventava ótimas brincadeiras que coloriram o meu mundo. Eu, por outro lado, a ajudava com os estudos. Na medida em que crescíamos, eu passei a protegê-la da minha mãe. Deus sabe como eu amava a minha irmã mais velha, a minha protetora, o meu exemplo. Deus sabe como eu a odiei por muito tempo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Sua parada é aqui!

Ela me empurrou com força para dentro de uma cela. Era um lugar construído dentro de uma caverna. As barras eram fortes, que entravam vários centímetros, quem sabe metros, dentro da rocha sólida. Mesmo se eu descobrisse uma forma de escapar dali usando minhas habilidades, isso levaria um bom tempo. Era uma conclusão óbvia, porque se ela me jogou ali, é porque ela própria encontraria muitas dificuldades para sair. Procurei me acomodar num banco de rochas. Qualquer movimento do corpo doía e os meus pulsos começaram a ficar dormentes por causa da algema. Ela ficou me observando com cuidado, como se tentasse ler meus pensamentos. Estava tão mudada desde o nosso último confronto. Quanto tempo se passou? Tanto assim? Seus cabelos estavam cortados até os ombros, abandonou a túnica jedi e adotou roupas típicas de contrabandistas. Era uma imagem mais rebelde de si mesma.

_ Achei que a ordem fosse eliminar sumariamente todos os siths que aparecessem – provoquei – não está quebrando mais uma regra preciosa?

_ Você sabe que sempre quebrei regras – não entrou na brincadeira e nem se incomodou com o meu cinismo. Ao contrário, me olhou tão mais profundamente.

_ Quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui, olhando para minha cara? Há uma guerra espetacular lá fora. Você não deveria estar protegendo seus amigos, ou sendo a salvadora de algum vilarejo?

_ Eles estão seguros – mais uma vez nenhuma emoção em sua voz. Então o jogo é mais sério que imaginei – posso ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário.

_ Ainda acha que pode me trazer de volta? – sorri com ironia – isso é uma grande bobagem. Não há volta possível depois que se conhece a verdadeira natureza da força.

_ Decorou direitinho a frase! – sorriu irônica.

_ E você continua brilhante no seu teatro. Essa postura de forte, de inabalável. A rebelde cheia de ética. Você é patética!

_ Obrigada – e veio mais um sorriso cínico.

Eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que seja lá qual fosse o seu plano, ela o levaria até o fim. Seria um jogo interessante.

_ Mestre Rosenberg! – uma voz feminina interrompeu o nosso breve diálogo.

Não pude ver de quem se tratava, mas imaginei que estaria próxima a um quartel general da Aliança Jedi. Ela acenou para a dona da voz e depois me encarou.

_ Não saia daí, Willow! Volto o mais rápido possível.

...

"_Não saia daí, Willow, volto o mais rápido possível". Acho que já ouvi essa frase milhares de vezes em minha vida, desde que Buffy encarnou o papel de minha irmã mais velha e protetora. Acho que a primeira vez foi quando tinha uns sete anos. Gostava de jogar bola na escola. Se nas aulas era uma menina extremamente tímida e acuada, que todos adoravam maltratar, nas quadras eu me sentia uma deusa. Ninguém era mais habilidoso do que eu no jogo. Nenhuma criança da minha classe conseguia marcar tantos pontos quanto eu. Ninguém menos uma: Buffy. Só mais tarde é que fui entender porque nós nos destacávamos dos outros, mas não me convém comentar isso agora._

_Buffy e eu não tínhamos os mesmos amigos na escola. Ela vivia cercada de pessoas que eram consideradas as mais legais e eu só tinha a companhia de Xander. Na frente dela, suas amigas me tratavam com respeito, mas bastava virar as costas para elas despejarem insultos por causa das minhas roupas caretas, do meu cabelo reto e ruivo, da minha pele que era branca demais, do meu jeito desengonçado, e até minha inteligência era alvo de piadas. Eu não falava nada para Buffy, não via razão e não queria ser a bebê chorona que corre para a irmã mais velha por qualquer problema. Além do mais, tinha os jogos para me vingar._

_Um dia cheguei ao limite da tolerância. As meninas me atormentaram tanto que na hora das atividades físicas eu descontei cada um dos insultos. Buffy ficou admirada no dia. Nunca tinha me visto tão agressiva. Distribuí cotoveladas, chutes, entradas duras até que fui expulsa do jogo._

_No final da aula, depois que eu me despedi do Xander, essas mesmas meninas me cercaram para me bater. Mas sabe como é briga de criança. Um empurrão na lama, um puxão de cabelo um murro nas costas e estamos resolvidos. Quando caí, esfolei o meu joelho e fiquei parada na calçada, chorando, imóvel. Assim que Buffy me viu, correu para me socorrer. Meu joelho sangrava o suficiente para assustar uma criança da nossa idade. Foi a primeira vez que a vi temerosa. Buffy era uma criança tão firme que nem os maltratos de minha mãe pareciam a atingir. Vê-la tão preocupada com um joelho esfolado me surpreendeu._

__ Não saia daí, Will. Volto o mais rápido possível._

_Ela correu em direção do prédio da escola e voltou poucos minutos depois puxando o enfermeiro pelo braço. O gentil profissional me pegou no colo e me levou até o centro de primeiros socorros da escola. Depois do curativo, ela me perguntou o que aconteceu e eu só respondi que escorreguei na lama e caí de joelhos. Simples assim. Nunca tive certeza se ela acreditou._

_Com o tempo vários tipos de "não saia daí, volto o mais rápido possível", aconteceram: por causa de namorados, emergências, ferimentos. E em cada uma dessas situações nós ficávamos mais unidas._


	3. Chapter 3

Perdi a noção do tempo dentro daquela caverna. A iluminação artificial era constante e por isso não sabia se era dia ou noite ao há quanto tempo estava lá. Sabia que estava no sistema Hantar, na maior lua do gigante planeta gasoso de mesmo nome. Estava aqui para cumprir uma missão designada por meu mestre: capturar a jovem líder jedi que era uma bela pedra no sapado. Em outras palavras: Buffy. Eu fiz um excelente trabalho de espionagem, consegui sua localização e esperei o momento certo para atacar. Nós lutamos como nunca, eu perdi como sempre, mas dessa vez sem conseguir fugir e ela me prendeu ao invés de me matar. Quanto fiquei na caverna? Dois, três dias? Uma pirralha que eu lembrava vagamente de ter visto uma vez era a única pessoa que me fez companhia nesse tempo, sempre para levar água, nunca comida. Estava fraca, com febre porque não recebi nenhum tratamento médico, e meu corpo tremia por causa de uma crise de abstinência. Para piorar desloquei meu pulso quando passei meu corpo entre meus braços para melhorar um pouco o desconforto e a falta de posição. Com o tempo minha cela passou a cheirar urina porque não tinha outra alternativa a não ser fazer minhas necessidades ali mesmo. O cheiro atraiu pequenos insetos que logo descobriram minha pele e minhas feridas. Eu já não agüentava mais, achava que a minha hora estava chegando. Foi quando ela chegou com uma pistola médica em mãos.

_ Desculpe a demora, Will – foi entrando na cela sem cautela.

Ela sabia que eu não tinha condição alguma de reagir. Olhou nos meus olhos com piedade antes de disparar a pistola contra o meu pescoço e eu a odiei por isso. Minha visão ficou negra em segundos.

...

_Eu lembro quando os tempos negros chegaram. Tinha 12 anos. Minha casa havia se transformado num centro de reuniões de homens nervosos. Lógico que sabia que meu pai era um cara influente em Serenno por ser um empresário muito rico, porém nunca havia me dado conta que era um sujeito tão próximo da política. E por alguns meses o porão da minha casa havia virado ponto de encontro de homens poderosos. Na época eu não percebia todas essas mudanças ao meu redor porque estava focada em mim mesma. Estava saindo da infância e começando a me preocupar com problemas adolescentes. Me vi apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo que amava minha irmã. Buffy estava perdida em seus próprios problemas, em especial um que se chamava Cordélia, e pouco falava comigo. Minha mãe mal me notava, envolvida demais com as discussões. Havia deixado de pegar no pé da Buffy inclusive. Algumas vezes Buffy e eu espionávamos essas reuniões. Aparentemente havia uma nova divisão na Aliança Galáctica e os quatro séculos de paz estavam caindo por terra. O bloco econômico liderado por Naboo e Serenno foi considerado ilegal e o caso foi parar no Conselho da Aliança em Corellia. O corpo diplomático decidiu pela dissolução do bloco, o que deixou o rei de Naboo furioso. Os pacíficos Naboo se revelaram comerciantes agressivos depois das guerras de sucederam o Império. Chegaram a dominar economicamente vários sistemas menores usando um jogo de estratégias ousadas. Parece que eles tomaram gosto pela atitude imperialista. Mas a decisão de Corellia, a nova capital da galáxia, estragou os planos e freou a expansão econômica do planeta._

_Foi quando Serenno entrou na história. O rei de Naboo, Yuri Gi Dasperet, ameaçou a retirada do sistema da Aliança Galáctica e passou a reunir seus aliados e sistemas dependentes para derrubar o corpo diplomático de Corellia. Dessa forma eles poderiam modificar as regras para benefício próprio. Serenno era um dos sistemas que davam sustentação aos planos de Yuri. O governador geral de Serenno tinha enorme influência em Corellia e ele passou a ser peça vital nesse jogo. Um possível conflito com a Aliança traria vantagens pessoais e políticas enormes cara o governador e mais alguns outros interessados. Meu pai não concordava com a situação e secretamente conspirava contra. A melhor chance de frear os planos de Yuri Gi Dasperet contra a Aliança e livrar Serenno seria aplicar um golpe de estado. O problema é que meu pai e os outros conspiradores deveriam ter o apoio do corpo militar do planeta e de alguns sistemas importantes. A conspiração falhou e seus planos de traição foram descobertos._

_Um dia meu pai foi nos buscar mais cedo na escola. Buffy o encheu de perguntas sem obter nenhuma resposta. Eu apenas observava. Nunca vi meu pai tão assustado em toda minha vida. Ele nos levou direto a um edifício na parte boêmia da cidade. Estacionamos na garagem e lá encontramos minha mãe ao lado de um homem alto, porte distinto, em trajes jedis. Ele tinha marcas de expressões no rosto e grandes entradas na testa. Aquele homem podia intimidar apenas com o olhar._

__ O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Buffy perguntou com voz temerosa – Vamos fugir?_

__ Não, meus anjos – papai nos abraçou tão forte e tão emocionado que naquele momento o meu coração apertou. Lá no fundo, por mais que eu negasse, sabia que aqueles eram os últimos momentos – Quero apresentar o mestre jedi Rupert Giles. Vocês vão deixar Serenno e ficarão a partir de hoje sob custódia dele – e olhou para Buffy que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava tremendo de medo – lembra quando você me perguntou sobre sua força anormal? Por que você se sentia diferente das outras crianças? Por que só Willow conseguia te acompanhar em algumas atividades? É que você – segurou firme no ombro dela e depois olhou para mim e fez o mesmo – vocês duas são sensíveis à Força. São especiais, minhas queridas. Mestre Giles está aqui para treiná-las, para que vocês possam finalmente desenvolver todo esse potencial._

__ Mas papai – choraminguei – eu não quero ir! Eu não quero ser jedi! Eles são chatos e arrogantes! Quero ficar aqui com o senhor e mamãe, terminar a escola... não posso abandonar tudo... e tem Xander! – olhei para Buffy desesperada por um suporte em minhas argumentações. Nada!_

_Vi que meu pai tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando ele me pegou e me abraçou com força. "Eu te amo, minha caçula", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Depois ele me largou e abraçou Buffy com a mesma intensidade enquanto eu me despedi da minha mãe. "Seja forte. Você é minha única filha. Precisa sobreviver", ela chorou no meu ouvido e naquela altura a emoção também já tinha tomado conta de mim._

__ Vamos! – Giles nos interrompeu – estamos ficando sem tempo._

_Antes de subir na nave, vi meu pai segurando Buffy pelos dois ombros._

__ Quero que cuide sempre de sua irmã. Não a perca de vista! Promete isso pra mim?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça em positivo. Pegou na minha mão com força e nós entramos juntas no carro de Giles. Ficamos observando nossos pais até perdermos eles de vista. Ao longe vi meu pai chorar e essa imagem me marcaria para o resto da vida. Dentro do carro, a caminho do hangar privado do senador Osborne, nos abraçamos. Ali fizemos um pacto silencioso. Seja lá o que acontecesse, nós deveríamos permanecer juntas, não importava como._

__ Vamos deixar Serenno assim que chegarmos no hangar – Giles nos interrompeu._

__ E nossas coisas? – Buffy perguntou num tom de voz sinistro. Um que gelava minha espinha toda vez que ela dizia._

__ Vocês não vão precisar delas para onde vamos, padawans. Será uma nova vida para vocês duas._

_E ele tinha razão. A partir do momento que entramos na nave jedi, tudo mudou. Poucas horas depois Buffy e eu ficamos órfãs. A polícia invadiu a minha casa para prender os meus pais sob acusação de traição e conspiração contra a soberania de Serenno. Segundo o relatório, eles reagiram, atiraram nos guardas matando inclusive dois deles, e tentaram escapar. Durante a perseguição o carro explodiu, matando o casal Rosenberg. O paradeiro das duas filhas era desconhecido, possivelmente mortas. A história nunca foi desmentida, nem mesmo pela Ordem Jedi._


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei num local diferente. Precisei abrir e fechar os olhos várias vezes até me acostumar com a luz mais forte do ambiente. A primeira coisa que reparei era que estava deitada num colchão de espuma fina. Depois deu uma rápida sondada no ambiente. Era outra cela, mas dessa vez metálica. O colchão ficava num bloco de metal de uns 30 centímetros e havia um sanitário no canto da cela, desses que não dão privacidade alguma. Tudo que você tiver de fazer deverá ser na frente de quem estiver te vigiando. Olhei para mim mesma. Meu pulso esquerdo estava imobilizado com duas talas e havia também pequenos curativos em meu corpo. Estava limpa e meu cabelo ainda tinha umidade e cheiro de xampu. Julguei que minhas roupas só poderiam ser fruto de uma brincadeira de Buffy. A calça era marrom claro, de algodão grosso, a blusa era de algodão fino, branca e de manga longa. Coloque um quimono de algodão grosso da mesma cor da calça e um cinto de utilidades que você terá um uniforme padawan completo. O detalhe mais importante é que eu estava descalça numa cela de metal. É como se mantém um elemento perigoso em seu cativeiro. No menor sinal de perigo é acionado o mecanismo de choque. Mas eu não levaria perigo a ninguém. Ainda estava extremamente fraca, com fome e sede. Principalmente com sede. Sentei na cama baixinha devagar para o mundo não girar tanto. Era uma dor de cabeça terrível. Dor de cabeça causada pela fome. Bando de escrotos.

_ Achei que não fosse acordar nunca! – Buffy apareceu com um saco de papel em mãos.

Sem muita cerimônia, ela jogou o saco em cima da minha "cama" e depois sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas. Abri o pacote e encontrei dois copos plásticos bem lacrados e dois canudos. Um era um copo com água e o outro era a minha comida.

_ Caldo de legumes? – disse depois de sugar um pouco – não tem nada melhor?

_ O que esperava? Um assado?

_ Pra começar...

_ Você está há cinco dias sem colocar nada no estômago a não ser água. Se não recomeçar a comer com algo leve, vai ter problemas.

_ Cinco dias! – suspirei. Depois olhei para Buffy. Ela tinha um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios e isso me intrigou – o que é engraçado?

_ Nada!

_ Essa roupa... piada sua, não é?

_ Tecnicamente você ainda é uma padawan, Will, seja aqui ou com aquele bando que você andou. Ou as regras Sith mudaram?

Elas mudaram no decorrer dos séculos. Existem vários aprendizes siths, mas um único mestre. Depois que ele morre, o aprendiz mais poderoso assume. Não antes, é claro, de derramar o sangue dos outros que se oporem. Suguei o caldo salgado em silêncio enquanto Buffy se encostou contra a parede e tirou um pequeno livreto do bolso. Tecnologia primitiva de armazenagem de conhecimento, devo dizer, porém romântica e charmosa. Isso é influência dos errátios, uma sub-raça humana de tecnologia muito atrasada que se opôs ao meu mestre. Não que eles tivessem algum valor, mas o planeta deles é rico em diamantes e isso é de nosso interesse. Mas quando chegamos para domina-los, tropas rebeldes da Aliança já estavam instaladas no sistema. Buffy era a comandante local. Terminei o caldo joguei o copo e o saco de papel em cima do colo dela, interrompendo sua leitura. Fiquei com o copo de água.

_ Que grosseria, padawan! Isso é jeito de tratar o seu mestre?

_ Você não é o meu mestre e não há nada que possa me ensinar.

_ Engano seu, Will – sua voz era suave – você voltará para nós e eu completarei o seu treinamento. Deixarei papai orgulhoso, assim como nosso mestre Giles.

_ Eu matei Giles, esqueceu? Ele ficaria orgulhoso se fosse vingado.

_ Será que você não percebeu que essa é a melhor vingança que poderia proporcionar ao nosso mestre? Ainda precisa aprender muito padawan. Mas você chegará lá.

...

_Giles foi uma pessoa importante em nossa vida. Não há como negar. Lembro de quando chegamos em Corellia ainda assustadas com o modo que deixamos Serenno para trás. Estávamos pela primeira vez na capital política da Aliança República e mesmo que nosso planeta natal fosse um importante centro urbano, nada era comparado com a movimentação de naves e pela urbanização de Corellia. Metade das terras do planeta era tomada por gigantescas cidades. A outra metade era preservada. Os corellianos nativos tinham orgulho dos seus campos e florestas. Lembro do rosto fascinado de Buffy. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia uma viagem interplanetária. Reclamou do frio, do tédio, das palavras autoritárias de Giles e, principalmente, de Corellia (que mais tarde ela passaria a amar). Eu não me importava com nada disso. Só pensava em meus pais e em nossa dramática despedida._

_Giles nos levou direto ao Templo Jedi, uma construção gigantesca próxima a uma das reservas naturais no sul do continente principal. A Ordem Jedi naquela época era uma versão menos politizada e mais branda da antiga que existia antes do Império. As regras mais rígidas se aplicavam aos padawans. Nada de relações amorosas, nada de usufruir os próprios bens materiais, poucas ou nenhuma visita aos familiares. Mas ao menos era permitido ao padawan desistir dos treinos a qualquer momento. Antes de fazer os testes, o padawan deveria decidir se seguia em frente e vincularia sua vida à Ordem ou abandonaria esse caminho. Caso decidisse seguir em frente, ele teria uma vida de sacrifícios dedicados no objetivo de manter a galáxia em ordem. Poderia constituir família, ter bens, e até receberia um salário caso tivesse filhos para sustentar, mas sua vida estaria para sempre vinculada ao Templo Jedi. Deveria estar disponível para realizar qualquer missão, para treinar padawans e younglings. Largar a Ordem depois de ordenado cavalheiro era um processo muito lento e complicado. Também não deixava de ser uma forma de proteção contra a corrupção de seus membros, sobretudo com a ameaça sith mais presente do que nunca._

_Quando chegamos ao Templo, ficamos boquiabertas com o tamanho do complexo. Giles nos encaminhou para a sala do Conselho, onde conversamos com os mestres, fizemos vários testes e fizemos nosso juramento. Para a minha surpresa, fiquei sabendo por Giles que era sensível de segunda geração. Meu pai treinou como padawan, mas renunciou antes de fazer os testes para cavalheiro. Giles e ele se tornaram bons amigos e a amizade continuou em linhas discretas por anos e anos. De certa forma ter sido deixada nas mãos dele após saber da morte dos meus pais foi um consolo porque sabia que sendo um mestre jedi, Giles nunca nos abandonaria ou desistiria de nós._

_Os mestres jedis determinaram que Buffy e eu treinássemos juntas acatando uma sugestão do próprio Giles. Lembro que foi um alívio enorme. Ao menos esse sofrimento foi minimizado. Após as formalidades, a primeira coisa que Giles fez foi nos tirar de Corellia e nos levou para a lua santuário de Endor e lá passamos três anos treinando na floresta. Éramos apenas nós três, uma minúscula unidade de vigia permanente da Aliança e os ewaks. O mais próximo que se via de civilização era o próprio centro de vigia da Aliança, mesmo assim era um lugar que a gente ia quando precisava de algum suporte técnico. Esse isolamento fez com que Giles deixasse de ser o mestre para se tornar o meu segundo pai. Terceiro no caso de Buffy. Por incrível que pareça aqueles foram os melhores anos que passei como padawan. _

_Numa certa noite, pouco antes de voltarmos para Corellia, eu estava admirando o pôr do sol em cima de uma plataforma nas copas das árvores. Buffy se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado._

__ Vai dizer o que está pensando ou vai me forçar a adivinhar?_

__ Sabe que dia é hoje? – a encarei séria._

__ Faz três anos que nosso pai e sua mãe morreram._

__ É!_

__ Se eu soubesse que seria a última vez que falaria com ele, ai prestar mais atenção no momento... você sabe... para não esquecer de nenhum detalhe._

__ Eu queria voltar no tempo e dizer para eles que eu os amava. Falei isso tão pouco..._

__ Eu disse! – uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Buffy – Ele reafirmou que eu era tão filha dele quanto você. Quer dizer, ele já tinha me dito isso antes, mas que era para ser o nosso segredo. Então disse que sempre soube e que o amava – ela enxugou os olhos – pensando bem, acho que foi um dos momentos mais bonitos da minha vida._

_Até então, Buffy nunca havia me dito sobre a breve conversa entre os dois em nossa despedida. Sempre soube que ela amava o meu pai como sendo seu próprio, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse de fato o próprio. Eu nunca tive a mesma ligação que Buffy tinha com ele. _

__ Meninas! – Giles nos interrompeu – o jantar está pronto._

_Olhei para o meu mestre e depois para a minha irmã. Percebi que ser parente de sangue no final das contas nunca importou para nós duas. Família é feita de amor, de laços fortes de amizade, não de genética._

_Naquela noite Giles fez o seu melhor prato e nos presenteou com dois colares artesanais. O pingente do colar de Buffy era um cajado, que simbolizava justiça, equilíbrio e sabedoria. O meu pingente era a mão aberta, símbolo de força, poder e do amparo. Parecia que o nosso velho mestre já queria nos dizer alguma coisa naquela época. O curioso é que até hoje eu tenho esse colar. Sempre o colocava dentro do bolso, mas não o usava. Buffy substituiu a corda original do colar por uma corrente de ouro. Mas o pingente em forma de cajado continua lá._

_Um mês depois a guerra sith estourou e todos os jedis foram convocados para retornar a Corellia. Dois anos depois, aos 18 anos, Buffy foi ordenada cavalheiro Jedi. Mais dois anos e eu matei Giles a mando do meu mestre Sith. Três meses depois Buffy se tornou a mais jovem mestre Jedi da história. Mais dois anos, nós duas nos confrontamos e eu perdi._


	5. Chapter 5

Ficar dentro de uma cela reforçada, fortemente vigiada e com uma mestre jedi parada na minha frente lendo um livro primitivo. Não podia me ver numa situação mais irritante. Isso sem contar com essa fraqueza do corpo por causa da falta de alimento. Se não houvesse nenhuma alteração nesse quadro, mesmo que pequena, eu explodiria. Fiquei sentada em cima do fino colchão e com a manta em minhas pernas. Olhava para a parede em minha frente e percebi que já sabia de cor quantos frisos tinham cada bloco de metal. Meditar era impossível em minhas condições. Tudo era pior do que na minha primeira cela rochosa que fedia a urina. Pelo menos lá usava toda a minha concentração e força de vontade para sobreviver aos maus-tratos e aos ferimentos.

_ Quero que feche os olhos e procure acalmar seu espírito, padawan. Não ter paciência sempre foi um dos seus graves defeitos.

_ E a prepotência sempre foi um dos seus – repliquei irritada.

_ Prepotência? – deixou o livro de lado e finalmente me encarou, mas continuou falando baixo, sem demonstrar muita emoção – Não, Will! Você é prepotente. Tem um poder incrível nas mãos e o que fez com ele? Assassinou pessoas inocentes, comandou tropas em massacres – e a calma se transformou em indignação – Você tinha o potencial para ser o maior dos jedis. No entanto nos abandonou para ser capacho de um sith.

_ Eu deixei vocês porque vocês falharam, foram fracos – disse entre os dentes – Vocês a deixaram morrer.

_ Tara! – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para mim.

_ Não ouse falar o nome dela, sua VAGABUNDA! – gritei e Buffy recuou.

_ Nós falhamos na segurança dela, Will. Eu falhei e vou ter que carregar essa culpa para o resto da vida – disse baixinho, olhando para o chão – mas isso não justifica o que você fez – voltou a me encarar – você quis vingar a morte dela se aliando com aquele que ordenou o ataque para matá-la. Nem eu cometeria ato mais estúpido. Você foi para o lado negro porque foi fraca demais para enfrentar a própria dor. Você preferiu se perder numa ilusão de poder fácil. Você ficou dependente de uma droga que Darth Rack dá para que você não sinta nada. Se eu sou prepotente, Will, você é patética! Tara sentiria desprezo pela mulher que você se tornou!

_ CALA A BOCA! – explodi.

As palavras de Buffy me cegaram. Não pude pensar em nada a não ser deixar me levar pelo desejo de ver a cabeça dela esmagada na parede. Concentrei minha energia para manifestar uma onda de choque. Ela provocou pequenas explosões nas câmeras de segurança, rachou o sanitário e entortou várias barras da minha cela. A onda também jogou Buffy contra a parede, mas não com o impacto que eu queria. Tudo que ela fez foi cair no chão por algum tempo. Usando a telecinésia, arranquei a metade do sanitário e o joguei com toda a força que pude contra as barras. Repeti o processo com a outra metade até que consegui abrir espaço suficiente para sair. Tentaram ligar o choque, mas eu pulei contra as barras assim que senti a eletricidade queimando os meus pés e dali mesmo saí. Buffy estava ainda se levantando quando eu pulei em cima dela louca para estrangulá-la. Podia sentir toda a fúria, raiva e ódio tomando conta do meu ser e isso invariavelmente se refletia nos meus olhos que perdiam a coloração verde natural e davam lugar ao negro total. Eu a mataria com toda certeza se não me visse, de repente rodeada de jedis e mais alguns outros militares que não pude identificar a origem. Um deles atirou em mim com força mínima de energia, o suficiente para que eu sentisse dor. Mas eu não me importava com a dor. Queria matar. Então levei mais tiros que me enfraqueceram. Havia alguns jedis presentes e esses acionaram seus sabres. Eu pude enxergar as luzes azuis e verdes iluminando a silhueta dos cavalheiros. Mal conseguia ver os seus rostos, mas vi o de Buffy se levantando e andando em minha direção. Pensei que ela fosse me dar um chute ou um soco tão violento que me faria desmaiar. E depois eu acordaria em outra cela ainda mais reforçada, mas dessa vez para esperar a minha morte. Ao invés disso, ela me abraçou tão forte e apertado que mal dava para respirar.

_ Eu também a amei – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido – Porque ela te fez feliz.

Minha respiração estava acelerada, a adrenalina corria livre em minhas veias. Fazia força, mas não conseguia me livrar do abraço de Buffy.

_ Eu te amo, Will – ela continuou dizendo – muito mais do que você imagina!

_ Cala a boca! – eu dizia entre os dentes.

_ Eu amo sua inteligência, sua força, sua doçura, sua timidez, sua humanidade. Amo tudo em você, Will, até mesmo sua intransigência e o seu eu Darth Rubra de olhos negros.

_ Pára – minha voz fraquejou. Podia sentir um principio de uma onda violenta de emoções que queria sair do meu peito.

_ Você é minha família, minha irmã e minha melhor amiga. Não vou desistir nunca de você. E eu tenho certeza que Tara também não desistiria. Ela gostaria de ver você aqui, lutando do lado certo, pelos ideais que ela acreditava e morreu defendendo – beijou o meu rosto – Tem que voltar para nós, Will. Você tem que voltar para mim.

A explosão de emoções saiu em forma de um choro alto e desesperado.

...

_Eu tinha recém-completado 17 anos quando vi Tara pela primeira vez numa manhã ensolarada. Era feriado em Corellia, mas as coisas andavam inquietas na ilha Caldraan, uma antiga reserva natural ao sul do continente principal que foi cedida pelo governo corelliano para a instalação do centro político da Aliança Galáctica. Era um pedaço de terra enorme que poderia ser considerado um pequeno continente. Era a única faixa de terra do planeta totalmente urbanizado. Buffy havia sido ordenada cavalheiro jedi e logo após a rápida cerimônia, embarcou para uma missão junto com o alto-comando militar da Aliança Galáctica para impedir um dos avanços de Rack sob um dos sistemas aliados. Eu havia cometido uma falta na ocasião, um pequeno trote para fazer graça com minha irmã. Mestre Giles não gostou nada e me puniu. Como castigo, deveria lavar e fazer pequenos concertos em dezenas de caças de defesa jedi ancorados no hangar. Eu odiava concertos, embora fosse brilhante com engenharia mecânica e computadores. Naquele dia, o Templo ficou agitado com a presença de uma jovem embaixatriz de Asgar, Tara Mclay. Um ano antes, o planeta foi atacado de surpresa pela Liga Independente, liderada pelo mestre sith, Darth Rack, também conhecido como Yuri Gi Dasperet, o rei de Naboo. _

_Tara tinha 21 anos quando a conheci. Era uma idealista carismática, com muito poder de influência entre jovens politizados. Depois que o planeta foi tomado, ela fez papel de agente duplo. Passava informações preciosas para o Conselho Jedi, para o comando da Aliança e também estava organizando secretamente um plano de revide para libertar Asgar. Quando foi desmascarada, precisou fugir do planeta às pressas. Naquela época eu já conhecia sua história e a admirava muito. Havia ouvido dezenas de discussões a respeito das informações valiosas que ela enviava. Várias permitiram que a Aliança desenvolvesse ações efetivas para impedir o avanço de Rack. Depois de desmascarada, Tara foi jurada de morte. Foi pensando em protegê-la, que a Aliança e o Templo formaram um corpo de seguranças, e três mestres jedis fariam um rodízio desse comando._

_Naquele dia, enquanto eu gritava com um dróide mecânico por causa de uma ferramenta, ela apareceu no hangar com um discreto, mas lindo vestido azul._

__ Será que você consegue colocar essa nave para voar? – ela sorriu tímida._

__ Todas elas podem voar de imediato – respondi meio acanhada – só precisam mesmo de uma boa limpeza e pequenos retoques mecânicos._

__ Ainda assim parece trabalhoso._

__ É verdade!_

__ Por que não deixa os dróides fazerem isso por você, padawan?_

__ É que... que... – fiquei vermelha – é que... estou de... castigo!_

_Então ela sorriu. Achou graça da minha vergonha, dos meus cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, da pequena mancha de óleo na minha testa. E eu caí num feitiço profundo. Me apaixonei sem poder._

_Tal foi a minha alegria quando soube que Giles havia pego o primeiro turno de segurança de Tara. Nesse período nós duas conversávamos muito e ficamos próximas. Depois me afastei dela por dois meses porque tinha de acompanhar meu mestre em outras missões. Por motivos diversos Giles e eu precisamos fazer a segurança dela muito antes do esperado. Foi quando eu me declarei e nós começamos um romance secreto e complicado. Tara se tornou uma peça importante na diplomacia da Aliança e volta e meia apareciam assassinos de aluguel, mercenários, atentados e todo o tipo de situação de risco. Mas ela não se abatia e continuava a fazer o seu dever. Nós nos desdobrávamos para ficar sozinhas e namorar. Para mim tudo valeu à pena. Por pouco mais de um ano, Tara me ensinou a amar de uma forma que eu não conhecia. E em troca lhe dei o meu corpo, a minha virgindade, minha devoção, minha fidelidade, todo o meu ser. Nunca fui tão feliz._

_Um dia partimos para uma missão delicada no sistema Aok. Seria a primeira que assumiria sem o meu mestre e estava anciosa. Os aoks era uma raça agressiva, desconfiada e xenófoba. Não tinham tecnologia de dobra espacial, mas possuíam naves capacitadas para explorar o próprio sistema solar. Eram veículos lentos e sem grande poder bélico. Não havia mais nada de interessante em Aok, a não ser a sua localização estratégica na galáxia. A Aliança queria montar uma base no planeta, mas antes precisava negociar com alguns dos líderes. Tara foi escalada para a missão por ser a mais habilidosa para negociar com povos agressivos ou atrasados._

_Buffy tinha acabado de retornar de uma campanha vitoriosa e como não nos víamos há muito tempo, ela decidiu ir junto por teimosia e desobedecendo uma ordem direta do mestre Skywalker. Acabei concordando com sua intromissão. Buffy e eu dividimos um caça de escolta corelliano VZ200. Uma nave muito eficiente e com bom poder bélico. Era projetada para dois tripulantes: o piloto e o atirador. O piloto, que ficava no assento da frente, tinha o controle dos dois canhões fixos na frente da nave, enquanto o atirador, que geralmente era eu no acento atrás do piloto numa poltrona um degrau mais alto, além de fazer o papel de co-piloto, na hora do combate controlava os quatro canhões laser móveis. Buffy era sempre a piloto._

__ Então – assim que entramos no hiperespaço ela girou a cadeira para ficar de frente para mim – você e a embaixatriz ainda..._

__ É, nós ainda! – odiava falar a respeito do meu relacionamento com Buffy._

_Um dia eu tive a idéia idiota de contar tudo a ela porque precisava desesperadamente dividir o que sentia com alguém que não Tara. Achava que Buffy iria me dar todo o suporte, porque ela mesma foi a primeira a quebrar as regras de que um padawan não deve se envolver romanticamente com ninguém. Aos 16 anos ela iniciou um romance com Angel, um agente da inteligência. Só eu sabia do caso. No aniversário de 17 anos dela, os dois foram para cama. Foi a primeira vez dela e acho que não foi bom porque os dois se afastaram por um tempo. Depois eles viveram altos e baixos terríveis por ano até que Angel rompeu o namoro dias antes de Buffy ser ordenada cavalheiro jedi. Hoje eles são apenas bons amigos e grandes aliados de guerra. _

_A questão é que quando contei tudo, Buffy reagiu mal. Muito mal. Disse que não queria que tivesse a mesma má experiência, mas no fundo sei que sua irritação foi porque me apaixonei por uma mulher. Ela só me deixou um pouco em paz depois que conheceu Tara e viu que se tratava de uma ótima pessoa. É claro que ela também deu o famoso aviso "se você a magoar, eu te mato"._

__ Will, você sabe que só quero o seu bem! Manter uma relação assim é complicado..._

__ Sei disso, Buff. Sei de todos os riscos, mas eu a amo e não vou desistir por causa de alguns obstáculos._

__ Só queria que você tivesse esperado a sua ordenação de cavalheiro para se envolver com alguém._

__ Você não esperou!_

__ Me arrependo por ter atropelado as coisas. Foi difícil manter meus pensamentos em ordem depois que Angel rompeu comigo. Eu me senti tão perdida que..._

__ O quê, Buff? – pressionei – o que você quis fazer?_

__ Quis abandonar tudo. Por um segundo quis que a galáxia se danasse, que o lado negro me tomasse, que o mundo explodisse. Foi teste muito duro. Não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei._

__ E você acha que SE Tara rompesse comigo – fiquei irritada – e digo SE, porque ela não é como Angel e diferente DELE, ela me ama! Então SE a gente rompesse você acha que EU não agüentaria? Você acha que EU sou tão FRACA assim?_

__ Não disse isso, Will – ficou indignada – não coloque palavras na MINHA BOCA!_

__ Mas é EXATAMENTE isso que VOCÊ PENSA. QUE EU SOU FRACA E QUE PRECISO DE SUA ETERNA PROTEÇÃO – por um momento fiquei aliviada em saber que ninguém mais poderia estar escutando nossa conversa, uma vez que a comunicação entre naves ou o envio de mensagens é impossível dentro do hiperespaço._

__ EU SÓ NÃO TE ACHO MADURA O SUFICIENTE PARA SUSTENTAR UMA RELAÇÃO DE TANTOS RISCOS – ela berrou. Depois respirou fundo e continuou com a voz baixa – Primeiro porque você é uma padawan e não pode ter relações de natureza romântica. Será que nunca parou para pensar que se essa regra existe é porque existe uma boa razão para tal? Hoje eu sei que ela é importante, mas precisei sofrer na carne para descobrir. E segundo, Tara é uma diplomata em franca ascensão política! A carreira dela seria arruinada se a pegarem contigo. Não entendo porque vocês não dão um tempo separadas até que você seja, pelo menos, ordenada cavalheiro jedi! Você acabou de completar 18 anos! Não deve demorar muito para que isso aconteça. _

__ Você deu um tempo com Angel? Você pensou nisso? Não!_

__ Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais racional, talvez não teria sofrido tanto. Quem sabe até estaria feliz com ele. Pense nisso, Will, por favor!_

__ Não preciso da sua opinião e nem de suas sugestões – falei seco, sem emoção._

__ ÓTIMO! – e virou a cadeira de frente para o painel de controle, voltando a ficar de costas para mim – faça o que quiser da sua vida! Arruíne tudo se desejar._

_Passamos as duas últimas horas no hiperespaço num silêncio terrível dentro daquele caça de escolta. Sair daquele túnel retorcido preto e branco nunca foi tão bom. Buffy logo entrou em modo jedi e nós falamos apenas o estritamente necessário. Descemos no maior e mais influente território Aok. Não foi uma recepção calorosa, mas Tara estava disposta a virar o jogo. Ela tinha ótimas e vantajosas ofertas da Aliança que incluíam o envio de engenheiros ao território mais influente para o aprimoramento tecnológico. Os líderes locais mostraram entusiasmo com a possibilidade do progresso e naquela noite Tara foi dormir animada com os avanços que fizera. Quanto a mim, na primeira oportunidade que tive, entrei em seu quarto._

__ Oi minha milady – engatinhei em sua cama e a beijei no rosto._

__ Olá minha padawan – ela virou o rosto para nos beijarmos propriamente._

__ Você fez um grande trabalho hoje!_

__ Obrigada! E quanto a você... não vi um sorriso seu durante todo o dia – ela cedeu espaço em sua cama e levantou as cobertas para que eu me cobrisse. Eu respondi com beijos e quem sabe assim ela esquecesse e não fizesse mais perguntas. Mas Tara não era de deixar se enganar – Willow – ela me afastou de leve – não fuja do assunto! O que está te chateando?_

__ Não vamos falar de coisas chatas por hoje, ok? – continuei com meus beijos._

__ Willow Rosenberg – ela se afastou – você não vai beijar mais um centímetro do meu rosto... ou em qualquer outro lugar, enquanto não me contar o que está acontecendo._

__ É que... – suspirei – briguei com minha irmã... como sempre!_

__ Aposto que foi por minha causa! – ela me olhou triste._

__ Buffy não entende! – disse entre os dentes._

__ Não fique chateada – acariciou o meu rosto – ela só quer o seu bem estar e por isso se preocupa tanto._

__ Não entendo porque ela é contra o nosso relacionamento._

__ Sua bobinha – me deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz – ela não é contra o nosso relacionamento. Se fosse já teria tomado providências mais sérias, como te denunciar ao Conselho Jedi, por exemplo. Ou me denunciar ao Corpo Diplomático da Aliança por dormir com uma humana menor de 18 anos._

__ Já não sou mais uma menor de 18 – a beijei de leve e ela sorriu. Deus, como eu adorava o seu sorriso – quanto essa parte, estamos dentro da lei. _

__ Mas – ela me afastou – você ainda é uma padawan!_

__ Pareceu até a Buffy falando, agora – e minha voz endureceu – ela quer que a gente se separe até que eu seja ordenada jedi._

__ E você quer isso?_

__ Deus, Tara! Não! Já é duro demais quando preciso me afastar de você para lutar nessa guerra idiota. Eu não agüentaria! Prefiro sofrer toda a pressão do mundo e nunca mais falar com minha irmã do que me afastar de ti._

__ Então ficaremos juntas!_

__ Até o fim!_

__ Mas não quero que deixe de falar com sua irmã por minha causa! Quero que fique bem com ela, afinal, quando nos casarmos – ela me beijou na boca – gostaria de ver minha cunhada nos abençoando._

__ Casar? – meu coração bateu forte._

__ Quer casar comigo, Willow Rosenberg?_

__ ÓBVIO QUE SIM – gritei e depois me conti com medo de alguém ter escutado – caso hoje mesmo se quiser. Eu largo a Ordem, eu largo tudo para ficar contigo, Tara McLay._

__ Não tão depressa! – ela me deu o sorriso mais doce que era capaz – primeiro vamos resolver essa missão... depois temos de legalizar a nossa situação em Corellia para então nos casarmos. O que acha?_

__ Acho perfeito! – e fiquei sonhando – serei a senhora Rosenberg McLay!_

_Fizemos amor pela última vez naquela noite._

_No dia seguinte, havia um evento marcado para logo após a segunda refeição, como dizem os aoks. O líder supremo convidou Tara para um passeio na cidade e em algumas fábricas. Não era um evento programado e por isso passamos a manhã inteira planejando o esquema de segurança. Buffy e eu escoltaríamos Tara com duas motos. O resto do corpo de segurança acompanharia o veículo principal um pouco mais atrás. Além disso, teríamos alguns agentes espalhados em pontos do percurso que consideramos estratégicos. Foi um plano muito bem pensado por Buffy. Praticamente não havia falhas ou riscos nessa primeira parte do trajeto. O problema seria dentro das fábricas porque a assessoria deles não forneceu as plantas internas dos edifícios._

__ Recomendo não cumprir essa parte do evento, milady – Buffy disse em seu tom profissional – não é seguro. Vamos ter que manter o pessoal plantado nas passagens estratégicas da cidade e temos de usar no mínimo seis agentes para cobrirem o lado de fora desse complexo industrial. Vão restar nós três e mais dois agentes acompanhando a senhora dentro de cada prédio._

__ Estarei nas mãos de uma condecorada cavalheiro jedi e uma padawan muito talentosa – ela sorriu gentil para minha irmã – ao meu ver, não poderia ficar mais segura._

__ Ainda assim, milady..._

__ Você confia em suas habilidades? – Tara a interrompeu e tocou em sua mão com delicadeza._

__ Sim!_

__ Então o que temer?_

__ Não é porque confio em minhas habilidades que vou me superestimar, milady. Jedis também estão sujeitos à falhas._

__ Essa missão é importante demais temer nossas próprias inseguranças. Podemos dar um grande passo para vencer essa guerra contra Naboo se formos bem sucedidos aqui. Eu não vou falhar e vocês também não._

__ Sim, milady! – Willow, Buffy disseram juntas._

__ Então todos ao trabalho. Temos apenas duas horas até o encontro – esperou que uma boa parte se dispersasse, incluindo Buffy, para poder falar comigo – Willow, você que é tão habilidosa com consertos, será que você poderia me ajudar com o comunicador?_

__ Com todo prazer, milady._

_Claro que não havia problema algum com o comunicador. Era só uma desculpa esfarrapada para me levar a um lugar sossegado para que a gente pudesse se beijar um pouco. E foi o que fizemos assim que nos vimos sozinhas no quarto, mas não por muito tempo. Buffy entrou sem se anunciar, nos pegando em flagrante. Mas ela estava preocupada demais com a situação para se importar com isso._

__ Milady... Tara. Reconsidere! Eu sinto um distúrbio na Força... Will, diga a ela!_

__ Desculpe Buffy, mas eu não sinto nada de errado._

__ É porque você não está mais em harmonia com a Força como deveria._

__ O que está sugerindo? Que eu não me importo? _

__ Estou sugerindo você deixar de pensar um pouco com seus hormônios e sua... – ela foi educada o suficiente para não completar a palavra na frente de Tara. Mas eu entendi e a encarei pronta para brigar._

_Tara se colocou entre nós duas._

__ Hey! Vamos baixar os ânimos!_

__ Tara – Buffy me encarou primeiro e depois olhou para Tara – ao contrário do que a minha irmã ou você possam estar pensando, eu vim aqui com a missão de te proteger e é isso que tenho em mente._

__ Eu sei que sim, Buffy, e confio em seu julgamento. Mas é que há tanto em jogo e eu não quero recuar agora._

__ Entendo sua posição e a da Aliança. Só que minha pouca experiência me ensinou que é preciso ter paciência e cautela para conquistar certos objetivos. Às vezes é preciso admitir derrotas e esse é o caso dessa missão!_

__ Você deve ter entrado em contado com o seu mestre, não é mesmo? - Buffy acenou positivo - O que mestre Giles acha disso? – Tara respirou fundo e voltou a ter postura profissional – Digo, do seu esquema de segurança e da visita às fábricas?_

__ Ele diz que não haverá problemas se nós duas trabalharmos juntas... – e me encarou – como antigamente. _

__ Então que assim seja – ela deu um beijo respeitoso no rosto de minha irmã – confie no julgamento de mestre Giles... minha cunhada – sorriu de leve._

__ Ok! – Buffy finalmente cedeu – Verei como poderei remanejar o pessoal para que mais dos nossos possam entrar no prédio._

_Buffy tinha razão. Estava tão cega de amor por Tara que relaxei onde não devia: na razão do porque estávamos todos naquele planeta. Estava pouco concentrada e sem sintonia com a Força. Deixei de sentir. Nos encontramos com a comitiva em frente ao palácio do governador e dali seguimos viajem em direção às fábricas. Nada de anormal aconteceu nas ruas, mas quando entramos no primeiro prédio, tivemos a surpresa. Ao invés de assassinos de aluguel, aprendizes siths nos interceptaram. Eu acionei o meu sabre e rapidamente corri atrás de um deles. Buffy mandou os seguranças tirarem Tara dali e deixar o planeta imediatamente enquanto ela acabava com o segundo sith. Nós duas travamos uma batalha feroz durante alguns minutos, até que eles, do nada, recuaram. Foi quando os próprios seguranças aoks começaram a atirar em nós. Eu corri para a saída e o que vi me deixou em choque. Tara estava desacordada nos braços de Giles e havia a marca de um tiro na altura do seu peito. Entramos todos em um carro e pedimos socorro a nossa principal nave, que durante as missões sempre ficava orbitando em volta do planeta por questões de segurança. Nada! Ela havia sido destruída. Precisamos fugir e nos esconder até conseguir roubar uma nave capaz de nos levar de volta para casa. Todo o processo de escape durou algumas horas, o que para Tara foi muito tempo. Ela não resistiu e morreu nos meus braços assim que nós conseguimos entrar no hiperespaço a caminho de Corellia._

_Primeiro eu fiquei em choque, depois uma raiva insana tomou conta de mim. Precisava destruir, matar, fazer qualquer coisa para aliviar um pouco daquela dor. Primeiro fiz o mais fácil: culpei a Aliança Galáctica por tê-la mandado para aquela missão. Depois culpei a Ordem Jedi e por último Buffy. Culpei todos, menos a mim mesma. Na noite da cerimônia de cremação, deixei Corellia rumo a Naboo. A princípio, para matar Darth Rack numa missão tão suicida que tinha certeza que morreria antes mesmo de sair da nave. Era o que eu queria! Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Rack sentiu a minha dor, minha fúria, e gostou. Ao invés de me matar, estendeu sua mão. Disse que tinha o que precisava para não sentir mais dor e tudo que ele queria em troca era a minha fidelidade. Aceitei sua oferta sem reservas. Assim virei Darth Rubra. _


	6. Chapter 6

Meu corpo não parava de tremer. Estava conseguindo me manter em cheque, mas quando explodi em choro, perdi o controle novamente. Depois do meu show, Buffy me colocou em outra cela, semelhante a anterior. Eu fiquei tremendo com o corpo em posição fetal, sem ter como reagir. Pouco tempo depois comecei a suar muito. Minha blusa ficava encharcada, assim como meus cabelos. Meus lábios e minha garganta, por outro lado, estavam secos. Meu estômago doía. Meu corpo inteiro doía. E eu mal conseguia me manter consciente. Na verdade nem sabia se estava viva ou morta. Precisava de uma dose de qualquer coisa, a menor que fosse. Poderia implorar uma para toda forma humana que passavam na frente da cela se conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa coerente. Passei dias assim, e foi um tormento. Num dia não tão ruim ouvi algumas batidas na grade. Estiquei o pescoço para ver a pirralha com uma bandeja de papelão em mãos. Era hora da comida e eu precisava colocar alguma coisa no estômago.

_ Hora do jantar – ela disse.

Levantei com dificuldade e peguei o copo d'água primeiro. Como não consegui colocar o canudo no lugar apropriado porque minhas mãos tremiam muito, abri a tampa do copo e dei algumas goladas.

_ O que há contigo? – a pirralha me olhou num misto de curiosidade e pena.

_ Abstinência – minha voz soou tão rouca que eu mal a reconheci – acontece às vezes.

A comida era um prato de mingau de aveia. Buffy sabe que odeio mingau, mas no estágio que estava, aceitava qualquer coisa. Peguei a colher descartável e tentei levar o alimento a minha boca. Só que minha mão tremia tanto que mal dava conta de segurar o talher. Por conseqüência a metade do mingau caía de volta no prato. Tentei duas, quatro, seis vezes e o resultado era o mesmo.

_ Quer ajuda?

_ Se você puder...

Me aproximei novamente da grade e entreguei o prato para a menina. Ela sentou no chão de frente para mim e começou a me dar comida na boca.

_ Você é viciada em quê? – perguntou sem maldade.

_ Em algumas drogas, brilho... você tem algum aí?

_ Brilho?

_ É uma coisa que meu mestre faz para te deixar numa boa – e lá veio o olhar de choque. Falar em drogas é um tabu. As pessoas sussurram quando o assunto entra na roda de conversa. Imagine o escândalo que é falar sobre com naturalidade? – e você? É aprendiz de Buffy?

_ Não. Robin Wood é o meu mestre – me entregou a última colherada de mingau.

_ Interessante... Eu quase o matei uma vez.

_ Eu sei! – sua voz ficou dura.

_ Qual é o seu nome?

_ Dawn.

_ Não tem sobrenome?

_ É só Dawn.

_ Não tem família?

_ Minha família está aqui, na Ordem Jedi.

Voltei a sentar na minha cama e me enrolei com o lençol, mesmo ele estando úmido do meu próprio suor. Dawn continuava a me observar e por mais estranho que fosse, aquilo não me incomodou.

_ Ok Dawn! Meu nome é... – pensei duas vezes em qual nome dizer. Optei pelo meu batismo sith – Rubra.

_ Mestre Rosenberg disse que Darth Rubra estava morta... que agora todos deveriam voltar a te chamar de Willow Rosenberg.

_ Eu não sei se esse nome ainda significa alguma coisa para mim.

_ Ela acredita que você voltará a ser o que era.

_ Isso não é verdade – pausei um pouco. Era o primeiro momento lúcido que tinha em dias – Depois de tudo que passei e fiz, não há como voltar a ser o que era. É possível que eu seja um caso perdido.

_ Você não me parece ser um caso perdido – disse com sinceridade.

_ Acredita mesmo nisso?

_ Mestre Rosenberg acredita. Acho que eu também!

_ Sendo assim – dei de ombros – quem sabe eu ainda tenha alguma chance?

_ Quer que eu te ajude em mais alguma coisa?

_ Pode me arrumar algum?

_ Fora isso...

_ Um cobertor!

_ Mas não está frio.

_ É porque você não está sofrendo abstinência. Eu estou gelada.

_ Tudo bem. Volto em cinco minutos – ela foi saindo.

_ Dawn! – gritei e ela voltou com os olhos arregalados achando que havia acontecido alguma coisa nos três segundos que me deixou. Mas eu apenas dei um esboço de sorriso, e foi sincero – obrigada!

...

_Quando se fala em siths a primeira coisa que vem na cabeça de um leigo é a imagem de pessoas vestidas de preto com sabres vermelhos e olhos maus. Tudo bem que isso é fato, mas a outra parte do imaginário popular é quando o ambiente que um sith gosta de estar. Há quem diga que eles gostam de quartos escuros, com correntes enferrujadas na decoração e alguns prisioneiros quase sem vida clamando por suas almas num canto escuro. Não é nada disso. Um sith gosta de poder acima de tudo, de estar próximo ao poder, e são os seres que mais apreciam conforto e sofisticação._

_Foi o que me impressionou nos primeiros dias ao lado de Darth Rack. Ele tinha aparência assustadora, mas estava sempre bem vestido, com os cabelos perfeitamente em ordem. Seus gestos eram suaves, sedutores, ele nunca gritava, nem mesmo quando alguém falhava. Nesse caso ele simplesmente matava e depois virava de costas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele gostava de viver com muito conforto. O seu palácio era sempre bem iluminado, com decoração requintada de móveis construídos pelos melhores artesãos de Naboo. A única jóia que usava era um enorme anel na mão esquerda, com um rubi gigantesco. Oferecia jantares fartos a políticos importantes de toda galáxia. Eles comiam como porcos e depois se deleitavam com as prostitutas numa orgia sem fim. Darth Rack comia pouco e não participava das orgias. Considerava que o ato sexual era uma arte e não poderia ser profanado em cenas grotescas que só permitia porque agradava seus aliados. Todas as mulheres diziam que Rack era um grande amante, mas ele não amava ninguém além de si mesmo._

_Na primeira vez que fiquei frente-a-frente, ele me seduziu com sua voz doce. Disse que podia dar exatamente o que eu precisava para acabar com a minha dor. Então em encostou a mão no meu peito e eu senti como se estivesse sendo drenada. E de fato era o que ele estava retirando de mim: minha energia e força vital. Essa parte foi dolorosa. Depois ele encostou dois dedos em cada uma de minhas têmporas e me deu o brilho, que nada mais era que uma injeção de energia negra que te deixava em estado de êxtase. Era uma sensação tão boa que implorei por mais. Nos primeiros dias ele nunca se recusava em me dar o brilho, mas chegou um ponto que comecei a ter que fazer coisas em troca. Treinar o meu lado negro, cumprir minhas missões. Tudo que me era ordenado, procurava fazer com perfeição para poder receber o acalanto do brilho. Um dia, precisei estar fora de Naboo mais tempo que o esperado. Foi quando Buffy e Giles começaram a estragar seus planos, liderando movimentos ousados da Aliança Galáctica. Eles começaram a atuar infiltrados na população comum e ali organizavam um pequeno exército. A rebelião começava e tropas aliadas entravam com fogo pesado em outra frente. Uma idéia engenhosa de Buffy que fez a Aliança recuperar muitos territórios. Darth Rack precisava dar um basta nisso e mandou um dos seus aprendizes mais poderosos na cola dos dois. No caso eu. Aquele seria também o meu primeiro grande teste na minha busca de credibilidade com meu novo mestre. Também tinha o meu orgulho e não queria ser reconhecida apenas como uma viciada._

_Darth Rack tinha vários aprendizes. Os mais menosprezados eram aqueles dependentes do brilho, como eu. Os mais queridos era aqueles que Rack treinou pessoalmente. Darth Darla era sua favorita e sua amante mais freqüente, seguida de Darth Drussila, que tinha o dom da vidência apurado. Lindsey Palpatine, ou Darth Sat, era o mais ambicioso entre os aprendizes e Rack sempre tinha cuidado especial com ele, sobretudo por ser apaixonado por Darla. Havia mais alguns outros, como Warren, com sua mania de grandeza e pouco poder; Amy, que amava Rack desesperadamente e tinha uma rixa comigo; Gunn, outro dependente que pensava pouco e batia muito; Wesley, talvez o mais inteligente entre os aprendizes, estrategista ousado e braço direito de Rack; e por último havia Darth Major, antes conhecido como mestre John Lohane Wilkins, um jedi que foi seduzido pelo lado negro e um profundo conhecedor na arte das relações públicas. Haviam mais alguns outros chamados minoritários, que não tinham sensibilidade à força, mas que eram cuidadosamente treinados para fazer certos serviços._

_E eu era a mais nova desse quadro de seguidores. Enquanto me esforçava no trabalho de localização de meu antigo mestre, comecei a sentir falta do brilho e encontrei algumas outras coisas que substituíam: as drogas sintéticas. Uma pílula e o meu mundo melhorada. Passei dois meses em vão seguindo pistas dos dois, até que pensei no óbvio: porque não deixa-los me encontrar? Gritei ao mundo sobre minha localização, sentei e esperei. Giles me encontrou num bar em Kepving. Eu estava aspirando fumaça de líquido rosa, uma droga entorpecente e levemente alucinógena._

__ Oh, querida! – ele me encarou com tristeza – o que você fez consigo mesma?_

__ Estava te esperando, Mestre! – minha voz estava pastosa – Chegou na hora._

_Apreciei cada ruga formada no rosto de meu antigo mestre, tamanha a sua perplexidade, quando exibi meu exuberante sabre vermelho. Não queria muita conversa e o ataquei sem reservas. Não sei se foi por causa da droga que me deixou ligada ou se ele próprio de segurou para lutar comigo, mas o fato é que depois de inúmeras súplicas para que eu parasse, Giles ficou sem metade do braço. Ele me encarou ofegante com tristeza e decepção esperando a morte vir rápido. Não veio. Eu destruí parte do bar primeiro e a bola de demolição foi o corpo do meu mestre. Nunca havia sentido tanto poder em minhas mãos. Quanto mais eu o massacrava, mais eu percebia que não fazia aquilo por ódio e sim porque eu podia fazer. No ato final, eu o joguei para fora do bar e ele caiu no chão como um peso morto nos pés de Buffy, que havia chegado naquele exato momento. Reduzi um dos mais importantes e poderosos mestres jedis da Ordem em nada mais do que um grande pedaço de carne e sangue. Ela o pegou nos braços e lágrimas corriam em seu rosto. Uma cena comovente que eu poderia até chorar se não estivesse tão drogada. Giles ainda teve tempo de dizer suas últimas palavras, dar o seu último suspiro e seu corpo desaparecer como mágica. Foi quando Buffy enxugou as lágrimas e veio para cima de mim. Lutamos, e quando senti que não poderia vencer, recuei. Disse "até breve" e fui embora._

_Meu feito virou lenda. Passei a ser chamada de "Rubra, a Sanguinária", pelos povos subjugados mais supersticiosos. Para aqueles que acreditavam no demônio, eu era a própria personificação dele. Inventaram tantas histórias dos meus feitos, e posso dizer que a grande maioria era pura invenção de mentes criativas. Acho que o ato mais cruel que cometi foi contra Warren em plena praça pública de Theed com milhares de testemunhas. Ele fez piada da pessoa que mais amei na vida, Tara, e pagou caro. Eu lutei com ele, cortei suas duas mãos, cortei sua língua para que nunca mais falasse asneiras. Pararia por aí, se meu mestre não tivesse ordenado que eu desse um fim naquilo. Então fiz como os primitivos de Valar e arranquei o escapulário de Warren com o sabre antes de degolá-lo. O povo disse mais tarde que eu arranquei toda a pele dele e carbonizei seu corpo. As pessoas de Naboo sabiam que o meu nome verdadeiro era Willow Rosenberg, mas também incorporaram o apelido após o evento. Tornei-me um paradoxo de Darth Rack. Um rei adorado pelo seu povo com um servidor cruel ao seu lado._

_Meus atos me fizeram alcançar outro status entre os aprendizes. Todos passaram a temer meu poder. Rack dedicou um pouco mais da sua atenção para mim. Fez com que eu controlasse mais o um vício. Enviou-me para missões mais complexas que exigiam mais do meu intelecto e do meu poder de decisão. Fui bem-sucedida em todas, exceto uma: capturar a mestre jedi Buffy Summers Rosenberg._


	7. Chapter 7

A tremedeira foi passando aos poucos, assim como o suor frio e as crises de choro. Buffy pouco saiu ao meu lado nesse período e devo admitir que talvez não teria conseguido sem o suporte dela. Mas também devo a minha melhora a Dawn, por quem me afeiçoei. Era ela quem sempre me trazia comida e que narrava histórias cheias de imaginação. Foi um bom passatempo. Sempre aparecia um jedi passando de um lado ao outro para conferir se estava tudo em ordem, mas dificilmente algum deles parava para dizer um simples "oi", nem mesmo aqueles que já lutaram ao meu lado.

Conheci um pouco mais da vida jovem padawan que me fazia companhia. Dawn tinha 17 anos e ela não sabia se seus pais verdadeiros morreram ou a abandonaram. Nunca os viu. Disse que foi criada por uma senhora pouco gentil que morava em uma favela em Eriadu, um planeta das regiões remotas. Ficou a maior parte do tempo se virando nas ruas até os 13 anos, quando foi pega enquanto tentava roubar dinheiro do mestre Robin Wood que por um acaso estava lá numa missão de escolta. Surpresa, a menina tinha o dom e ele resolveu treiná-la. Dawn tem alguns orgulhos de quem viveu nas ruas como roubar sim, matar nunca. Ganhou alguns trocados em trabalhos esporádicos e bate no peito para dizer que nunca vendeu o corpo, apesar de muitas de suas colegas sim. Judiação pensar em meninas tão crianças já condenadas pela própria vida. Por tudo que essa menina passou, fiquei feliz em saber que o destino sorriu para ela e lhe deu uma oportunidade. Depois me senti culpada por mestre Wood ter pernas mecânicas por minha causa.

Logo pela manhã, depois que percebeu que minha coberta não tinha amanhecido tão molhada e que eu tinha dormido mais horas, Buffy me fez a seguinte proposta: eu me submeteria ao seu treinamento por um mês. Ao final desse prazo eu escolheria entre continuar com ela ou ir embora, fazer da minha vida o que quisesse. Ela não iria me parar. No fim desse prazo, caso quisesse voltar para Darth Rack, então nosso destino estaria traçado. Apenas uma de nós sairia viva. Achei uma ótima oferta, considerando que era uma prisioneira.

Minha resposta foi "sim", o que provocou um enorme sorriso no rosto de minha irmã. Logo ela voltou e entrou na minha cela carregando uma esfera metálica do tamanho de um punho fechado. Sabia perfeitamente para o que aquilo servia.

_ Preparada? – Buffy segurou a minha mão.

_ Isso é ridículo!

_ Está com medo?

_ Não tenho medo!

_ Certo...

_ Não ouse duvidar!

_ Prove então.

Concentrei-me na pequena esfera em minha frente. O objetivo era mantê-la flutuando harmonicamente. Funcionou nos primeiros 15 segundos, mas depois senti uma corrente passar pelo meu corpo e meus olhos arderam. Meus sentimentos entraram em curto. Senti ódio, amor, raiva, calma, medo, confiança, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isso me fez perder o controle por um segundo ou dois, e esse tempo mínimo fez com que a esfera se chocasse violentamente contra a parede e fizesse um pequeno rombo. A bola em si se achatou com o impacto. Se atingisse uma pessoa, dependendo do lugar que batesse no corpo, ela estaria morta.

_ Seus olhos estão negros! – Buffy disse com uma ponta de decepção.

_ Eles tem esse hábito – dei pouca importância.

_ Will...

_ Ok, eu sei...

_ Ta... vou sair um pouco. Volto logo! – fez o sinal para que abrissem a porta da cela e saiu de cabeça baixa.

Se conheço bem ela, devo me preparar.

...

__ Concentre-se na esfera, jovem aprendiz._

_Olhei para o objeto e o fiz flutuar harmonicamente, como tantas outras vezes. _

__ Ótimo! Agora coloque todo o seu desejo, sua raiva, ódio, frustração nessa bola e faça dela a sua arma. O inimigo está na sua frente. Ataque!_

_Fiz o que ele pediu, porém não com a força que ele desejava._

__ Tente outra vez, concentre-se, mate._

__ Mestre... eu não acho..._

__ Eles não deixaram sua amante morrer? Você não quer se vingar. Imagine que na sua frente está aquela sua irmã jedi. A que deixou o amor de sua vida morrer por puro egoísmo e ciúmes._

_Ergui a bola, fiz ela flutuar até a altura da minha cabeça. Então fiz o objeto colidir com a parede em frente com mais força. Mas ainda não o suficiente. Rack encostou a ponta de seus dedos em minhas têmporas. O que senti foi ódio, o mais puro que podia existir. Isso deixou meu corpo ofegante e trêmulo. Repeti pela terceira vez o exercício e dessa vez a esfera afundou na parede._

__ Bom! Muito bom – Rack me deu as costas – vamos repetir mais tarde._

_Olhei o meu novo mestre seguir para o saguão interno do palácio e depois olhei para o espelho d´água ao meu lado. Meus olhos estavam negros e era possível ver pequenas veias azuis saltadas no meu rosto. Joguei uma pedra para que a imagem se dissolvesse. Nunca mais olhei o meu reflexo._


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de comer bem mais uma refeição e conversar um pouco mais com Dawn, Buffy entrou determinada na minha cela. Buffy determinada assusta até mesmo o mais malévolo dos siths.

_ Quero que você plante bananeira!

Pirou! Foi o primeiro pensamento que passou em minha mente. Minha irmã, garota prodígio, a mais nova mestre jedi ordenada na história. A garota que colocou em si a missão de recuperar um aprendiz de sith, e ela quer isso me fazendo plantar bananeira! Sorri irônica. Mas só para disfarçar minha perplexidade e descrença.

_ Quer que eu te mostre como plantar bananeira, caso tenha esquecido? – cruzou os braços em desafio.

_ Vai em frente!

Ela retirou sua jaqueta e a atirou num canto. Depois colocou as duas palmas no chão, impulsionou o seu corpo na medida certa. Endireitou o tronco e uniu as duas pernas. Ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até dobras suas pernas para frente e ficar de pé.

_ Acho que não entendi! Faz de novo? – levei na brincadeira.

_ Will, sem essa! Sua vez.

Fiz o mesmo movimento. Coloquei as duas palmas no chão, impulsionei o meu corpo e o que consegui foi dar uma cambalhota desajeitada. Já levantei olhando feio para Buffy, que estava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

_ É que eu não faço isso há muito tempo.

Tentei novamente e dessa vez consegui elevar as pernas um pouco mais alto, mas os meus braços tremiam sem força e me desequilibrei novamente. Na terceira tentativa meu corpo pendeu para o lado e na quarta e não tive forças para juntar as pernas. Na quinta já não tinha força para nada. O pior é que quando dei por mim percebi que tinha se formado uma pequena platéia em frente a cela. Ótimo! Todos estavam apreciando o circo. Só faltava os petiscos. Olhei para todos eles com raiva e precisei de muito auto-controle para não avançar até a grade e pegar alguém.

_ QUAL É A GRAÇA? – berrei para o público – ISSO AQUI POR ACASO É UM SHOW?

_ Pessoal! Fora! – Buffy disse se controlando para não rir.

A platéia logo se diluiu e pouco depois me vi sozinha mais uma vez com minha irmã. Cruzei os braços e sentei em minha cama com a respiração ofegante. A minha vontade era bater nela por causa da humilhação.

_ Não vai tentar de novo?

_ Vai se lascar! – resmunguei.

_ Se lembra quando a gente competia para ver quem ficava mais tempo assim?

_ Lembro... brincadeira inútil de criança!

_ Nem tanto, Will. Ficar de ponta cabeça não é só aprender a técnica e ter força nos braços. Isso requer concentração, equilíbrio – sentou ao meu lado – você não conseguiu porque tudo dentro de você está revirado, um caos.

_ E daí?

_ Nós precisamos recuperar isso. Juntas!

_ Plantando bananeira?!

_ E meditando, e fazendo exercícios de concentração, de controle emocional.

_ Já vi que esse mês vai passar devagar! – suspirei.

_ Venha, vamos tentar algo mais trivial – cruzou as pernas em cima da minha cama e ficou de frente para mim.

Fiz o mesmo. Buffy pegou em minhas mãos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Procurei fazer o mesmo. Quem sabe no meio da minha suposta meditação eu pudesse cair no sono, afinal!

...

__ Vamos Will, só mais um pouco!_

_Meus braços já não agüentavam mais ficar sustentando a posição de ponta-cabeça. Ao contrário de Buffy, que aparentava poder ficar pelo menos mais meia hora na minha frente na mesma posição. Deus, ela poderia andar sobre duas mãos se quisesse. Eu não. O esforço que precisava fazer para ficar parada de ponta-cabeça em estado de não meditação era enorme. Desisti. Sentei no chão e respirei fundo, procurando me recuperar da leve dor de cabeça. Buffy sentou ao meu lado e senti que ela iria fazer mais uma piada sem-graça, mas desistiu. Ela tinha mania de desafios idiotas como esses._

_Foi uma época difícil. Tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para Endor e Buffy estava encantada com a descoberta de tudo que era capaz de fazer. Com freqüência ela fazia desafios bobos como esse e quase sempre ganhava. Eu, por outro lado, ainda estava muito abalada com a morte dos meus pais, com a mudança de planeta e com a recém-descoberta de um destino completamente diferente daquilo que imaginei. Achava que me casaria com Xander, seria uma engenheira e trabalharia desenvolvendo novos veículos e máquinas em Corellia. Teria dois filhos, um menino e uma menina nessa ordem, que seria madrinha dos filhos de Buffy. No dia de graças, toda a família iria se reunir na casa dos meus pais para celebrar. Demorou um tempo para me conformar que meu destino não seria nada parecido._

_Naquela noite, talvez por estar chateada ou ainda sofrendo dores de cabeça por aceitar os desafios idiotas de Buffy, fui dormir mais cedo sem comer nada. Tive um pesadelo. Imagens que se repetiram com alguma regularidade com o passar dos anos. Eu sendo engolida pelas trevas. No dia seguinte Giles olhou para mim e suspirou. Na época esse gesto passou despercebido, mas hoje tenho certeza de que ele já sabia que o meu destino era negro. Isso leva a uma questão: se o meu futuro negro era conhecido, então por que os mestres permitiram o meu treinamento?_


	9. Chapter 9

É estranho ver a desconfiança e o medo no olhar de algumas pessoas toda a vez que Buffy entrava na minha cela. Faz uma semana que treino com minha irmã, nada muito puxado, basicamente trabalho de meditação para que eu reencontre o meu equilíbrio. Devo dizer que sinto uma melhora. Já não sofro tanto com a abstinência e noite passada veio o grande avanço: pela primeira vez em muito tempo não tive um pesadelo ou um sono obscuro. Foi um despertar diferente. Parecia que estava mais leve, pude aproveitar um pouco de paz interior mesmo que por alguns poucos minutos. Até que Buffy entrou e trouxe a notícia.

_ Will – ela puxou minhas cobertas – você vai sair hoje.

_ O quê? – disse ainda sonolenta.

_ Você nos deu algumas informações ontem e como prometi, hoje você terá direito a um breve passeio em nossas dependências.

_ Tão cedo? – disse ainda grogue – nunca pensei que você fosse conseguir essa concessão. Já achei um milagre eles não terem te mandado me matar.

_ Não se preocupe com o Conselho.

_ Como não?

_ Eles não importam agora.

E o sinal de alerta finalmente soou. Algo não estava nos trilhos e Buffy escondia alguma coisa de mim. Decidi não pressiona-la por informações, não agora. era cedo demais. Precisava primeiro era suportar os olhares da segurança jedi que se formou em volta do meu pequeno passeio. Saí de mãos dadas com minha irmã e passamos um longo corredor daquilo que era o setor de detenção até chegar na sala de segurança. Tudo muito parecido com os porões do Templo Jedi em Corellia, tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Entramos no elevador e logo imaginei o que veria quando a porta se abrisse: o hall de segurança do térreo e a paisagem urbana do planeta entrando pelas janelas. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, surpresa! Não era o Templo, mas sim um grande hangar cheio de gente de várias espécies trabalhando em caças, outras circulando apressadas e mais algumas apenas conversando.

_ Onde estamos afinal? – perguntei boquiaberta.

_ Base de Yavin 4.

_ Achei que a Base de Yavin 4 tivesse sido tomada pela BARD.

_ E foi.

_ Quando vocês a pegaram de volta?

_ Ninguém a pegou de volta.

_ Como? – fiquei atônita – Você? Quando? Eu nunca...

_ Eu não, Will – sorriu – é que estamos lutando do mesmo lado nessa guerra!

_ E daí? Os membros da BARD são um tanto... temperamentais e com forte oposição política em relação ao Templo. Acho que eles e vocês lutariam do mesmo lado de uma guerra, mas não juntos.

_ Verdade! Você tem um ponto.

_ Então?

_ Lembra dos dias que me ausentei em Hantar? – fomos caminhando até uma párea reservada do hangar para evitar todos os olhares curiosos.

_ Vagamente – e Buffy fez cara de descrédito – é verdade! Estava jogada numa cela de rocha com vários ferimentos abertos e ainda com crise de abstinência! Você quer que eu ainda lembre de detalhes?

_ Desculpe – ela digitou uma senha e entramos num salão vazio – bom, nesse tempo eu recorri ao Conselho para que você recebesse ajuda. Mas os mestres mandaram te matar! No entanto alguns cavalheiros jedis acreditaram em mim e resolveram me ajudar. Então fomos até Quentin na lua Xion e pedi ajuda a BARD. Ele não gostou da idéia, mas me deu um crédito de confiança em retribuição a alguns favores que fiz a ele. Então me deixou te trazer para Yavin 4... até mesmo porque essa base perdeu a importância para eles. Estão aqui mais para marcar território – ela abriu um sorriso, mesmo que contido – Peguei a oferta e disse a eles que só precisava de algum tempo contigo e que tudo que você fizesse eles poderiam me responsabilizar diretamente.

_ Interessante! – Buffy sentou no meio da sala com as pernas cruzadas e com um gesto pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo – mas esse é o passeio que você me prometeu? A um grande salão vazio? – ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

_ Computador! – disse em alto e bom tom – carregar programa três do arquivo de Buffy Summers Rosenberg.

E como um passe de mágica a sala foi criando vários raios holográficos a nossa volta. E esses fios azulados foram desenvolvendo formas e cores até que em poucos minutos eu estava no meio de uma floresta gigantesca. Estava fascinada com o ambiente e acho que pude sentir até o cheiro do verde. E tinha som ambiente. Toquei num dos troncos das árvores e pude sentir uma resistência, como se tivesse tocando de leve em um de verdade. Minha mão só atravessou a imagem holográfica quando coloquei um pouco mais de pressão contra o troco virtual. Era uma tecnologia incrível e totalmente nova para mim.

_ Uau!

_ Sabia que você ia gostar!

_ Alguma chance de saber quem projetou isso?

_ É coisa da BARD! Eles não disseram o nome do engenheiro, nem de onde veio.

_ Ok! – olhei ao meu redor – Endor?

_ Eu sou saudosista.

...

_A BARD não é um grupo conhecido fora dos círculos políticos e do Templo Jedi. Eu mesma só ouvi falar da existência deles meses depois que comecei o treinamento com Giles. Trata-se de uma organização formada por desertores do Templo Jedi e dos oposicionistas mais radicais da Aliança. Eles têm filosofia meio anarquista. Os políticos acreditam que a Aliança deveria ser uma instituição puramente diplomática e não normativa. Sua finalidade deveria ser um centro de debate amplo entre representantes dos sistemas ditos "civilizados". Já os jedis do grupo discordam da política do Templo instituída pela família Skywalker. Eles dizem que as questões da Aliança não são de responsabilidade jedi e que eles deveriam atuar de forma livre e independente. Às vezes acontecem alguns confrontos diretos com bases da Aliança e Jedis. Num deles, antes mesmo do meu ingresso à Ordem, a BARD tomou a base jedi e Yavin 4 e ali se estabeleceu para marcar território. Acredito que se o Templo quisesse a base de volta, teria conseguido, mas a verdade é que a maior importância de Yavin 4 é histórica, uma vez que a capital da galáxia é Corellia, que está muito longe dali. Rack uma vez tentou fazer uma aliança com a BARD e mandou Drussila. Ouvi dizer que ela acabou desviando sua atenção para o então recruta Spike e esqueceu o alto-escalão. Os dois vivenciaram um romance tórrido por quase um ano que acabou alguns meses antes de eu me unir a Rack. Não sei muito à respeito dele, apenas que ele foi um caçador de recompensas renomado, que acabou se refugiando na BARD para se proteger de um chefão do crime. O que sei é que Drussila quase não voltou para Naboo! O grande líder deles é o ex-diplomata Quentin. Outro membro notório que me era familiar é ex-padawan Faith Lohane. Ela tem uma história curiosa. Começou a ser treinada ainda criança pelo pai, John Lohane Wilkins. Sempre teve problemas com disciplina no Templo. A regra do não relacionamento amoroso e de certa forma, da castidade, ela quebrou aos 14. Quando o seu pai foi atraído para o lado negro, ele tentou traze-la consigo. Mas Faith era uma rebelde, não uma vilã. Ela não se encaixava no Templo e tão pouco quis acompanhar o pai na jornada ao lado negro. Achou seu lugar na BARD. Lembro que essa era a maior bronca do pai dela. Sempre que tive a oportunidade de conversar com Wilkins em Naboo, ele sempre falava de sua filha com ódio, que no fundo você sentia que se tratava apenas de ressentimento por ela não o ter acompanhado._


	10. Chapter 10

Os dias seguiram mais rápidos depois que passei a fazer saídas periódicas em companhia de Buffy. Tirando a tensão de cada passeio e os olhares que atraí, tudo era muito tranqüilo e normal. Tive a oportunidade de conversar um pouco com Faith, uma jovem mulher interessante que tinha na minha presença uma esperança. Se eu conseguisse me recuperar, talvez o mesmo pudesse acontecer com o pai dela. Eu não gostava de ser esperança dos outros. Era como se alguém colocasse um peso que não estava disposta a carregar. Spike era homem experiente e charmoso. Era oito anos mais velho que minha irmã e desconfio que os dois possam ter um relacionamento amoroso no futuro. Os dois flertavam o tempo todo, mesmo na minha frente. Noite passada mestre Wood chegou de uma campanha fracassada em Malastere e veio dividir algumas informações ao capitão Logran, o responsável pela base de Yavin 4. Eu não consegui saber de muita coisa, pois rapidamente fui confinada a cela mais isolada da base com dois jedis de vigia em minha porta. Sabia que mesmo com as saídas, ainda era uma prisioneira e estava conformada com isso, pois tinha a certeza que dentro de duas semanas Buffy me daria o poder escolha entre ficar ou ir embora e eu colocaria a minha vida na palavra dela. Mas o meu novo endereço me deixou frustrada. A cela era escura em formato triangular, sem conforto com paredes reforçadas. Se não fosse por uma pequena abertura na porta, meu contato com o ambiente seria zero. Sentei no chão frio com as pernas cruzadas e ali fiquei quieta remoendo minhas mágoas.

Horas depois uma novidade veio até mim. Senti a presença próxima dos siths e do meu mestre Rack. Eles estavam chegando ao sistema e Buffy não teria como saber disso. Tudo porque um jedi não consegue detectar um sith se ele não quiser que isso ocorra. Entrei em conflito interno. Poderia alertar aos jedis e dar a eles uma chance ou deixar que Rack e sua frota atacasse de surpresa. Pensei em como seria bom receber mais uma dose do brilho e também como isso seria desperdiçar todo o meu esforço nas últimas semanas. Pensei no amor e na mágoa que tinha de Buffy. Pensei em Giles, pensei em Rack. Pensei nos meus pais. De tanto pensar, fiquei calada.

Mais tarde, não sei precisar se foram horas ou minutos, ouvi barulho de explosões e gritos. Primeiro os escutava ao longe e depois ficaram muito próximos, até que a porta da minha cela foi arrombada.

_ Lady Rubra – Gunn apareceu em minha porta – está finalmente livre! – e entregou um sabre de luz para mim.

E veio a ponderação final. Se Buffy nem permitiu que escolhesse que lado lutar é porque ela, no fundo, não acreditava em mim. Sei perfeitamente que se os siths estão aqui é porque Yavin 4 é um lugar estratégico fundamental e precisava ser conquistado. Eles não vieram por mim. Mas uma vez aqui, eles entregaram uma arma para que eu continuasse com eles.

_ É um prazer, lorde Kane.

Olhei para os jedis mortos no chão com frieza. Nem jedis eram: padawans. Corremos até o elevador junto com a pequena tropa auxiliar que nos acompanhava. Quando chegamos ao térreo, o que vi era uma guerra dentro do hangar.

_ Hora da diversão, Rubra.

Rack estava absoluto em um dos cantos, cercado por uma pequena frota. Pelo olhar, estava adorando tudo. Fui até ele.

_ Mestre! – me curvei.

_ Rubra!

_ Obrigada por me libertar.

_ Você sabe que há melhores formas de me agradecer.

_ Sim mestre!

Ativei o sabre de luz vermelha e procurei minha primeira vítima. Um jovem padawan lutava bravamente contra a tropa de elite de Naboo. Pedi para que eles afastassem porque começaria o meu aquecimento ali. Eles obedeceram. O jovem em questão era Li-Saad e era apenas dois anos mais novo que eu. A luta demorou mais do que imaginei, em parte porque meu corpo estava preso pela falta de prática, mas ainda sim o jovem não foi páreo para mim. Terminou degolado. Foi quando escutei um grito de agonia. Era Buffy, que havia assistido os momentos finais. Olhei para ela e depois olhei para o meu mestre. Rack sorriu. Era a hora do meu grande teste. Lutar contra a minha irmã na frente do Lorde Sith.

_ Quero ela no chão! – ele disse entre os dentes.

Obedeci. Avancei até onde Buffy estava e sem pestanejar, ataquei com toda força que pude. Sentia que podia vencê-la pela primeira vez. Estava mais equilibrada, era naturalmente mais poderosa apesar de não ter a mesma técnica e habilidade de Buffy. Outra vantagem que tinha era que sabia usar minha agressividade e meu ódio ao meu favor. Buffy se defendia como podia. Sua vida dependia disso. Ao mesmo tempo sentia que ela se segurava porque não aproveitava as chances de ganhar vantagem quando elas apareciam. Eu, por outro lado, podia ouvir a voz do meu mestre em minha mente: "libere todo seu ódio, sua raiva. Não tenha piedade". E mais e mais batia mais forte contra o sabre dela. Mais e mais a chutava e a socava. Buffy não trocou uma palavra comigo. Não pediu para que eu parasse e pensasse. Nada. Todo som que saía da boca dela eram os grunhidos de dor ou do esforço.

A luta foi se estendendo e aquilo não era bom para mim porque Buffy tinha melhor condicionamento físico. Quando mais a luta durasse, pior pra mim e melhor pra ela, mesmo com o supercílio aberto, o que deixou seu rosto coberto com o próprio sangue. Ela abriu a guarda por um instante e aproveitei para usar isso ao meu favor. Joguei um objeto em cima dela usando o meu poder e aproveitei para desarmá-la. Girei o corpo e dei uma rasteira, que a fez cair de costas no chão duro. Peguei o seu sabre e cruzei com o meu, como uma tesoura. Quando ela se ajoelhou, já estava com a tesoura de sabres em seu pescoço. Bastava um movimento meu e fim.

_ Bravo, Rubra, bravo – Rack aplaudiu – agora traga sua irmã aqui.

Olhei para Buffy. Ela parecia conformada e resolveu facilitar meu trabalho. Não ofereceu resistência quando agarrei a gola de sua blusa e a arrastei até os pés do meu mestre, sempre a ameaçando pelo sabre para mantê-la quieta. Rack a olhou com admiração, isso pude perceber, o que para mim não era algo inusitado. Buffy não podia ser muito esperta para certas coisas e pecava por ser sentimental, mas era a melhor guerreira que já vi atuar e tinha uma habilidade extraordinária para treinamentos e táticas militares. De fato ela merecia o título de mais jovem mestre Jedi da história. A obsessão de meu mestre em converte-la ao lado negro era mais que justificável, embora sempre tivesse a intuição que faltavam alguns pedaços nessa história.

_ É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, Rosenberg. Aposto que temos muito que conversar.

A expressão do rosto de Rack era desagradável até para mim. Ele se aproximou e tentou fazer uma carícia no rosto de Buffy, que respondeu com um movimento brusco e expressão de nojo. Rack não se impressionava com coisas assim. Com toda calma, agarrou um punhado de cabelo da nuca de Buffy e a forçou a ficar quieta antes de se aproximar e dizer algo em seu ouvido. Não tinha idéia do que se tratava, mas ao julgar pelo rosto de minha irmã, ela odiou. Secretamente eu também estava extremamente desconfortável com a situação.

Guardas a cercaram e a algemaram em segundos e logo nós seguimos ao pátio fora do complexo para embarcar na nave particular de Rack e sua escolta. Fiquei surpresa quando ele nos chamou para viajar até o provável destróier em sua companhia. No meu caso, era a primeira vez que tinha esse "privilégio" antes só reservado a aprendizes como Darla, Wilkins ou Wesley. Tudo naquela nave era diferenciado. Mais conforto, mais segurança, mas recursos. Aquela nave de transporte foi projetada para resistir a impactos absurdos, como uma queda livre ou um míssel com escudo desligado. Rack sentou-se em sua poltrona cativa, degraus acima dos outros acentos. No manche estava o melhor piloto de combate da frota e um auxiliar com qualificações extraordinárias. Também se encontravam dois fuzileiros que não conhecia, mas tinha certeza que deviam estar entre os mais qualificados da academia militar de Naboo.

Rack me instruiu para sentar num dos acentos destinados aos seus aliados políticos, isso quando algum o acompanhava. Eram apenas quatro desses. Buffy foi deitada no chão com pés e mãos algemados e sob a mira de pistolas. Não gostava daquela cena, não achava direito que alguém como ela passasse por tal situação. Ou a sentava numa das poltronas ou que a escoltasse em outra nave mais adequada para prisioneiros. Também havia o lado irmã gritando dentro de mim, que estava louco para protege-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas meu lado "humano" precisou ficar escondido no fundo porque sabia que meu mestre perceberia o meu conflito no menor vacilo e faria algo para me punir.

Em poucos minutos pousamos no destróier num hangar muito próximo a ala reservada ao rei de Naboo e comandante na guerra contra a Aliança Galáctica. Ele desceu soberano seguido pelo resto da tripulação: eu, Buffy (escoltada pelos fuzileiros) e os pilotos. Rack deu ordens para que caminhássemos até a sala imperial, um espaço da nave onde ele poderia desfrutar de todo conforto. O segui intrigada com todo aquele mistério e sentia que uma bomba estava prestes a estourar.

_ Ajoelhe-se Rosenberg e aceite o lado negro da força, assim como sua irmã caçula.

_ E por que faria isso? – fez sua melhor voz de deboche, criando para si a impressão que nada a abalaria tão facilmente - já não tem aprendizes o suficiente?

_ Porque você não poderá fugir para sempre do seu destino – fez uma pausa ao ver o sorriso no canto dos lábios da minha irmã – não pense que sairá superior, minha jovem. Tenho experiência de sobra para lidar com joguinhos de palavras e bravados. Infelizmente, para você, não tenho tanta paciência.

_ Sua auto-confiança em excesso e arrogância ainda será a sua ruína, Rack. Verá que não poderá me converter com facilidade... e nem mesmo minha irmã! Ou não precisaria drogá-la para que ela ficasse ao seu lado.

Rack apenas sorriu e andou em minha direção. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e, sem que pudesse prever, fez um corte no meu braço. O sangue saiu depressa pelo rasgo, pintando meu corpo e minhas roupas de vermelho vivo. Rack segurou meu punho e mostrou para Buffy.

_ Esse sangue aqui é praticamente o mesmo que ainda teima em escapar do corte acima de sua sobrancelha. Ele está cheio de força negra, de histórias de lutas pelo poder. Esse sangue carrega uma tradição sith que você sequer imagina existir.

_ Meu pai nunca foi um Sith – Buffy protestou – ele era um homem decente. O primeiro que teve coragem de lutar contra você.

_ Seu pai? – e veio o sorriso cínico – Sangue sith corria em suas veias, mas ele era fraco demais para entender a própria natureza. Foi por isso que eu o descartei e me concentrei em quem realmente havia herdado o verdadeiro poder da Força. O meu poder, o meu legado – e acariciou novamente o rosto de Buffy e também o meu.

_ O quê? – perguntei confusa – Por que herdaríamos o seu legado... – e a ficha caiu.

De repente todas peças se encaixaram. Por que ele não me matou quando cheguei a Naboo, a preocupação em me manter ao seu lado mesmo que drogada, o fato dele nunca ter tentado me seduzir, ao contrário que acontecia com as outras aprendizes, todos os treinamentos pessoais. Sua obsessão para ter Buffy ao seu lado. Encarei minha irmã e uma tristeza incontrolável me abateu. Ela também interpretou a mesma coisa a julgar pelo desgosto que sentia e a notícia era a pior possível.

_ Você mandou matar o seu próprio filho – Buffy disse entre os dentes – você mandou matar o meu pai – não segurou as lágrimas nos olhos – como pôde fazer isso? QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO É VOCÊ?

_ Ira deveria entregar vocês a mim tão logo tivessem condições de segurar um sabre, mas ele traiu e esse foi o seu maior erro. Eu mandei tirá-lo do caminho e pegar vocês duas tão logo descobri sua traição – a voz de Rack era calma e por mais perturbador que parecesse, senti que aquilo era verdade – Ira morreu porque não teve visão. Ele preparou seu próprio velório ao me trair – e encarou Buffy – Se é para matar o único filho, que se faça por suas próprias mãos e foi o que eu fiz.

Quis vomitar tamanho era o enjôo que aquelas palavras provocaram em mim. Mas fiquei quieta, em silêncio. Não era o momento de reagir.

_ Prometo que o seu destino será diferente do seu pai, caso aceite sua herança. Você e sua irmã vão me servir no lado negro... ou morrerão.

_ E depois dizem que os avós estragam os netos! – encarei minha irmã. Não era momento para sarcasmo, mas Buffy era uma selvagem nesse aspecto e dificilmente deixaria de falar – E o senhor está se saindo uma candura de avô. Nunca me senti tão comovida com tal opção. Servir ou morrer? Que dúvida cruel!

_ BUFFY! – gritei em advertência.

_ Qual o problema Will? Sua sobrevivência não está garantida? E comigo fora do cenário, ainda terá um avozinho todo só para você! Ele é família, afinal! -

Foi silenciada com os disparos de energias vindos das mãos de Rack. Aquele era um golpe realmente poderoso e que exigia muito conhecimento da Força. Alguns mestres jedis conseguiam bloquear tal ataque com o auxílio do sabre. Na história consta que mestre Yoda conseguia absorver tal agressão. Eu não era capaz disso ainda. Não tinha o equilíbrio e controle apropriado. Buffy conseguia com o auxílio do sabre. Infelizmente ela não tinha muito controle sob o próprio destino estando ajoelhada e com as mãos algemadas nas costas, o mestre sith a sua frente, a guarda real de Naboo inteira do lado de fora, além de mim. Ela recebeu o impacto violento do golpe que a arrastou vários metros no chão liso e metálico antes de parar e tentar sentar-se ainda atordoada.

_ Você fala demais, jedi – Rack a alertou.

_ Eu nunca vou te servir – disse entre os dentes, com determinação – eu nunca irei para o lado negro.

_ Questão de tempo...

Golpeou mais uma vez e Buffy rolou no chão em agonia. Ela morreria, com toda certeza, porque Rack não era mesmo de ter muitos apegos sentimentais. Era um sujeito com aliados, nunca amigos. Por mais confusa que estivesse, a única coisa clara em minha mente foi que aquela cena me feria mais do que poderia imaginar. Buffy era minha irmã mais velha, minha família e minha referência.

_ Mestre! – implorei a Rack tão logo ele deu um intervalo entre um golpe e outro – Por favor, deixe que eu fale com ela.

_Você? – me olhou com certo deboche – logo alguém cheia de conflitos internos?

_ Não vou mentir ao senhor, mestre. Amo a minha irmã e me fere vê-la assim. Mas sou inteligente o bastante para escolher o lado certo. E esse lado é o seu, meu mestre e meu avô. Buffy é teimosa, mas ela também vai descobrir que não pode lutar contra o destino, que é te servir. Só é preciso um pouco de tempo.

_ Terá o seu tempo. Escolte sua irmã até a sala segura. Ela ficará presa até chegarmos a Naboo.

_ Sim, meu lorde!

Segurei Buffy pelo braço e a ergui do chão. Ela estava visivelmente tonta e não conseguia falar qualquer coisa, ou talvez não quisesse. Quatro guardas nos seguiram em escolta em direção a sala segura, que é uma espécie de prisão reforçada próxima a ala dos comandantes. Rack teve a idéia de incluir compartimentos assim em toda a frota com o intuito de prender mestres jedis ou inimigos fisicamente poderosos demais para ser contidos em celas comuns. Enquanto Buffy caminhava com as pernas bambas, comecei a questionar se realmente gostaria de voltar a servir aquelas pessoas e lutar do lado oposto da Aliança. A certeza que tinha era que sangue ou não, Rack me assustava mais do que poderia imaginar e estava receosa sobre o futuro que ele nos reservaria. Isso sem mencionar na raiva em saber que ele foi capaz de sacrificar o próprio filho.

Não conheço a história deles, mas pelo pouco de informação que recebi, vejo com clareza que meu pai não era um fraco. Um fraco jamais teria condições de conspirar contra um mestre sith por muito tempo sem ser descoberto. Meu pai teve coragem suficiente para negar sua própria origem em favor daquilo que ele acreditava ser o mais correto. Convenhamos, por mais sofisticado que seja, Rack era um carniceiro e meu pai jamais gostaria de nos ver entregues nas mãos de um.

Entramos num cruzamento de corredores e sabia que se seguisse à diante, encontraria um dos pequenos hangares entre os inúmeros existentes numa nave daquele tamanho. Foi quando resolvi agir por impulso e ataquei com velocidade todos os guardas que auxiliavam na escolta. Matei todos em menos de um minuto, sem dar chance de reação. Buffy me encarou com um misto de curiosidade e perplexidade.

_ Will?

_ Se a gente parar para discutir qualquer coisa agora, volto atrás e te tranco.

Agarrei o seu braço e saí a puxando até o pequeno hangar. Não tínhamos muito tempo até o alerta de invasores ser acionado. Encontramos o hangar em poucos minutos e fiquei aliviada ao ver que havia uma nave com motor hiperdrive disponível.

_ Aonde pensam que vão? – um tenente nos abordou assim que pisamos os pés na pista.

_ Transporte de prisioneiro – encarei o militar com firmeza. Sabia que se ele fosse um pouco esperto, reconheceria Dath Rubra e nos deixaria passar. E a julgar a expressão de medo, ele me reconheceu.

_ Qual é o co-código, co-comandante? – se dissesse "buu" ele mijaria nas calças.

_ 19653 código laranja – rezei para que as coisas não tivessem mudado enquanto estive fora. Esse código era usado sempre pelo alto-escalão militar e oficiais de patente inferior dificilmente questionavam.

_ Ce-certo... vou, mandar pré-preparar a nave.

_ Só quero que abra aquela porta de segurança e mais nada.

_ Sim comandante – bateu continência e avisou a torre pelo rádio.

Enquanto eu e Buffy entramos no caça militar de Naboo, a pista se esvaziou rapidamente e a porta de segurança foi aberta. Em poucos segundos ganhei espaço e distância em relação ao destróier e ao planeta. Era importante correr para ficar fora do alcance do raio trator.

_ Para onde vamos? – Buffy perguntou.

_ Tatooine... essas naves possuem localizadores. Mas se vendermos num ferro-velho de Tatooine, que é terra de ninguém, eles vão desmonta-la em tempo recorde para vender peças e nós poderemos comprar lugares na nave de algum mercenário até Corellia. Afinal, não poderíamos entrar no planeta numa dessas belezas sem a guarda espacial querer nos explodir.

_ É um bom plano! Será que eu posso perguntar por que agora?

_ Porque tive uma epifânia enquanto Rack falava de papai... não sei se gostaria de voltar a lutar para a Aliança, mas sei que não quero ficar ao lado dele.

_ Você sabe que assim que pisar os pés em Corellia, eles vão querer te prender!

_ É um problema. Só que não há outro lugar razoável para ficar a salvo de Rack.

...

_A primeira vez que estive em Tatooine foi para resolver uma questão para Lorde Rack. Havia um ano que tinha me entregado para o lado negro e para o vício do brilho e estava numa fase de muita confiança. Rack tinha negócios lucrativos com alguns dos gângsteres, mas um deles se achou poderoso suficiente para quebrar o pacto e foi onde entrei. Minha missão era simples. Tinha de matar o ingrato e dar algumas instruções aos demais. Garantir que nenhum dos grandes bandidos tivesse a coragem de romper com Lorde Rack novamente. A princípio não gostei de fazer um trabalho sujo assim. Gunn era um especialista em assassinatos sumários. Eu me considerava uma estrategista, uma investigadora. Mas as coisas não foram tão fáceis como imaginei. _

_Fui cautelosa o suficiente para rondar os domínios de Tazzo, o meu alvo, com um pequeno dróide espião antes de aparecer em pessoa. Um dróide espião é muito prático pois envia os dados em tempo real e caso detecte movimento agressivo, ele se auto-destrói. Descobri nessa sondagem que Tazzo não era o único traidor. O rodiano Aldul, que comandava o tráfico de drogas em seis sistemas, planejava não pagar mais tributo a Rack para facilitar a realização de seu comércio ilegal. Também descobri que Tazzo estava muito bem vigiado contra movimentos Siths. Se quisesse pega-lo, deveria preparar uma armadilha porque dificilmente entraria em seus domínios e sairia ilesa. Para isso precisaria de semanas de estudo para conhecer cada ponto de sua toca e eu não tinha esse tempo. Também não queria prolongar minha estadia num planeta que considerava irritante, seco e terrivelmente quente. Eu odeio desertos._

_Nesse caso fui até um terceiro elemento. Marz era um hutt proprietário de uma rede de bares do planeta. O que o caracterizava era a discrição. Seus bares eram locais onde os chefes se reuniam para fazer negócios. Entrei em acordo com Marz. Eu plantaria uma falsa notícia que provocaria uma reunião imediata desses chefes. Marz seria comunicado do evento e repassaria a informação para mim. No dia e na hora marcada eu estaria lá para resolver a questão. E foi o que aconteceu. Plantei a informação falsa que prejudicaria o comércio ilegal de todos e eles entraram em parafuso. A reunião foi marcada poucas horas depois e o encontro aconteceria em dois dias. Nesse tempo, fiquei em minha modesta hospedagem dentro de Mos Espa para me certificar que nenhuma palavra da minha falsa informação seria contrariada._

_No dia do encontro, todos os cinco grandes chefes do crime refugiados em Tatooine se encontraram no local e hora exata do combinado. Ao chegarem lá, gravei cerca de uma hora de uma interessante discussão antes de fazer minha aparição triunfante. Matei Tazzo e Aldul a sangue frio e dei o recado de Lorde Rack para os três restantes. _

_No final, entendi porque Lorde Rack havia me mandado até lá. Gunn não teria feito o mesmo serviço e provavelmente teria falhado._


	11. Chapter 11

_ Tudo bem? – Buffy me perguntou assim que pousamos em Tatooine. Estava visivelmente tensa e nervosa.

_ Tudo! – respondi seca, mas sem a intenção de soar como tal.

_ Qual é o problema?

_ Eu só não gosto desse planeta! Odeio esse lugar, para falar a verdade.

_ Mesmo? Quando esteve... – ela fez uma dessas pausas dramáticas – esquece!

_ Não quer saber mesmo? – desafiei. Não pude me conter. Mesmo depois de ter vivido momentos intensos com minha irmã que só fortaleceu os nossos laços, ainda não conseguia parar de provocá-la.

_ Eu não quero mais saber de nada que diga respeito a Rubra – Buffy virou o rosto.

_ Mesmo que meus feitos do passado possam prejudicar nossa estadia por aqui?

_ Tão grave assim? – a voz dela era menor.

_ Nenhum genocídio... eu só matei dois chefões do crime.

Sempre ouvi que não há como escapar. Você vai sofrer as conseqüências boas ou ruins de cada ato que fez no passado. Somos o resultado daquilo que fizemos. E o que não sabia o que era naquele momento. Tudo que sentia era um turbilhão em minha mente. Não sentia remorso dos meus atos, mas também não estava orgulhosa. Não era uma boa pessoa e nem tinha a integridade de Buffy. Mas, por outro lado, também não era completamente má. Alguns diriam que estava apenas sendo humana, mas contradições do tipo são fatais para alguém como eu. É como Giles ensinou. Nenhum jedi conseguiu sobreviver a própria consciência dentro da dubiedade. Nem mesmo o lendário Anakin Skywalker e seus descendentes diretos. Ou você está de um lado ou de outro. Não dá para ficar em cima do muro. E eu estava em cima do muro. Sei que Buffy podia sentir o meu conflito e sofria por isso. De certa forma, ela também vivia algum conflito após a revelação atordoante que tivemos.

Antes de deixar a nave cobri o meu rosto como os povos da areia fazem, só deixando os olhos a mostra. Não queria que ninguém me visse. Não podia. As pessoas tinham medo da terrível Lady Rubra. Que desgraça era ter vergonha do próprio rosto! A primeira coisa que fizemos foi procurar o maior ferro-velho de Mos Espa para negociar a venda da nave. Buffy era um rosto desconhecido em Tatooine e por isso tomou a frente das negociações. Ela não precisava da minha ajuda para essas coisas, no entanto, pois se tratava de uma especialista nesse tipo de situação. Alguém com muito mais habilidade que eu e que não tinha pudor algum em trocar informações por dinheiro.

Conseguiu um excelente negócio. Muito melhor do que as minhas expectativas. Com a grana da nave, poderíamos comprar uma outra pequena em bom estado ou mesmo passagens com o mais careiro dos mercenários. Sentamos no bar para discutir a melhor estratégia quando uma figura conhecida chamou nossa atenção. Um homem de cabelo platinado, corpo forte e jeito durão. Juro que os olhos de minha irmã brilharam ao ver Spike jogando algumas moedas por um drink sozinho.

_ Posso te pagar uma bebida? – Buffy se aproximou do agente da BARD e sentou-se ao seu lado. Fiquei observando os dois na mesa mais próxima ao balcão.

_ Claro! As de graça são sempre melhores... – juro que ele quase caiu da cadeira ao reconhecer Buffy – Como? Eu achei que a sua irmãzinha tinha te ferrado... Faith viu vocês lutando e ela te entregado pro... pra aquele cara!

_ Minha irmãzinha fez isso, mas teve sua epifânia.

_ Ela...

_ Está há dois metros da gente.

Spike olhou discretamente por cima do ombro e eu acenei. Spike deu uma golada no seu drink e começou a conversar com Buffy de forma sussurrada. Não consegui ouvir mais nada, mas o debate foi curto e logo os dois saíram do balcão. Acenaram para que eu os acompanhasse para fora do bar. Fomos até um transporte terrestre estacionado nas proximidades e Spike começou a dirigir para algum lugar afastado da cidade. Contou que Faith salvou Dawn de uma emboscada dos guardas e fugiu com ela até um hangar seguro que ficava no subsolo da base. No meio do caminho elas ajudaram mestre Wood e Spike que estavam com muitas dificuldades em se livrar dos seus oponentes. Correram até o hangar e embarcaram na Slayer, que é a nave de Spike. Diz ele que é a mais rápida em toda a galáxia. Wood ainda quis voltar e tentar resgatar Buffy, mas foi logo convencido que ela estava jogada a própria sorte e que era preciso pensar na integridade de Dawn, sua filha adotiva. Escaparam por pouco da destruição de todas as instalações e do genocídio. Decidiram seguir para Tatooine antes de decidir o destino de todos porque nem Spike e nem Faith eram bem-vindos em Corellia. Nesse deserto sem fim, ao menos o mestre jedi e sua padawan poderiam arrumar um outro modo de voltar pra casa. Outra vantagem é que Spike é um nativo de Tatooine e sua mãe é uma pequena fazendeira de umidade. Um bom local para uma acolhida sem chamar atenção.

Após quase vinte minutos de viagem, Spike parou em frente a casa principal da fazenda. Um local muito bem arrumado e acolhedor. Uma senhora de idade apareceu para nos receber. Ela tinha certa aristocracia em seus movimentos, mas as marcas no rosto revelavam uma vida cheia de atos. Spike foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço forte e depois a beijou de leve na boca. Faith apareceu logo atrás da velha, surpresa com a nossa chegada.

_ Mãe – Spike anunciou – encontrei algumas amigas perdidas na cidade e decidi traze-las para um suco.

_ Sejam bem-vindas – ela acenou para que entrássemos na casa – a noite cairá depressa e uma tempestade de areia está a caminho.

A casa era aconchegante, que nos fazia sentir aquecidos. Eu não me lembrava de estar em um ambiente com atmosfera assim desde quando saí da minha própria. Sei que Giles tentou criar algo assim para Buffy e eu em Endor, mas não deu muito certo. Quando a velha senhora nos convidou para que sentássemos, fiquei de pé e relutante descobri o meu rosto porque sabia que em Tatooine era uma ofensa grave ser convidado a entrar em uma residência sem se revelar. A mulher me encarou, como se me reconhecesse de algum lugar. Procurei olhar para o chão.

_ Filho, apresente seus amigas. Achava até que você só tinha Faith de amiga – a acariciou o rosto da morena – que aliás, é quase como uma filha pra mim.

Sem perder a pose ele foi apenas apontando para nós e falando nossos nomes.

_ Mestre jedi Buffy Rosenberg e – fez uma pausa na minha vez – essa é Willow.

A gentil velha logo nos acomodou junto com um quarto razoavelmente grande que Dawn e Faith ocupavam. Logo descobrimos que eles também eram recém-chegados. A diferença era de algumas horas entre a nossa e a chegada deles. Todos estávamos de fato cansados por causa das últimas horas e da batalha. Não demorou muito até ver todos procurando dormir um pouco, menos eu. Fiquei na pequena cozinha da casa comendo um biscoito seco pouco saboroso, como tudo naquele planeta.

_ Não conseguiu dormir? – a velha me surpreendeu e eu levei um pequeno susto.

_ Não!

A expressão gentil de seu rosto havia desaparecido. Ela sentou na minha frente e me encarou com seriedade.

_ Seu nome de verdade não é Willow, ou é?

_ Willow Rosenberg para ser mais exata. Esse é o meu nome!

_ Mas você não o usou o tempo todo – Olhei para a velha com desconfiança. Até onde ela gostaria de chegar com aquela conversa? Deixei que ela continuasse antes de responder qualquer outra coisa – Você já se chamou Rubra, não é?

_ Eu se eu disser que sim?

_ Então eu responderei que você deveria morrer no fogo do inferno – esperei que sua próxima atitude fosse cuspir em mim ou gritar comigo ou tentar me matar a sangue frio. Só não sabia o porquê. A velha ficou parada em minha frente, com olhar fixo e rosto duro. Estava ficando difícil a encarar. Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que ela resolveu falar – só queria que você visse o que é o rosto de uma mãe cujo filho foi morto por você.

_ Senhora – fiquei intrigada – eu não...

_ Osny – ela falou duro, segurando as lágrimas – você matou o meu Osny.

_ Oh! – apoiei minhas costas na cadeira. Sinceramente não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum Osny. Talvez fosse alguém que acabou sucumbindo no fogo-cruzado ou mesmo que lutava do lado oposto – Lamento – procurei dizer baixo para não confronta-la – mas o nome do seu filho não me é familiar. Matei muitas pessoas e já não consigo ao menos lembrar de todos os rostos.

A velha ficou em silêncio olhando para mim e eu incomodada. Parecia que não cabia mais naquela casa. Precisava sair dali e tomar um ar fresco. Descobri que encarar uma mãe que perdeu o filho pelas minhas mãos era uma provação terrível demais. Ao mesmo tempo, isso me despertou algo novo... o desejo que isso nunca mais acontecesse.

_ Se me permite – fui me levantando – vou sair da sua casa.

_ Não! – ela segurou a minha mão com força e continuou com sua pose austera – senta que ainda não terminei – obedeci – sei que meu filho fez coisas terríveis, sei que ele procurou o seu destino – a partir daí fiquei ainda mais confusa. Então esse Osny não era uma boa pessoa? – Mas sou mãe e meu amor é incondicional, não importa o que o filho tenha feito – sua voz era dura e eu podia ver que estava lutando para não chorar – No início, quis que você tivesse o mesmo destino de Osny, queria te matar com minhas próprias mãos. Fiz Spike jurar que ele a traria aqui, na minha presença, para que eu vingasse meu outro filho. Estava disposta a sacrificar minha integridade e a me rebaixar até o seu nível. Mas quando você chegou aqui, percebi que não se parecia com Rubra, a Sanguinária, aquela cuja apenas a simples menção de seu nome aterroriza as pessoas. Vi uma jovem mulher acuada, insegura e incerta do próprio destino. Percebi que, de alguma forma, você teve direito a uma segunda chance. Foi difícil. Muito mesmo, mas decidi não tirar isso de você. Por alguma razão que nem eu consigo entender, meu coração diz que devo te perdoar.

_ Eu... eu – as palavras fugiram. Não que a velha tivesse alguma chance real comigo. Ela não duraria um segundo sequer. Mas ela me intimidava – eu não sei o que dizer...

_ Mas eu sei o que você vai fazer! Lutará em busca de sua própria redenção até o seu último suspiro. Só assim poderá pagar por todos os seus pecados.

De repente um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Redenção! Uma palavra forte e um objetivo tão difícil de ser alcançado. Deveria eu mergulhar o resto da minha vida em busca de perdão. O pior é que a sensação do perdão era refrescante e percebi que precisava muito disso. Do perdão de Buffy, dos meus mestres, das famílias de minhas vítimas... Ser perdoado trazia alguma paz de espírito e era essa sensação nova que aquela velha estava me proporcionando ao sugeri-lo.

_ Farei o meu melhor, senhora – disse com a voz embaçada sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Termine o seu lanche, Willow Rosenberg – ela se levantou – Precisa dessa energia porque tem muito trabalho pela frente.

Não tinha fome, não tinha sono, não tinha vontade de me mover. Meu cérebro parecia que tinha entrado em curto-circuito. Poderia sair correndo por aí para só parar quando estivesse morta ou incapacitada. Tudo, desde que Buffy me capturou e me afastou do lado negro, era difícil, incerto, duro demais. O caminho até o lado negro é mesmo muito fácil. A volta é que parece intransponível. E a redenção um sonho impossível. O som da tempestade de areia batendo na janela parou. Subi as escadas que levavam até o terraço da casa. Estava muito frio, como é comum em locais desérticos, e eu não estava adequadamente agasalhada. Mesmo tremendo fiquei sentada num pequeno muro a olhar as luzes opacas da cidade. Não passou cinco minutos e senti que não estava mais só.

_ Sua mãe é uma grande mulher – disse a Spike sem ao menos olhar para ele.

_ A melhor – ele sentou a meu lado.

_ É por isso que você nos trouxe até aqui, não é? Você queria que eu a confrontasse.

_ Sim. Devia isso. O que ela disse?

_ Que não tiraria a minha segunda chance.

_ Essa é a minha mãe! – e ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Osny era um crápula. Eu nunca teria dado a ele o crédito que Buffy deu a você. Na verdade, eu poderia ter o matado sem nenhuma dor na consciência. E estou falando isso só para deixar claro que não há nenhum problema ou mágoa entre nós.

_ Obrigada.

_ Não vai entrar? Aqui está congelando.

_ Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Assim que Spike saiu. Muitas emoções ecoaram em minha mente e eu precisava liberá-las de alguma forma. Foi então que levei minhas mãos até meu rosto e chorei.


	12. Chapter 12

A discussão que ocorreu no dia seguinte foi inútil e o nosso próximo destino era mesmo Corellia. Buffy entrou em contato com o Templo, que por sua vez informou que todos os sobreviventes de Yavin 4, exceto nós, haviam sido abrigados por outras bases do Templo ou da BARD. Faith e Spike não teriam problemas por lá, uma vez que a BARD estava lutando do mesmo lado. O problema era eu. Não ficou claro como seria recebida no Templo depois de todos esses anos com tudo que aconteceu. Buffy deixou a decisão comigo e então pensei na conversa com a mãe de Spike. Aquilo mexeu comigo com uma profundidade absurda. Dei o sinal verde para nosso retorno a Corellia. Seja lá o que fosse, deveria encarar de frente.

Não fiquei surpresa ao encontrar uma verdadeira tropa nos aguardando ao chegarmos no Templo. Wood desceu primeiro, seguido de Dawn, Spike e Faith. Eu e Buffy descemos juntas, de mãos dadas. Soldados da Aliança me deram voz de prisão, mas Wood, Buffy e os outros jedis presentes impediram que eu fosse levada. Seja lá o que fosse, eu era um assunto do Templo e tudo que envolvesse o meu nome seria resolvido nos moldes jedi. Enquanto Wood acomodou Spike e Faith, outra que estava retornando ao Templo depois de vários anos, eu e Buffy fomos chamadas imediatamente para a sala do Conselho, onde estava acontecendo uma reunião extraordinária.

Sempre ficava nervosa naquela sala. Lembro que estava apavorada na primeira vez que entrei e me vi cercada de todos aqueles mestres jedis austeros sentados em suas poltronas confortáveis. Mas não dessa vez. Entrei de cabeça erguida e sem medo. Não tinha mais nada a perder. Por causa da guerra, metade dos membros participavam da reunião de outras partes da galáxia, mas a outra metade ainda era muito intimadora. A começar por Larz Skywalker, que era o líder dali. Também havia o mon calamari Acker, os chalactan Rosd-Po e Laa Kal, a mirialana Osela, o togruta Fak Ti, a lannik Od Avull, a nautoland Rosse Fisto e os humanos Anil Overlos e Stass Solo. Buffy se curvou para cumprimentar seus mestres. Eu não.

_ Saudações mestre Rosenberg – Larz era sempre o primeiro interlocutor, talvez por ser o líder do Templo – e devo dizer que é uma surpresa que você esteja aqui Willow Rosenberg. Já tínhamos perdido a esperança que um dia voltaríamos a vê-la numa ocasião que não fosse uma luta.

_ Bom ver você também, Skywalker – Buffy me olhou feio por causa da minha completa falta de cerimônia que me dirigi ao mestre jedi. Estava pouco importando com isso uma vez que o meu medo de ficar perto daqueles velhos ou o pavor de ser punida por um mau-comportamento deixou de existir. Ficou o respeito, claro, mas que não precisava ser manifestado com uma cabeça baixa.

_ Seus modos pioraram sensivelmente depois da convivência com os siths, jovem Rosenberg – ele falou austero. Depois arrumou sua postura e continuou – Vocês, irmãs Rosenbergs, formam uma dupla e tanto. Mestre Buffy Summers Rosenberg é um fenômeno. Foi a mais jovem a se tornar cavalheiro e mestre jedi nos últimos 200 anos. Sempre teve desprezo pelas regras e nunca seguiu com fidelidade as nossas decisões – e seu tom de voz amenizou – Você é sempre tão cheia de surpresas, você sempre nos contradiz em algum momento!

_ Minhas desculpas, mestres.

_ Não se desculpe. Sua teimosia em seguir no que acreditava apenas de sermos contra trouxe a aliança da BARD contra Naboo e Rack. Você venceu muitas lutas usando estratégias pouco ortodoxas. E, quando a nossa ordem era eliminar todos os siths, você nos desobedeceu para tentar salvar a própria irmã. O lado negro em Willow é forte, mas nós sentimos sua luta interna, mostrando que ainda há esperança. E aposto, Buffy, que parte disso se deve a você.

_ Obrigada mestres, mas não entendo qual a razão de toda essa explanação.

_ Não é óbvio, mestre Rosenberg? – Stass Solo tomou a vez e Buffy balançou a cabeça em negativo – o que queremos é que um pouco dessa sua sábia indisciplina enriqueça o nosso Conselho. Mestre jedi Buffy Summers Rosenberg, queremos que você aceite uma cadeira em nosso Conselho.

_ Mas... – Buffy estremeceu e o meu queixo caiu.

_ Somos um grupo de anciões, jovem mestre. Por favor, tome seu lugar e nos presenteie com sua irresponsável sabedoria.

Se eu estava sem palavras com essa, imagine minha irmã. Ela se dirigiu constrangida até a poltrona reservada a ela e sentou ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não pude deixar de ficar feliz por tamanho feito. Sim, torcia por ela e sabia que Buffy presente no Conselho, as coisas se tornariam menos metódicas e mais efetivas no Templo Jedi.

_ Preciso fazer um discurso? – ela disse ainda num misto de emoção, surpresa e nervosismo – tenho que fazer um juramento?

_ Discursos não são necessários. E faremos a sua apresentação oficial apenas amanhã – Fak Ti tomou sua vez – agora vamos cuidar de sua irmã.

_ Sim – Skywalker retomou a palavra – Willow Rosenberg você deverá ser julgada pelo Conselho jedi em três dias e só então o seu destino será decidido. Até lá ficará sob custódia em regime fechado.

_ Com todo respeito mestre Skywalker... – Buffy se levantou para protestar.

_ Hey Buff – a interrompi – está tudo bem! É melhor passar por isso dentro da Ordem Jedi do que ser entregue diretamente para a Aliança. Sem um parecer da Ordem, eu seria submetida a um tribunal de crimes de guerra e condenada a sentença extrema!

_ Precisamente – Laa Kal se levantou – É bom ver que ao menos uma irmã Rosenberg conhece as leis, mesmo que não as cumpra! Eu vou escolta-la. Não faça nenhuma brincadeira!

Como se fosse fácil fazer qualquer gracinha rodeada dos melhores e mais poderosos jedis da galáxia.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca participei de um julgamento jedi mesmo porque eles são raros, ao contrário das sessões de advertências, que também têm votações e discussões dos fatos, mas são usados para coisas corriqueiras. Um julgamento é coisa mais formal, que envolve gente de fora da Ordem, há interesses em jogo. Eles funcionam de um jeito simples. Um dos mestres do Conselho é escolhido como relator do caso. É aquele que vai ficar fazendo infinitas perguntas para arrancar todas as informações possíveis. Geralmente eles escolhem o mais eloqüente. Enquanto há o interrogatório, ninguém além do julgado e do relator fala. Depois há um momento em que são abertas perguntas para os outros mestres, geralmente para esclarecer qualquer dúvida. O direito da minha defesa vem em seguida. Nada de terceiros elaborando textos impactantes. No último momento o julgado e convidados, se esses forem permitidos, se retiram da sala e ficam aguardando o parecer do Conselho. Por questões políticas um representante da Aliança foi convidado a participar da discussão.

No meu caso, posso ter dois grandes destinos possíveis. O primeiro é Conselho considerar que sou assunto deles e nesse caso, o meu destino estará nas mãos dos grandes mestres. A segunda possibilidade é eles concluírem que não sou da conta deles e me entregarem para a justiça da Aliança. Nesse caso, a minha vida vai depender do parecer que os mestres entregarão a promotoria. Um ruim vai me condenar à morte.

Passei os três dias presa em uma cela reforçada sem o direito de receber visitas. Foi bom para pensar nas coisas!

No dia "D" fui conduzida até a sala do Conselho. Todos os membros estavam sentados, incluindo Buffy, que estava mais tensa do que nunca. Podia sentir! Entre os convidados estavam três representantes do alto escalão da Aliança, o que era sinal de que minha cabeça era importante para os políticos. Quando cheguei em frente ao Conselho, me curvei em cumprimento antes de sentar em meu lugar. Anil Orvelos se levantou mostrando que seria o interlocutor.

_ Ano galáctico 459 DBY, processo 035, categoria A. Começa agora o julgamento de Willow Rosenberg, humana, 21 anos, nascida em 438 DBY, planeta de origem: Serenno. Willow Rosenberg é irmã caçula da mestre jedi membro desse Conselho Buffy Summers Rosenberg. Segundo nossas leis, Mestre Summers Rosenberg poderá participar dos questionamentos, mas não da discussão e dos votos pelo caso envolver um parente de sangue direto. Por isso minha jovem – direcionou para mim – não espere qualquer privilégio – e continuou para os demais – ela abandonou a Ordem Jedi aos 18 anos recém completados ainda padawan, e se aliou ao Lorde Sith Darth Rack, inimigo de guerra da Ordem Jedi e da Aliança Galáctica. Willow, você nega alguma dessas informações?

_ Não senhor!

_ Willow Rosenberg, você é procurada pela Aliança Galáctica por cometer crimes de guerra. Você matou de forma cruel o mestre jedi ex-membro deste Conselho, Hupert Giles, e o padawan Li-Saad, além de ferir e aleijar muitos outros. Confirma isso?

_ Sim senhor!

_ Registro feito! Willow, assim como sua irmã, você é conhecida por não gostar muito das regras. Quebrou o seu voto de castidade ao se relacionar com a embaixatriz Tara McLay, que era quatro anos mais velha que você. Um relacionamento proibido não apenas por causa de seus votos, mas também que feria as leis de proteção a integridade da infância e da juventude da Aliança Galáctica. O artigo 12F3 considera que é desaconselhável um jovem, no caso do humano, com menos de 18 anos a fazer sexo, pois ainda não tem maturidade suficiente para tal. E o artigo 12G1 considera crime que qualquer ser maior de idade faça sexo com menores de idade das raças que assinaram o termo, entre elas a humana. O que você tem a declarar sobre isso?

_ Eu... eu sei que as leis existem por uma boa razão. Não nego que violei meu voto de castidade e tive sim relação sexual antes dos 18 anos com alguém maior de idade. Mas acontece que amei Tara com todo meu ser, e o amor não reconhece regras, convenções ou leis. O amor também não reconhece racionalidade, pois se fosse assim teria escutado os conselhos e avisos de minha irmã.

_ Qual é exatamente o envolvimento da mestre Summers Rosenberg?

_ Contei tudo a ela e a fiz prometer que nunca revelaria isso a ninguém até que pudéssemos assumir nosso relacionamento publicamente. Ela cumpriu sua promessa e sou grata por isso – Buffy e eu trocamos olhares cúmplices – Mas também nunca deixou de me aconselhar. Sugeriu em diversas ocasiões para que me afastasse de Tara e só retornasse o meu relacionamento depois de ordenada jedi. O que recusei sumariamente a fazer. Essas conversas eram motivos de brigas constantes entre Buffy e eu. Ela dizia que não tinha maturidade o suficiente para sustentar um relacionamento difícil e complexo como aquele. Hoje eu sei que minha irmã estava coberta de razão.

_ A morte da embaixatriz tem alguma relação com sua traição?

_ Tem tudo a ver. Tara morreu nos meus braços porque não conseguiu receber tratamento à tempo. Horas antes Buffy implorou para que ela desistisse de visitar as fábricas porque não teria como fazer um planejamento de segurança eficiente. Tara não ouviu aos apelos e eu também não fiz a minha parte... havia brigado com Buffy no dia anterior e quando a questão veio a tona, preferi me omitir a dar razão a ela. A visita à fábrica, na verdade, era uma armadilha para matar Tara. Na ocasião todos os seguranças foram mortos. Nossa nave foi abatida. Mestre Giles, Buffy e eu precisamos ainda enfrentar siths. Por um momento Tara ficou sozinha e levou um tiro de bala de chumbo. Ficamos à deriva e demorou um tempo até conseguirmos roubar uma nave para voltar para casa. Infelizmente Tara não resistiu a esse tempo... – começou a ficar difícil de falar – eu me desesperei... – meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar – a vida... a vida... tudo ficou... nada mais fazia sentido. Tara havia me pedido em casamento na noite anterior e eu estava disposta a largar a Ordem assim que chegássemos a Corellia... – Buffy e eu trocamos olhares pela segunda vez. Ela não sabia e por isso entendi sua perplexidade – Culpei Buffy pela morte de Tara... eu... eu culpei todos vocês e a Aliança, por tê-la mandado numa missão tão difícil – pausei um pouco porque aquele ainda era um assunto que provocava uma dor quase insuportável. Depois de respirar fundo diversas vezes, tentei continuar – Tara era minha luz... o meu tudo. Quando ela me olhava, me sentia a pessoa mais importante da galáxia.

As lágrimas corriam livres em meu rosto. O relator fez uma pequena pausa para que eu pudesse respirar e voltar a me acalmar, o que agradeci. Não esperava esse tipo de sensibilidade.

_ Você disse que culpou a todos nós pela morte da embaixatriz – Anil Orvelos continuou após alguns minutos – foi por isso que procurou Lorde Rack de Sith e cometeu o seu ato de traição?

_ Fui a Naboo logo após o funeral de Tara, mas o meu objetivo nunca foi me aliar aos siths. Estava tão desesperada e cheia de ódio que fui a Naboo para morrer! Como não tinha coragem para fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos, resolvi ir até lá para matar o máximo que pudesse, mas consciente que em um momento eles me matariam também.

_ O que aconteceu então?

_ Matei muitos soldados assim que pulei da minha nave, mas ao invés de retribuírem o fogo, eles me prenderam e me conduziram até Lorde Rack. Ele disse que sentiu a minha dor e que tinha a solução para fazê-la desaparecer. Foi quando me deu o brilho pela primeira vez... é um tipo de injeção de energia que faz a nossa mente ficar entorpecida por algum tempo e o nosso corpo tem algumas reações...

_ Reações? Pode descrevê-las?

_ De puro prazer, como se estivéssemos tendo um orgasmo – senti o meu rosto corando.

_ E Darth Rack prometeu te dar esse... brilho... se você se unisse a ele?

_ Não. Primeiro ele me viciou, depois impôs certas condições para me dar o brilho. Uma delas foi o meu treinamento nos moldes sith. Quando estava completamente convertida, ele me rebatizou de Darth Rubra.

_ Como era a sua vida como um sith? Que posição você ocupou?

_ Nos primeiros meses não fiz muito. Eu treinava e acompanhava outros aprendizes em algumas coisas. Se fizesse bem, recebia o brilho, se não, amargaria uma pequena crise de abstinência.

_ O brilho foi a única droga que você tomou?

_ Não. Também experimentei drogas sintéticas como o líquido rosa, ou pílulas de astrasux, mas Lorde Rack me fez parar com boa parte delas depois que ganhei alguma importância. Passei a me contentar com o brilho, mas havia momentos que precisava de um reforço e apelava para as pílulas basicamente.

_ Como e quando foi isso? Digo, quando você acha que ganhou importância?

_ Foi depois que matei mestre Giles e lutei contra Buffy pela primeira vez. Ele sentiu pleno domínio do lado negro em mim a ponto de me confiar missões mais importantes.

_ Sobre o seu confronto com mestre Giles. Você o matou de forma cruel e grotesca. Segundo testemunhas você primeiro fez uma luta de sabres e cortou seus membros. Depois você atirou o corpo de seu mestre inúmeras vezes contra as prateleiras e mesas do bar até jogar o seu corpo inerte para fora. Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos e morreu ali mesmo nos braços de mestre Summers Rosenberg. Você sentiu tanto ódio dele a ponto de cometer tal barbaridade?

_ Já não sentia raiva do meu antigo mestre. Talvez nunca tenha sentido de fato. Nunca parei para pensar no assunto. Na verdade, naquele dia estava tão drogada que mal lembro do que fiz exatamente. Mas se fiz, foi porque pude. Estava sendo fiel a maior motivação que um sith pode sentir.

_ E o que é isso?

_ Poder! Tudo para um sith baseia em ter poder e usa-lo de acordo com o que lhe convier. Naquele dia, sabia que tinha o poder da vida de Giles em minhas mãos e poderia fazer que quisesse com ele.

_ Você tinha esse poder, então porque não conseguiu matar sua irmã? Vocês lutaram logo em seguida, não foi?

_ Não poderia ganhar de Buffy naquele momento. A fúria que ela sentiu contra mim ultrapassava todos os sentidos. Eu teria caído diante dela se não tivesse recuado.

_ Isso nos leva ao mestre jedi Robin Wood. Você o confrontou meses depois em Nar Shaddaa e cortou suas pernas.

_ Nar Shaddaa foi um erro, uma precipitação de planos. Quisemos tomar um planeta que era fiel e estava fortemente protegido pela Aliança. Não foi à toa que saímos derrotados de lá. Confrontei com mestre Wood quando estava batendo em retirada. Ele me interceptou e nós lutamos. Eu fui melhor e cortei suas pernas. Depois fui embora

_ Por que simplesmente foi embora? Você poderia ter eliminado mestre Wood ali mesmo, assim como em outras ocasiões. Em Cerea você lutou contra o cavalheiro jedi Kit Piell, cortou sua mão, mas o deixou fugir. Nas luas Romodian você lutou contra três padawans de uma só vez, os empurrou em um barranco que não oferecia muitos riscos às suas vidas e foi embora. Em Mustafar você lutou comigo por uma hora seguida, me desarmou, mas ao invés de me jogar na lava quando pôde, você fez parte das instalações desabar sobre mim e foi embora. Com o cavalheiro jedi Lup Espa foi ainda mais emblemática: você simplesmente o desarmou, virou as costas e foi embora. Mestre Buffy nos revelou que vocês duas lutaram em Yavin 4 diante de Darth Rack e você não só a desarmou como chegou muito perto de degola-la. Mas desativou os sabres para entregá-la ao mestre sith. O que te impediu de nos matar, Willow Rosenberg?

_ No caso da Buffy, mata-la nunca foi o objetivo. Ela é minha irmã e eu a amo – disse com sinceridade – E também porque estava há algumas semanas sob tutela dela, me recuperando do vício e reencontrado meu equilíbrio. Matei o padawan naquele mesmo dia, diante de Rack, mas talvez porque estava me sentindo frustrada. Apesar de todo esforço que fiz, na primeira crise eles me trancafiaram numa solitária e eu só saí dali horas depois quando Gunn, um outro sith, me libertou. Estava com raiva porque Buffy não me deu chance de escolha. Muito menos Rack, se for pensar bem.

_ O que você está querendo dizer é que quando estava com os dois sabres em forma de tesoura no pescoço de sua irmã, você teve uma escolha?

_ Sim e não! Matar Buffy significaria desrespeitar uma ordem direta de Lorde Rack, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me elevar entre os aprendizes que adorariam vê-la sem a cabeça. Você não faz idéia do quanto eles a odeiam! E se matasse minha irmã, estaria erradicando tudo que restou da minha família, incluindo eu mesma. Willow Rosenberg morreria também. No entanto eu a escolhi... por deus... eu escolhi isso! Quis voltar pro Templo e me submeter a um julgamento...

_ E o amor que sente por Buffy fez tudo isso?

_ Não! Quer dizer, em parte... Não foi só por causa disso. É que só agora percebo que toda a mágoa que sentia por causa da morte da Tara passou, assim como a necessidade de... entorpecer a minha mente... oh... – levei minhas mãos a cabeça ao perceber o que acabara de falar.

_ Foi por isso que não nos matou, jovem Rosenberg. Você sempre teve o poder de escolha em suas mãos. Mestre Summers Rosenberg estava certa quando disse do imenso conflito que sentiu dentro de você quando ela nos procurou pela primeira vez para pedir exílio em seu nome. Tenho vergonha por ter sido um a recusar o pedido desesperado que ela fez. Não acreditamos que você pudesse ser salva. Felizmente estávamos errados. Estou tão certo disso quanto afirmo que você só não teve a mesma epifânia porque estava dependente demais das drogas. No momento que você nos deixou viver, era a Willow que estava fazendo um apelo desesperado por ajuda que só a sua irmã foi capaz de escutar. Nem imagino como deve ter sido doloroso lutar contra Darth Rubra.

_ Mas isso não me impediu de matar. Outros não tiveram a mesma sorte – falei seca.

_ Eu sei. Nós sabemos do seu antigo apelido: Rubra, a Sanguinária.

_ Exagero. Começou com Giles, por causa da forma que o matei. Depois, qualquer coisa que fizesse, as pessoas aumentavam a história. De todos esses atos, apenas um condisse aos boatos. Foi quando matei um outro aprendiz sith de forma muito cruel.

_ Posso saber qual foi o motivo?

_ Ele blasfemou a memória de Tara. Por isso o matei sem piedade. Cortei sua língua, seu escalpo e por fim o degolei. Mas não foi o mesmo com os outros casos. Posso ter usado um pouco de ironia e sarcasmo, posso ter sido fria. Mas eu não torturava minhas vítimas... a não ser que fosse uma ordem expressa.

_ Que tipo de gente você matou?

_ Muitas vezes Lorde Rack me mandava matar pessoas em específico, que estivessem atrapalhando seus planos. Foi o caso de Giles, alguns reis do crime, políticos... boa parte dos senhores também estão nessa lista. Matei pessoas em combates diretos também, mas esses considero um confronto de soldado contra soldado onde nenhum tribunal da galáxia poderia me condenar.

_ Rack revelou seus planos a você?

_ Não! Ele é inteligente o bastante para guardar o plano inteiro para si mesmo. Quando ele nos ordenava a fazer alguma coisa, nos concentrávamos apenas naquela missão e não podíamos fazer muitas perguntas. Talvez as únicas pessoas que saibam partes do plano completo sejam Wesley, Darla e Wilkins.

_ Você tem certeza de que não sabe de mais nada?

_ Não sei mais nada. Tudo que sabia a respeito dos planos de Lorde Rack eu disse para Angel Connor, um agente da inteligência da Aliança.

_ Será que você poderia repeti-los para nós?

_ Até onde sei, os planos de Lorde Rack incluíam manobras militares vindos de Aok para tentar um ataque definitivo a Malastere. Ele também planeja reforçar seu exército com novos dróides desenvolvidos em Stunds. Minha missão seguinte ao sequestro de Buffy, seria voltar ao meu planeta natal, pela primeira vez desde que nós o deixamos. Eu deveria assessorar um encontro político entre líderes dos planetas aliados a Naboo e caçar alguns traidores.

_ Tem idéia do por que Darth Rack foi pessoalmente a Yavin 4?

_ Não posso afirmar com certeza, senhor, mas na minha opinião ele queria capturar Buffy pessoalmente. Ele gostaria de ter minha irmão ao seu lado porque ela daria um excelente "braço direito" para seu governo. Não vejo outra razão para que Rack fosse pessoalmente. Ele só deixa Naboo em casos importantes.

_ E você não se acha importante o suficiente?

_ É uma pergunta que não sei responder. Lorde Rack trata todos seus discípulos muito bem, mas tem seus favoritos e eu não era um deles.

_ Não podia ser um dos favoritos, mas certamente um dos mais poderosos. Arquivos de seus exames do Templo dizem que a medição de midi-clorians de você e sua irmã são as mais altas desde Jacen e Jaina Solo, além de Ben Skywalker.

_ Se somos, então somos. Eu não tenho nada a dizer quanto a isso – era óbvio que eles tentavam me levar a confessar a minha verdadeira origem. Mas nunca iria revelar aquilo na presença de pessoas estranhas ao Conselho. Além disso, era óbvio que aqueles velhos já sabiam. Tinham conhecimento de que eu e Buffy somos netas de Lorde Rack desde antes de deixarmos Serenno. Meu pai deve ter contado a Giles, que por sua vez contou aos seus superiores.

_ Você poderia descrever como era o seu relacionamento com Rack?

_ Nada especial. Ele me treinava, me dava o brilho e às vezes me permitia fazer algum tipo de recreação. A única coisa que ele nunca tentou foi me seduzir, no sentido sexual da palavra – minha insinuação provocou alguns murmúrios e pude ver perplexidade no rosto de alguns, em especial no de Buffy. Ela não esperava uma brincadeira ousada, dessa natureza. Resolvi explicar melhor – é que Rack gosta de levar o relacionamento com suas aprendizes a um nível mais íntimo. Darla e Drussila são suas favoritas. Ele considera que o sexo e a sedução são grandes ferramentas, e ganha muitos aliados assim. Com isso, ele os envolve sem precisar sujar as mãos. Prefere deixar isso para os aprendizes. O que não quer dizer que ele não tenha poder, pois isso é inegável. Suas demonstrações de força assustam até mesmo Wilkins, que como vocês todos sabem, é extremamente cético e não se impressiona facilmente.

_ Poderia dar exemplos de que tipo de demonstrações de poder ele faz para assustar até mesmo um homem experiente como Wilkins?

_ De alguma forma, ele cicatriza mais rápido que um humano normal e é muito mai velho do que aparenta. Ele nunca falou nada a respeito, mas suspeita-se que ele beira seus 200 anos. Também é capaz de absorver a energia do seu corpo colocando a mão no seu peito, tem a capacidade de entorpecer e viciar alguém usando a Força. Além disso, é um lutador formidável. Provavelmente o melhor que já vi...

_ E ele ensinou coisas assim para você ou para algum dos seus aprendizes?

_ Minha técnica de luta melhorou sensivelmente depois que ele me treinou. O mesmo posso dizer da minha telesinésia. Mas esses poderes especiais... não era algo que ele ensinava gratuitamente... e depois certas habilidades necessitam de experiência.

_ Você gostaria de aprende-las?

_ Por um lado sim, porque elas revelam um lado oculto da Força que todos jedis temem se aventurar, mas o sith ousa ir além. A grande verdade é que o que fazemos aqui não chega nem perto do limite real desses poderes. Por outro lado, desvendar todos esses poderes ocultos exige um preço alto demais. Rack pagou para ver e se tornou muito diferente e bem mais perigoso que os outros siths aprendizes juntos. Posso assegurar que sua motivação vai muito além do poder político.

_ E você saberia explicar que motivação seria essa?

_ Só posso dizer suposições aqui... mas acho que o plano real de Rack vai muito além de governar a galáxia... o que ele quer, de alguma forma, é recriar tudo a sua semelhança. O que acho que Rack quer ser o próprio Criador – e houve um silêncio na sala, como se todos os mestres tivessem se colocado a refletir.

_ Muito bem Willow Rosenberg. Encerro aqui a primeira parte do julgamento e a partir de agora abro espaço agora para que os outros mestres deste Conselho e nossos convidados façam seus questionamentos.

_ Willow Rosenberg – mestre Rosse Fisto se pronunciou – você ainda se considera uma sith?

_ É outra pergunta que não tenho certeza se sei responder – suspirei – são apenas dois meses longe de tudo aquilo que era a minha rotina nos últimos três anos. E a maior parte desses dois meses fiquei presa numa cela sofrendo por causa da crise de abstinência, meditando com Buffy ou mesmo conversando bobagens com Dawn Wood. O que posso afirmar é que não tenho certeza de absolutamente nada ao meu respeito, mas sei o que quero fazer. Se me considero uma sith? Talvez não mais. Se tenho o lado negro forte dentro de mim? Você mesma pode sentir. Se há conflito em mim? Essa é uma outra pergunta que todos vocês sabem a resposta.

_ Will – foi a vez de Buffy se manifestar – aquela promessa que te fiz, infelizmente já não posso cumpri. Não por minha culpa, porque eu teria feito valer a minha palavra...

_ Você quer saber qual é a minha resposta mesmo assim?

_ É!

_ Creio que já respondi em Yavin 4.

_ Sei que sim, mas eu queria que você dissesse nesse julgamento. Se você tivesse o livre arbítrio agora, quem você escolheria? Eu, Rack ou nenhum de nós?

_ Você! – Buffy abriu um sorriso.

_ Willow Rosenberg – mestre Acker disse em voz austera – você se arrepende do que fez nos últimos três anos?

_ Me arrependo de ter me descontrolado e ido a Naboo na primeira vez. Quanto ao resto, eu só posso lamentar e aprender a viver com isso.

_ Jovem Rosenberg – foi a vez do mestre Larz Skywalker – você acredita que possa voltar ao que era antes da morte da embaixatriz?

_ Não! Jamais poderei voltar ao que era. Por mais que eu tome o caminho de volta e dê o melhor de mim, ainda vou ter que arcar com as conseqüências do meu passado como sith. Tenho muitos assassinatos nas minhas costas, matei o meu mestre. Tudo que posso fazer agora é tentar reparar parte do mal que fiz.

_ Então você busca a redenção?

_ Redenção é uma boa palavra para descrever isso, mestre Skywalker

_ O que a motivou a querer a redenção? Foi a sua irmã?

_ Em parte sim. Buffy ajudou a clarear minha mente ao forçar a minha desintoxicação e para que eu pudesse reencontrar meu equilíbrio. Também penso em Tara. Acho que ela sentiria vergonha da mulher que acabei me tornando e preciso concertar as coisas em honra da memória dela. Mas quem me motivou a tentar a redenção foi a mãe de Spike, um agente da BARD – esse comentário provocou dezenas de interrogações – Depois que fugimos de Yavin 4 – resolvi explicar melhor – encontramos com Spike em Tatooine e ele nos hospedou em sua casa. Sua mãe nos recebeu com gentileza, mas horas mais tarde a anciã resolveu me confrontar. Há pouco menos de um ano eu matei o seu irmão, Osny, numa situação que desconheço, mas pelo relato da mãe e do próprio irmão, o sujeito estava no mundo do crime. A mãe deles quis se vingar e fez o filho prometer que de um jeito ou de outro ele traria o assassino de Osny para que ela mesma pudesse o encarar e o matar com suas próprias mãos, mesmo que isso ferisse sua integridade. E ela realmente me encarou e disse que eu fosse para o inferno, mas que não tentaria matar porque a pessoa que chegou na casa dela era alguém que tinha acabado de receber sua segunda chance e ela jamais tiraria isso de mim. Então me perdoou fez jurar que eu iria lutar para me redimir de tudo que tinha feito.

_ Will – Buffy se manifestou outra vez – Você acha que um dia ainda pode voltar a ser uma jedi?

_ Bem... – olhei para ela surpresa. Uma maldade guardar a pergunta crucial para o fim – se por um lado não posso mais me considerar uma sith, acho que o mesmo se aplica ao outro lado. No momento mal sei o que sou, Buffy!

Olhei para todos os membros do Conselho esperando mais perguntas. Ninguém mais se manifestou, o que para mim foi um alívio porque já estava ficando exausta. Mestre Anil Orvelos se levantou novamente e anunciou.

_ Se não há mais perguntas, chegou a hora de sua defesa. O que tem a declarar Willow Rosenberg?

_ Não tenho mais nada a dizer, mestre.

_ Sendo assim, gostaria que você e mestre Buffy Rosenberg se retirassem da sala.

Quatro cavalheiros jedis me escoltaram de volta a minha cela. Estranhamente não estava ansiosa pelo resultado. Tinha mais vontade era de saborear o prato de comida que prepararam e o leite azul. Mais tarde, Dawn me visitou para falar mais frivolidades e saciar pequenas curiosidades, o que agradeci.

_ Hey, Will. Porque você é apenas Rosenberg e Buffy é Summers Rosenberg? Eu ainda não peguei a lógica da coisa.

_ É que nós somos irmãs apenas por parte de pai. Buffy quis prestar homenagem a mãe biológica dela e por isso deixou o Summers.

_ Oh! Legal!

_ É sim!

Ficamos conversando um pouco mais até que, horas depois da julgamento, três jedis aparecerem para me escoltar de volta para receber a sentença. Ao chegar no local procurei fixar o olhar em Buffy e tentar passar confiança. Mas o rosto dela estava sério e distante. Me posicionei de pé em frente ao Conselho e esperei.

_ Nós consideramos cada ponto do seu caso e entendemos que sua atitude não foi deliberada e sim conseqüência de um grande sofrimento. O descontrole pela morte da embaixatriz Tara McLay, o vício, a dor. A vida não foi exatamente fácil para você e sua irmã. Nós fizemos o possível para amenizar a dor ao mantê-las juntas na fase inicial do treinamento, mas se por um lado acreditamos que fizemos certo em não separa-las, por outro, nós falhamos ao não considerar as diferenças de temperamento das duas no trato da disciplina. Temos inclusive uma confissão a fazer. Sabíamos de suas origens e o que o sangue de vocês trazem. Sabíamos do envolvimento ilegal de Buffy Summers Rosenberg com o agente da inteligência. Discutimos o assunto e não fizemos nada para repreender porque acreditamos na força de caráter dela. Foi quando nós cometemos no nosso primeiro grande erro. Se tivéssemos punido Mestre Summers Rosenberg, teríamos desencorajado deslizes posteriores de outros aprendizes. Felizmente ela foi forte o suficiente para superar o impacto emocional do rompimento sem que isso trouxesse prejuízos para sua própria formação como jedi e missão. Descobrimos o seu envolvimento com Tara McLay semanas antes da tragédia em Aok e resolvemos também não fazer nada por acreditar que você teria a mesma força de sua irmã. Creio que fomos indiretamente responsáveis pela sua ida para o lado negro, mas não vou entrar em especulações do que poderíamos ter feito. O que aconteceu, aconteceu! Tudo que nós podemos fazer agora é aprender com o passado para que os erros não se repitam – fez uma pausa, dessas dramáticas que só nos deixa mais ansiosos – Por tudo isso, nós chegamos a conclusão que por mais que suas ações tenham afetado uma galáxia, Willow Rosenberg, nós consideramos que tudo que se passou e que envolveu o seu nome é assunto exclusivo da Ordem Jedi e não vamos permitir a sua ida a um tribunal da Aliança Galáctica – respirei aliviada nessa parte. Era uma vitória. A minha primeira em muito tempo – por outro lado, não podemos ignorar suas ações e você deverá ser punida ao nosso modo. O Conselho ordena que você fique confinada ao Templo por 15 anos, cumprindo tarefas e se submetendo à restrições e condições. Só poderá sair deste prédio ou mesmo visitar as áreas restritas com autorização expressa deste Conselho e acompanhada de, pelo menos, um mestre jedi. Seus estudos e sua recuperação serão acompanhados diretamente pelos membros deste Conselho, cabendo a nós a aplicação de penas extras ou gratificações pelo esforço. Haverá mais algumas medidas de segurança. Serão colocados dois dispositivos em seu corpo: um chip de localização e outro de repreensão. Quando acionado, este último provocará dor aguda em seu abdômen e será usado sempre que detectarmos ações irregulares de sua parte. Caso você não se adapte às nossas exigências e não mostre vontade na reabilitação, o Conselho voltará a se reunir e discutir a sua expulsão da Ordem. Nesse caso, Willow Rosenberg, você será entregue diretamente as autoridades da Aliança e será submetida ao julgamento deles. Alguma dúvida? Há alguma parte que não ficou clara?

_ Não senhor. Está tudo cristalino.

_ Você será escoltada agora para a sala onde terá os chips implantados em seu corpo e depois você seguirá para seus novos aposentos onde vai aguardar por instruções e ordens. A sessão está encerrada!


	14. Chapter 14

__ Buffy!_

_Acordei com o corpo molhado de suor após mais um pesadelo. Minha irmã que estava curtindo um sono tranqüilo na cama ao lado, acordou com o meu chamado._

__ O que foi Will? – disse em voz rouca. Então ela me olhou ofegante e molhada. Ficou em alerta – Will! O que foi?_

__ Nada demais... quer dizer... tive um pesadelo... nada importante._

__ Pesadelo? Pesadelo! Will, isso é importante! O que você sonhou? – ela pulou na minha cama e tirou uma mecha de cabelo molhado da minha testa._

__ Eu não consigo lembrar dos detalhes... mas eu estava num local escuro e havia sombras que pulavam em cima de mim, me sufocando..._

__ Calma! – ela me abraçou – já passou, ok?_

__ E se isso quer dizer alguma coisa? E seu o meu destino é ruim? E se eu sou uma pessoa ruim? Buffy... – chorei em seu colo._

__ Você só está assustada! Foi só um sonho ruim, mas se quiser a gente pode falar com Giles._

__ Não!_

__ Não quer falar com Giles?_

__ Também não!_

__ Também não?_

__ Não é a primeira vez que tenho esse sonho e não quero falar com Giles._

__ Olha... se não é a primeira vez, é porque se trata de algo importante. Você deveria dizer a alguém._

__ Estou dizendo a você._

__ Alguém com experiência que vai saber te aconselhar – me encarou com seriedade – não confia em Giles?_

__ Confio. Mas você sabe como é... Giles faz parte do Conselho e vai acabar reportando mais essa – estava frustrada e desabafei – parece que tudo que a gente faz vira assunto do Conselho!_

__ Puxa Willow, eu sei que Giles envia muitos relatórios ao nosso respeito, só que isso nunca nos afetou e nunca imaginei que isso te incomodava... quer dizer... Corellia é tão longe daqui..._

__ Mas incomoda! – disse irritada._

__ Ok – ela passou a mão no meu rosto – vamos relaxar um pouco. Fico feliz que tenha me contado sobre os pesadelos e prometo que não vou falar com Giles... por hora – fui protestar, mas Buffy levantou o dedo para me impedir – Se – ela enfatizou – se os pesadelos continuarem, você vai ter que se abrir para alguém mais bem mais sábio e experiente do que essa sua irmã mais velha. Ou eu mesma vou falar! _

__ Ok!_

__ Estamos entendidas? – ela arrumou a minha coberta._

__ Cristal!_

__ Ótimo – ela foi se levantando, mas eu a segurei pelo braço._

__ Será que você pode dormir aqui comigo? – disse num misto de carência e vergonha._

__ Claro! _

_A cama era estreita, mas nos ajeitamos mesmo assim. Buffy me abraçou por trás e ficou em silêncio. Para mim era o suficiente porque sempre me sentia segura com ela. Isso aconteceu quando ainda morávamos da lua santuário de Endor. Anos mais tarde, nos meus dias mais negros, quando nenhuma droga me dava consolo suficiente e pensar nos bons momentos com Tara era doloroso demais, a única coisa que me impedia de ficar louca de vez era essa lembrança. Então me transportava para os braços de quem nunca me falhou._

...

Os treinos aplicados pelos mestres do Conselho, em especial aqueles com mestre Skywalker, eram complicados e cansativos. Por outro lado ele mas ajudou o tempo passar rápido nesses cinco meses de reclusão no Templo Jedi. A guerra deu uma trégua desde que Rack não avançou mais nos sistemas da Aliança. O lado de cá também achou por bem aproveitar a calmaria para reorganizar. Pouco vi Buffy nesse período. Depois que ela entrou no Conselho, suas responsabilidades dobraram e ela não tinha muito tempo livre. Dawn passou a ser a pessoa com mais presença nesse tempo, uma vez que mestre Wood permaneceu em Corellia para fazer a ligação do Templo com os políticos da Aliança. Ele era, de fato, o mais habilidoso para tal função. Ficamos muito amigas. Amigas até demais se é que posso colocar as coisas nesses termos. Só pude conversar um pouco melhor com minha irmã quando celebramos seu aniversário de 23 anos e fizemos uma festa modesta no Templo com as presenças especiais de Faith, Spike e Angel. Foi uma ocasião curiosa. Angel mostrou que ainda estaria interessado em um relacionamento romântico com minha irmã, mas ela estava encantada com o jeito rebelde e cafajeste de Spike.

Meu aniversário seria duas semanas depois de Buffy, mas não haveria festa para mim. Na véspera, fui deitar no meu quarto, um lugar pequeno que mal cabia uma cama e um armário, mas era o suficiente. Mestre Skywalker havia se concentrado na parte física do meu treinamento. Estava exausta. E talvez, por isso mesmo, não consegui pegar no sono e resolvi andar para o lugar permitido que mais gostava no Templo: a biblioteca. No caminho, vi que Buffy havia recém chegado de Antar, mas quando me aproximei, percebi que ela estava acompanhada de mestre Wood e mestre Skywalker. Resolvi espiar. Em meio de tantos jedis, duvido que eles se preocupar em rastrear a minha presença.

_ Tem certeza que a mensagem é autêntica? – mestre Skywalker sussurrou.

_ Que ela é autêntica, sem dúvidas! – Buffy respondeu – se podemos confiar nela é que é a questão por aqui.

_ O que você sabe desse Alexander Harris? – Wood perguntou – ele é confiável?

_ Não sei te responder. Ele era um amigo de infância de Willow. Falei muito pouco com ele, mas era uma boa pessoa. Ele cuidava dela quando não estava por perto.

_ Isso não é garantia de que o pedido de socorro dele é autêntico. As pessoas mudam.

_ Eu sei, Robin! – Buffy suspirou – como eu sei...

_ Não acho prudente nos arriscar num resgate que pode ser uma armadilha – Skywalker falou em tom mais autoritário.

_ Mas e se for verdade e a gente se omitir? – Buffy ponderou – Podemos estar condenando um inocente e um possível aliado.

_ Estamos numa guerra, Buffy! – Skywalker retrucou – Não vou arriscar a vida de nenhum dos nossos numa missão sem importância. Ir ao seu planeta natal, um território dominado por Rack, é uma insanidade.

_ E se você arriscasse a minha? – me revelei, causando surpresa dos três mestres.

_ Will...

_ Bom, eu sou uma ex-sith cumprindo pena. Ou seja: pouco importa se eu vou morrer, não é? Vocês mesmos já deram ordem para me matar antes de... mestre Rosenberg provar que a minha recuperação era possível... Eu não sei do que se trata, mas se Xander pediu ajuda... quero ir!

_ As coisas não são tão simples, padawan!

_ Então façam elas ficarem – disse com firmeza – tudo que você tem a fazer é me dizer o que há com Xander e autorizar a minha saída do Templo antes que esse maldito chip de segurança me dê mais uma maldita dor de estômago! E depois, se acontecer qualquer coisa, há sempre o localizador colocado em algum lugar dentro do meu corpo.

_ Você se arriscaria mesmo por alguém que não vê há anos? – Buffy me perguntou.

_ Você não? – a encarei.

_ Vou contigo! – ela sorriu – sabe... eu nunca tive a chance de revidar o golpe de Cordélia Chase...

_ Ainda não esqueceu o golpe que ela deu para ser a rainha do baile?

_ Essas coisas são para a vida toda, Will!

_ Vocês duas devem estar brincando? – mestre Wood praticamente esbravejou – parecem que não olham a situação com a seriedade que é necessária. Vocês estão falando em entrar em território inimigo para resgatar algumas pessoas que nunca vimos e que um dia resolveram pedir ajuda. E por um acaso o autor da mensagem era amigo de vocês. Será que não percebem que pode ser um meio de capturarem vocês ou mata-las?

_ A dúvida pode matar antes, mestre! – Buffy falou com calma – e ela é mais cruel.


	15. Chapter 15

_A última vez que vi Xander foi justamente no dia que Buffy e eu deixamos Serenno. Enquanto nós éramos os excluídos conformados e quietos da escola e seguíamos nossas vidas, Buffy vivia um dilema: vingar ou não vingar de Cordélia Chase. A garota em questão havia chegado em nossa escola no início do ano letivo e sua postura auto-confiante, seu jeito de menina-madura, sem falar na beleza diferenciada, fez com que todos os olhares deixassem Buffy. Até mesmo suas amigas "mais fiéis" começaram a se debandar para o lado de Cordélia. Então veio o baile da escola, uma festinha anual de confraternização, mas que depois que você passa dos 12, ela vira um campo inescrupuloso de guerra. É nessa idade que as coisas começam a se definir. Geralmente são três grupos. Os perdedores natos, os invisíveis e aqueles que serão destinados a adoração até o fim da adolescência. Xander e eu lutávamos para ficar no grupo invisível: aquele que você é simplesmente normal. Buffy e Cordélia disputavam cada centímetro de território escolar para ver quem era a melhor. Mas a minha irmã levava uma grande desvantagem por ser... lógico... minha irmã. Eu, a que queria ser invisível, fui mesmo jogada no campo dos perdedores, ou seja, todos me conheciam e os mais espertos adoravam me espinafrar. E Cordélia tinha a atitude de me esculachar na frente de Buffy, algo que suas queridas colegas também faziam, mas em suas costas. Isso rendeu muitos pontos para ela._

_Então eis que chegou a semana do baile. Buffy mobilizou uma verdadeira força tarefa para derrotar Cordy. Como era mais habilidosa com computadores, fiz uma verdadeira campanha publicitária e ainda cuidei da parte estatística. Xander e mais algumas amigas de Buffy ficaram encarregados com a pesquisa de opinião e a pobre Suki, a cozinheira da minha casa, precisou fazer dezenas de mini-bolos para que Buffy distribuísse entre os "perdedores" e invisíveis. Cordélia se valeu de uma campanha publicitária mais agressiva e ao invés de comprar votos com bolinhos, ela o fez com dinheiro vivo. Também usou as amigas de Buffy como agentes duplo. No dia do baile, Buffy foi acompanhada de Joss, um menino bonitinho, enquanto Cordy foi levada por Ford, o garoto por quem minha irmã nutria uma séria paixonite. Foi a sensação. Eu fui ao baile com Xander, não como acompanhante, mas como uma mera amiga. O que pra mim era frustrante. Lá estava eu começando a despertar minhas esperanças românticas pelo meu melhor amigo, enquanto ele só tinha olhos para minha irmã. Na hora da votação para a rainha do baile, Cordy não apenas ganhou o título, mas armou cilada genial contra Buffy. Suas comparsas mancharam o vestido branco de minha irmã com tinta bem no momento crucial da votação, a fazendo perder minutos preciosos no banheiro._

_No outro dia, Buffy deixou de ser popular e se tornou uma perdedora! Foram duas semanas de tormenta vivendo a minha vida. Ela passou a ser ignorada, apontada e a se sentar comigo e com Xander todos os dias na hora da refeição, algo que raramente fazia depois que começou a pensar mais nos garotos e na própria beleza. E quanto a mim, só pude dizer "bem-vinda ao meu clube". Numa certa manhã Buffy acordou determinada a se vingar de Cordy. Disse para eu ajuda-la num plano perfeito para destronar a Rainha C, como ela passou a ser chamada depois do baile._

_O plano nunca foi executado ou sequer planejado. Naquele dia, Buffy foi até o meu quarto e disse para planejarmos a tal vingança. Nos trocamos, fomos a escola e logo na segunda aula, Giles apareceu em nossas vidas._

...

Convencer o resto do Conselho em atender um pedido de socorro emitido por um "Alexander Harris" não foi nada fácil. O que esse tal Harris representava afinal? Nunca ninguém havia ouvido falar desse homem, a não ser Buffy e eu. Sim, eles estavam absolutamente certos em sua preocupação de que todo esse jogo pudesse ser uma armadilha para nos capturar. Por motivo de segurança algumas regras da minha custódia foram modificadas para esse caso. Para a segurança de Buffy, um pequeno chip localizador foi instalado debaixo da pele de sua mão. Dessa forma todo o Conselho poderia nos monitorar mesmo que estivéssemos em outra galáxia.

A primeira providência foi entrar em contato com Spike e Faith, que acabaram ficando curiosos com a missão às cegas e resolveram nos acompanhar. O primeiro passo foi viajar até o sistema Volar, que ainda estava neutro. O planeta de mesmo nome era um conhecido reduto de comerciantes que nem sempre gostavam de entrar em acordo com as leis. Lá, por um bom dinheiro, nós poderíamos alugar um cargueiro autorizado para entrar em Serenno. No meio de toda a bagunça de cidade que era Trig, a maior do planeta, encontramos Andrew e Johnatan, que eram transportadores. Eles eram terríveis para tal atividade porque faziam muitas perguntas e ainda nos torravam a paciência em comentários idiotas sobre filmes e tinham uma estranha fascinação por jedis e siths.

_ Então vocês são irmãs? – Andrew perguntou para mim e apontou para Buffy, que conversava algo aparentemente sério com Spike num canto mais reservado da nave.

_ Somos! – disse de forma ríspida, sem muita paciência com o garoto.

_ E o que ele é seu?

_ Apenas um amigo!

_ E a outra?

_ Ela é só uma amiga!

_ O que vocês são mesmo?

_ O dinheiro que pagamos não foi suficiente? – respondi com grosseria.

Andrew se calou e não falou comigo durante o resto da viajem. Buffy me olhou torto, mas eu ainda não podia evitar certas coisas como falta de paciência e, algumas vezes, de educação. Quando chegamos ao sistema de Serenno, admito que meu coração pulsou mais forte. De certa forma, era emocionante poder voltar para casa depois de tantos anos. Além da missão, se fosse possível, também gostaria de ver minha antiga casa e saber onde foram colocadas as cinzas dos meus pais. Andrew anunciou o código de entrada pelo comunicador e logo entramos na atmosfera do planeta sem aparentes problemas. Depois nos hospedamos numa pensão discreta para repassar a história e planejar melhor os nossos passos.

Uma mensagem foi emitida por Alexandre Harris para uma das linhas abertas do Templo Jedi. Ele pedia ajuda aos jedis, porque não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Ele estaria escondido no setor 26C da capital do planeta porque seu plano de fazer uma rebelião parlamentar havia falhado e agora ele e seus companheiros estariam sendo perseguidos e jurados de morte. Dois deles foram torturados e assassinados. Pediu, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, que alguém o ajudasse a sair de lá e lhe fornecer exílio político. Minha antiga casa ficava no setor 26C! Era um dos bairros nobres.

Decidimos que Buffy cuidaria da minha retaguarda, Faith ficaria na nave para qualquer eventualidade e Spike... bom, esse disse que aproveitaria para resolver alguns problemas no planeta.

Coloquei uma capa preta, grande o suficiente para esconder o meu rosto e as minhas armas. Carregava em meu cinto, além do meu sabre, uma antiga pistola DL-68, um comunicador de pequeno alcance e três pequenas bombinhas de fumaça que se usa em fugas. Buffy tinha um arsenal melhor, afinal de contas, ela era a mestre.

Meu coração pulsou diferente quando comecei minha caçada. Voltar para casa original é sempre algo memorável, mesmo que a cidade tenha se modificado tanto. Também podia sentir a emoção de minha irmã. Fui andando com cautela pelas ruas e passei em frente a minha antiga escola. Pelo menos ela não tinha mudado quase nada. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Naquela época, se você seguisse em direção sul a partir da escola, iria direto para a parte nobre, onde eu morava. Fui seguindo o mesmo velho caminho e estava admirada como ainda lembrava de cada pedaço daquele chão. Mas ao invés de casas nobres, a medida que avançava a cidade ia empobrecendo. Podia-se ver dróides sentinelas voando em suas rondas. Na minha frente, onde deveria ficar a minha antiga vizinhança, encontro um muro. Eu o estudei bem e não teria problema algum em pular.

_ Cuidado ao querer entrar aí, moço – uma velha mal vestida alertou – aqui é o limite da cidade.

_ E o que há além desse muro?

_ Oh, você é uma moça... nesse caso, mais cuidado ainda. Além dele ficam os leprosos, os ladrões, os mortos de fome, os monstros. Não há leis ali. Se eles descobrem que é uma mulher, te estupram. Fazem fila para te arrombar. E depois te largam como um pedaço de carne e te deixam a própria sorte. Quem passa desse muro, não volta mais. Há dróides por toda parte para garantir que aqueles que estão aí dentro, permaneçam ali.

Levei as palavras da velha em consideração. Se há um inferno além do muro, então era melhor esperar até que tivesse menos luz no ambiente. Pelos meus cálculos, em pouco mais de uma hora o sol iria se pôr.

_ Esta é a sua casa? – apontei para a casinha mal conservada.

_ Sim!

_ Você poderia me oferecer um suco? Posso pagar pelo refresco.

_ Não precisa. Eu nunca tenho visitas. Ninguém quer a minha companhia. Será um prazer te receber.

Entramos e achei educado revelar, pelo menos, o meu rosto. A velha me olhou com assombro, como se me reconhecesse, o que achava improvável. Me convidou a sentar num banco de madeira da bancada do que parecia ser uma cozinha, e ela ofereceu um pouco de leite azul e alguns biscoitos.

_ Não é muito, mas é o melhor que tenho.

_ Está tudo muito bom. Obrigada!

_ É a primeira vez que vem a Serenno?

_ Não! Nasci aqui, mas deixei o planeta ainda criança – dei uma golada no leite e ele estava bom – o que aconteceu para a cidade mudar tanto?

_ Tudo mudou depois que o governo se aliou com Naboo – a velha suspirou saudosa – as pessoas que se importavam foram mortas e o lugar onde os líderes moravam, passou a ser profanado. É por isso que o muro foi erguido. Lá dentro eles jogaram toda a escória e esqueceram.

_ Como você sabe que lá dentro é tão ruim?

_ Porque – a velha ergueu a manga da blusa e mostrou as tatuagens que indicavam que ela já fora presa – eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que já entrou lá e conseguiu sair. É por isso que sei que lá é o inferno.

_ Preciso saber o que vou encontrar lá.

_ Não entendeu, jovem? Olhe para você! É ainda tão menina e tão cheia de vida.

_ Eu preciso! – insisti.

_ Você vai encontrar ruínas, caos, fedor, sangue, vômito. Boa parte mora na rua. Só os mais fortes e os líderes ficam nas construções. Quando você chega, é fundamental que você seja aceita por um grupo o quanto antes, ou estará perdida. Eu escapei porque fiquei no melhor de todos os grupos. Eram pessoas inteligentes, que sabiam bolar planos de fuga. Planejamos o nosso por dois longos anos, mesmo assim vinte pessoas foram mortas tentando. Só eu e mais duas pessoas conseguiram sair com vida. Ainda quer pular o muro?

_ Eu... preciso!

De súbito fomos interrompidas por alguém que usava uma capa igual a minha, só que o corpo era ligeiramente menor.

_ Será que você sempre tem que parar para tomar chá em momentos importantes? – Buffy disse zangada.

_ Não! – sorri – só achei melhor pular o muro depois de escurecer. Leite?

_ Mas será que o mundo enlouqueceu? Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? – a velha deu um soco na mesa – quem são vocês para acharem que vão ao inferno e sair de lá como se tivessem feito um mero passeio?

_ Nós damos conta, ok – Buffy se aproximou e revelou o seu rosto.

_ Por que? São jedis ou algo assim? – a velha desdenhou e pela a expressão que viu em nossos rostos, descobriu que sua dedução era verdadeira. Logo de assustada ela passou a estar impressionada – jedis são inimigos do governo! Como conseguiram entrar aqui? Vieram nos libertar?

_ Não! – Buffy falou sem emoção – estamos aqui para resolver alguns negócios.

_ Então quem sabe um dia... – a velha estava decepcionada.

_ Um dia! Quando Rack cair... e eu prometo, ele vai cair! – a velha olhou confiante para Buffy. Ela agarrou a sua mãe e a beijou.

_ Que o criador te abençoe.

_ Obrigada pelo chá – me despedi antes de sair.

A situação me deixou comovida e era um mal sinal essa grande oscilação de emoções. Estava respirando pesado ao sair da casa e, por alguns minutos, até tinha me esquecido porque estávamos de volta. Buffy me abraçou firme e isso me fez relaxar um pouco. A noite estava caindo e Xander esperava por mim. Precisava me focar na missão.

_ Melhor? – ela colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

_ Melhor! – e olhamos para o muro – Vamos?

_ No três!

Pulamos o muro e o que vimos do outro lado foram ruínas com pessoas vagando entre elas. Homens foram se aproximando com olhares ameaçadores e logo nos vimos cercadas. Éramos carne fresca, a novidade da vez.

_ Não há nada para ver aqui! Continuem com suas vidas – a voz de Buffy era imperativa.

Alguns de mente fraca atenderam ao seu comando. Outros não e eles continuaram a nos cercar e rir das palavras. Ela tentou outra vez e o resultado foi ainda mais ineficiente. Esse é o problema desse velho truque jedi: só funciona com mentes fracas. O que Buffy não sabe, mas eu conheço bem isso, é que a ralé e o grande bandido precisam ter mente forte ou não sobrevivem. Esse tipo de gente só conhece uma linguagem e era essa que eu mostraria. Quando um deles puxou o capuz de Buffy e tocou em seus cabelos, ficou sem parte do braço. Cortesia minha. Seu grito de dor foi terrível e os outros se afastaram. Buffy olhou para mim com espanto.

_ A gente vai ter que apelar?

_ É a linguagem que eles conhecem – e disse alto – vocês vão se afastar ou alguém quer morrer aqui, agora, posso providenciar isso – mostrei o meu sabre verde.

Alguns ignoraram o aviso. Pobres animais. Eles avançaram e eu me defendi decapitando membros ou simplesmente matando. Buffy se recusou a matar, mas também precisou brigar firme. Para mim não era nada complicado liquidar com aquela gente. Só pararam de nos importunar quando havia um número expressivo de corpos e pedaços de corpos a nossa volta. Só então pudemos andar entre as ruas que um dia eu chamei de casa. às vezes alguém tentava nos surpreender, mas em vão.

_ Buff – toquei em seu ombro – ali!

Apontei para aquela que era a nossa antiga casa. Entramos e encontramos dois homens e três mulheres lá dentro. Nos receberam a tiros, o que não foi problema. Avancei e quando estavas as vias de matar mais um, ouvi um grupo para que todos parassem de atirar. Felizmente foi bem a tempo de me controlar e recuar.

_ Quem são vocês? – uma mulher sem armas e de longos cabelos loiros apareceu.

_ Jedis! Não vê? – Buffy respondeu com certo cinismo.

_ Não. Você pode ser um sith!

_ Siths usam espadas vermelhas.

_ Nem todos... – respondi e logo me arrependi quando Buffy me olhou feio.

_ Siths já teriam matado vocês.

_ O que querem aqui? – a voz da mulher era incerta.

_ Vim procurar alguém – Buffy estava mais calma.

_ Poderia ser mais específica? – o homem que quase matei disse descrente.

_ Alexander Harris. Vocês o conhecem? Sabe onde podemos encontra-lo?

_ O que quer com ele?

_ Ele enviou um sinal de ajuda para o Templo Jedi. Viemos atende-lo.

De repente a loira levou a mão no rosto com perplexidade. Depois olhou para o alto como se agradecesse aos céus.

_ Eu disse que era uma loucura, que o sinal poderia ser capturado e revelar a nossa posição para aqueles cretinos – disparou a falar com lágrimas nos olhos – mas ele disse que os jedis eram bons e que eles viriam para nos resgatar! Isso só pode ser na nossa bênção ou o nosso castigo! Por favor – ela se aproximou de Buffy e ajoelhou na sua frente – me diga se você está aqui para salvar.

_ Ei, para com isso! Fique de pé... – ela olhou gozado para a moça.

_ Harmony – ela sorriu e revelou dentes amarelados – Harmony Kendall. Esse é o meu nome... eu vou ajudá-las no que for preciso.

Eu mal acreditei. Sabia que ela não me era totalmente estranha. Harmony estudava na mesma escola que nós. Ela era especialista em lançar olhares reprovadores e fazer caretas idiotas. Se não me engano, foi a primeira do grupinho de seguidoras de Buffy a se debandar para o lado de Cordélia. Sinceramente não lembro muito de seu rosto quando jovem e sua aparência atual não era das melhores. Incrível como alguém da minha idade pode parecer, pelo menos, dez anos mais velha que eu?

_ Harmony... – pelo tom de voz mais suave, acho que Buffy também se lembrou dela – me diga onde Harris está. Precisamos falar com ele.

Ela pegou a mão de minha irmã e a conduziu até a escadaria que dava para o antigo porão. Segui as duas de perto e em alerta porque se já não confiaria numa Harmony equilibrada, quanto mais em uma não muito sã e muito menos nos homens armados que nos olhavam ainda com desconfiança. Descemos as escadas. O local estava imundo e mal iluminado.

_ Eu já disse que não quero ninguém aqui! – ouvimos uma voz masculina fraca, porém irritada – cai fora e nos deixem em paz por um maldito segundo!

_ Xander... – Harmony disse quase sussurrando – elas querem te ver.

Das sombras do canto mais escuro saiu um homem magro, barbudo e de cabelo grande. Se ele passasse por mim, se conversasse comigo, eu nunca o reconheceria como aquele que foi o meu melhor amigo de infância. Suas roupas estavam imundas e o seu rosto ostentava uma grande cicatriz na testa, além de um tapa-olho. Ele parou em nossa frente ainda desconfiado e sem nos reconhecer. Aquilo me tocou.

_ Vocês são os jedis?

_ Sim – Buffy respondeu – viemos atender um pedido de socorro.

_ Bom... muito bom – ele disse ainda sem ter idéia de quem éramos na verdade – vocês têm algum remédio? Ouvi dizer que jedis podem curar! É a minha esposa... a febre não passa...

_ Mulher? – perguntei surpresa.

_ Venham...

Nos conduziu até o canto escondido em que tinha saído e nos mostrou uma mulher grávida dormindo num colchão sujo. Era morena, bonita, mas com jeito de quem foi muito maltratada. Eu não tinha habilidade para tratar doentes e nem Buffy. Sei que Spike tem grande conhecimento medicinal rudimentar e ele poderia ajuda-la.

_ O nome dela é Cordélia – disse ainda sussurando – e ela está grávida de nove meses, mas na última semana ela enfraqueceu muito e o nosso filho pode nascer a qualquer momento... por favor... vocês precisam ajudá-la.

Cordélia? Seria a mesma Cordélia Chase, a Rainha C que roubou o posto de garota poderosa de Buffy na escola? A mesma que um dia eu e Xander prometemos odiar para o resto de nossas vidas?

_ Você arriscou a sua vida e a vida de terceiros, no caso nós, só para ajudar a sua esposa?

_ Sim, mas eu tenho informações importantes... documentos importantes... coisas que podem ajudar na libertação de Serenno – ele quase suplicou – por favor! Nos ajude!

_ Nós iremos – Buffy disse com compaixão – mas primeiro precisamos sair daqui. Qual o tamanho do grupo de vocês?

_ Dez pessoas – Harmony respondeu – os sete lá em cima, eu, Xander e Cordy!

_ Não vai dar para passar com todos eles pelo muro – sussurrei no ouvido da minha irmã – especialmente com Cordélia grávida e doente.

_ Não vamos passar por muro algum – ela respondeu alto e claro.

Óbvio que mais ninguém entendeu o que Buffy quis dizer. Ela se referia a nave de Andrew e Johnatan, além das presenças de Spike e Faith no planeta. Enquanto ela se afastou para entrar em contato com a nossa base, eu dei uma rápida examinada em Cordélia. A febre não estava alta, mas só a sua presença indicava alguma infecção. O pulso estava levemente acelerado e a respiração pesada. Buffy e Harmony subiram as escadas, de certo para arrumar tudo. Mas fiquei ali naquele pedaço de chão imundo que um dia abrigou as reuniões secretas organizadas pelo meu pai, e onde Buffy e eu brincávamos de tantas e tantas coisas. Quem sabe, com luz adequada, ainda não fosse possível ver as marcas na parede que mediam o nosso crescimento? Lembro que toda vida sempre fui ligeiramente mais alta, para o desgosto de Buffy. Enquanto divagava em minhas lembranças infantis, reparei que Xander me olhava com curiosidade.

_ Algum problema? – perguntei.

_ Não – ele desviou o olhar para a esposa – é que você me lembra uma pessoa.

_ Mesmo? Quem?

_ Uma amiga de infância que morreu.

_ Vocês eram muito próximos?

_ Bastante.

_ Como ela morreu?

_ Os pais dela reagiram a uma voz de prisão e tentaram fugir. Eles, minha amiga e a irmã dela morreram na fuga.

_ E você acredita nisso?

_ Porque não haveria de acreditar... fui na cremação dela... – disse com saudosismo – mas a vida continua.

_ Entendo! – suspirei – A vida sempre segue – me levantei e o encarei – posso te fazer uma pergunta hipotética?

_ Sim!

_ Se você soubesse que essa sua de infância não morreu no acidente? O que faria?

_ Acho que ficaria feliz, claro. Will foi uma pessoa importante, mas ela faz parte do passado. Agora a única coisa que quero nessa vida é que minha mulher e meu filho possam sobreviver. Eles estão aqui por minha culpa, sabe?

_ O que você fez de tão grave?

_ Basicamente – ele sentou ao lado da esposa e fez um carinho em seu rosto – traí o meu governo, estraguei a vida boa que a gente tinha por que arrisquei tudo para conseguir informações.

_ Por um lado parece uma atitude decente. Serenno tem um governo corrupto!

_ Mas se eu soubesse o que aconteceria, teria agüentado a corrupção...

_ Não se preocupe – coloquei a mão em seu ombro – vocês vão ficar bem...

_ Will! – Buffy gritou – será que dá para você vir aqui em cima?

_ Claro! – gritei de volta. Quando fui subindo as escadas, senti um braço me segurando de leve, interrompendo a minha caminhada – Sim? – perguntei a Xander.

_ Will?

_ Esse é o meu nome… quer dizer… apelido…

_ Seu nome completo é? – ele ficou confuso.

_ Willow Rosenberg – fiz um carinho breve em seu rosto e em seguida subi as escadarias.

Acho que nem em um milhão de anos Xander esperaria por essa. Sorri para mim mesma ao imaginar o rosto de confusão que meu melhor amigo de infância deveria estar fazendo. Se me lembro bem, era uma das suas mais engraçadas. Ao contrário da expressão do rosto de Buffy, devo dizer. Ela estava com a testa levemente franzida, olhar compenetrado, um rosto que só se via quando ela exercia sua liderança diante de uma batalha. Devo dizer que não deixava de ser fascinante.

_ O que foi? – perguntei.

_ Vamos levar o pessoal para o terraço. Spike disse que deve chegar aqui em cinco minutos no máximo para nos buscar. Mas pelo que entendi, teremos menos que isso para embarcar todo mundo.

_ Entendo – suspirei – será que a nave de transporte agüenta?

_ Essa gente precisa ter pelo menos escudos fortes e naves velozes para se protegerem de piratas espaciais... é com o que estou contando. Olha, avise Xander e, principalmente, não deixa ele se esquecer dos tais documentos que ele mencionou. Devem ser importantes.

_ Ok! Te vejo lá em cima.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Xander ao lado da esposa com sinais de que estava despertando. Um quadro que admiraria se tivesse algum tempo.

_ Xander! – fui até os dois – será que Cordélia pode andar?

_ Posso! – ela respondeu com a voz embaçada, ainda sonolenta.

_ Ótimo, porque precisamos ir até o terraço. Vamos partir.

Cordélia sentou e segurou firme em Xander para se levantar. Sua barriga estava enorme, como se tivesse carregando gêmeos. Ao ficar de pé ela fez uma cara engraçada, como se percebesse algo inesperado. Foi quando reparei que seu vestido estava encharcado.

_ De onde veio essa água? – Xander ficou admirado.

_ Acho que sua bolsa estourou – tentei não entrar em pânico.

_ Oh! – ela se encostou um pouco mais no esposo.

_ Meu filho vai nascer aqui? – Xander deu sinais que ia ficar histérico.

_ Não – eu disse com firmeza – é provável que ele nasça na nave. Eu não faria parto nenhum aqui em casa.

_ Aqui em casa? – Cordélia estava confusa.

_ É... eu já morei aqui – sorri sem graça – depois eu explico... menos conversa e mais ação. Vocês precisam ir até o terraço.

_ Claro! – Xander começou a conduzir a esposa.

_ Hey, Xander... – o casal parou diante das escadas para me atender – os documentos... não podemos esquece-los sejam lá o que forem.

_ Há uma maleta embaixo da cama de Cordy. É só remover as madeiras soltas que você a verá.

_ Ótimo... agora vão.

Voltei até o canto escuro e tirei os panos unidos e sujos que serviram de cama para Cordélia sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Haviam três tábuas soltas que revelavam um buraco com uma pequena maleta prateada. Estava lacrada, mas nada que a ajuda de um sabre não pudesse resolver. Corri para o térreo e depois para o segundo andar. O acesso ao terraço ficava numa escadaria entre o meu antigo quarto e o de Buffy. Cordélia ainda estava no início da subida sendo auxiliada por Xander e um outro rapaz. Tudo muito lento! Me concentrei em Cordélia e a fiz levitar com meu poder. Com cuidado, a fiz voar até o topo da escadaria. Xander olhou para a esposa para certificar de que ela estava bem e depois para mim como perguntasse o que eu havia feito. Ignorei. Xander, eu e o outro homem subimos as escadas em poucos segundos. Mal chegamos e já vimos a luz de uma nave ao longe se aproximando em alta velocidade. Buffy pegou uma pistola e lançou o sinalizador luminoso.

_ Vocês – apontou para os homens mais fortes – carreguem Cordélia até o interior da nave tão logo ela abrir a porta.

Os homens obedeceram e ficaram ao lado da grávida já a postos para correr. Quando a nave parou sobrevoando o terraço, demorou alguns preciosos segundos para a porta se abrir. Tantos, que pude ver outras naves se aproximando.

_ Vão! – Buffy gritou.

Os homens correram com Cordélia, a carregando no estilo "cadeira", seguidos de todo o resto. Buffy e eu fomos as últimas por questões óbvias. Se ocorresse qualquer eventualidade, nós teríamos a melhor chance de se livrar de problemas caso ficássemos para trás. Felizmente não foi preciso.

_ Corre! – Faith gritou para o piloto – já acionando o dispositivo para subir a porta da nave.

Sentimos um solavanco causado por um tiro que me fez desequilibrar e cair em cima da Harmony. Buffy e Faith gritaram pra todos se segurarem como podiam. A nave deu outro solavanco, e para piorar, o piloto começou a fazer manobras evasivas. Vi Buffy se segurando nas barras das paredes para tentar chegar a torre de comando, quanto eu ainda estava tentando me livrar de Harmony. Talvez por medo, ela me agarrou e não permitia que eu me soltasse. Sentimos solavancos seguidos e comecei a me preocupar com Cordélia. A procurei e vi que ela estava deitada e sendo segura por seu marido assim como Harmony ainda me segurava. Só que no meu caso, a proximidade era incômoda.

_ Quem está pilotando esse treco? – gritei para Faith.

_ Spike!

_ Cadê Andrew e o outro?

_ Nos traíram... tivemos de roubar essa nave às pressas.

_ O quê?! – olhei melhor ao meu redor e só então percebi que não era a mesma nave que nos trouxe – essa joça tem hyperdrive pelo menos?

_ Não faço idéia! – outro solavanco – não deu tempo de escolher.

De repente a idéia de que íamos todos morrer passou pela minha cabeça. Que raios de fim trágico era esse? Que fim! Imaginei a nave explodindo na ocasião onde retornei ao meu planeta natal depois de dez anos para resgatar o meu melhor amigo de infância na operação mais amadora que já fiz em toda a minha vida. E tudo isso sendo uma jedi, quer dizer... padawan experiente. Senti outro solavanco, mas um diferente. Esse nos empurrou com força para trás. Respirei aliviada ao ver que a nave havia estabilizado, um sinal que tínhamos entrado no hiper-espaço.

_ Pode me soltar Harmony! – dei um tapinha no braço dela – já estamos a salvo.

_ Tem certeza? – ela me segurou ainda mais forte.

_ Tenho! Pode soltar... a não ser que você queira me esmagar! – ela me soltou.

_ Todos estão bem? – Buffy veio até nós – Alguém se feriu?

_ OH DEUS – Cordélia gritou – O MEU FILHO VAI NASCER!

_ Oh deus – repeti, mas suspirando.

Vi Xander deitando Cordélia no chão, segurando a mão da esposa para tentar passar confiança.

_ Tem algum med dróide nessa droga? – Xander perguntou.

_ Não faço idéia – Buffy sorriu sem graça – Acho que vai ter que ser na moda antiga.

_ Ok, alguém sabe fazer um parto?

_ Me admira ver que ninguém aqui sabe – Spike entrou no compartimento fumando um cigarro. Estava ferido na testa, o que me dá a curiosidade de saber o que se passou na cidade – tudo consiste em saber puxar o bebê – ele foi até Cordélia e se abaixou ao seu lado – ei moça, sabe me dizer qual o intervalo de suas contrações.

_ Não – ela disse ofegante – mas estão próximas.

_ Ok – se levantou – eu vi uma cabine perto da torre. Vamos ter mais privacidade lá.

_ Mas ela não pode se levantar! – Xander protestou.

_ Mulheres são mais fortes do que você imagina, papai – segurou o braço de Cordélia – Vamos lá docinho, está na hora povoar um pouco mais a galáxia. Buffy, me dá uma força?

_ Claro! Só não sei o que fazer.

_ Preciso do seu sabre e do pano mais limpo que encontrar para enrolar a criança.

_ E eu? – Xander protestou.

_ Você fica aí.

Olhei para o meu nervoso amigo. Queria saber como calma-lo ou o que dizer em uma hora dessas. Mas a única coisa que veio a minha cabeça foi segurar a sua mão.

...

__ Lady Rubra? – estava distraída com as ruínas de Yavin 2 quando um dos meus subordinados me chamou._

__ O que foi?_

__ Nós os localizamos._

__ Ótimo tenente. Prossiga com o plano._

_Virei as costas para o subordinado e voltei a me concentrar na paisagem inusitada. Ruínas e ruínas de construções que foram tomadas por uma floresta tropical impressionante. Tudo conseqüência de uma guerra que tinha acontecido há 500 anos. Na escola nós aprendíamos a respeito da história da galáxia. Lembro que gostava do rico material sobre a antiga República, as guerras Imperiais, os rebeldes o nascimento da Nova República e sua queda até o formato da Aliança. Ver tudo pelos hologramas era legal, ver tudo com seus próprios olhos era ainda mais fascinante. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos até ser interrompida por um choro de criança._

__ Lady Rubra! – o tenente tornou a me chamar – missão cumprida._

_Me virei para ver as três crianças sendo seguras com força exagerada pelos soldados e dois adultos berrando como loucos. Tratava-se de um menino golk que não deveria ter mais de três anos de idade, o que correspondia a sete da raça humana. Havia um garoto humano que deveria ter uns doze anos e nos braços de um dos soldados, o menino humano de dois anos que chorava de forma quase que inconsolável. Ele era o meu alvo principal nessa missão simples. Os outros dois eram quase que descartáveis. Embora tivessem sensibilidade à Força, não se tornariam muito fortes. Ao contrário da criança menor. Era desejo de Rack que ela crescesse e se tornasse um de seus aprendizes. Talvez um dos mais poderosos. _

__ Saudações crianças – sorri com cinismo – vocês foram escolhidos para se tornarem servidores do rei Yuri Gi Dasperet de Naboo. Espero que aproveitem bem essa oportunidade, porque ela vai mudar a vida de vocês para melhor._

__ Mentira – um dos adultos gritou – afaste-se deles demônio._

_Ignorei os adultos. Pude ver o terror nos olhos das duas crianças mais velhas. Era óbvio que elas conheciam Rack e de seus seguidores, ou então não teriam sido trazidas para essas ruínas por seus pais traidores de Naboo._

__ Eu não quero servir Dasperet – o mais velho rosnou – prefiro morrer!_

__ Cuidado com o que deseja – encarei o menino – que pode se realizar._

_Ele tentou cuspir no meu rosto, mas a saliva jamais encostou na minha pele. Ela ficou flutuando entre eu e ele. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos talvez pela demonstração de poder ou talvez por causa da transformação que os meus olhos sofriam cada vez que eu usava o meu poder. Enquanto isso a criança menor continuava a berrar e aquilo já estava me irritando. Mandei o cuspe de volta para o rosto do dono e me afastei do trio._

__ Tranquem as crianças na cela. _

__ E os pais delas? – o tenente perguntou._

__ Esses podem ser descartados!_

_O choro da criança aumentou de volume depois disso, assim com os gritos dos outros dois e dos pais deles. Aquilo me incomodou. Mesmo depois de dois anos trabalhando para Rack, ainda não havia me acostumado com os gritos de desespero que causava. Talvez nunca fosse._


	16. Chapter 16

O filho de Xander nasceu saudável. Um belo garoto de 2,30kg e 40 centímetros. Foi uma festa a bordo. A nave chegou aos frangalhos em Corellia. Perdeu componentes de navegação importantes da reentrada e por um milagre não explodiu com o pouso forçado. Felizmente todos saíram dessa história com vida. Buffy pegou a tal maleta de informações que Xander disse ter roubado e a dividiu com o Conselho. A Aliança concedeu asilo político e acomodações para os dez que estavam presos em Serenno. Cordélia precisou ainda ficar internada por três dias para tratar de uma forte desidratação e anemia. A última notícia que soube é que ela estava muito melhor e já estava na casa que ganhou da Aliança numa área suburbana no norte do continente Alídico, que era basicamente agrário. Faith e Spike voltaram para algum quartel general da BARD, mas aposto que logo estarão aqui loucos para mais uma ação. Eu voltei ao Templo e para a minha retenção. Nada ruim, uma vez que estava tranqüila por ter ajudado a salvar não apenas a vida do meu melhor amigo de infância, como também tantas pessoas importantes dessa época.

_ Willow? – Buffy entrou no meu quarto carregando uma pequena caixa.

_ Algum problema Buff?

_ Ainda não sei. Eu estava reunida com o Conselho até a pouco analisando os documentos de Xander...

_ Acharam alguma coisa interessante?

_ Algumas coisas... Robin deve se reunir com o chanceler amanhã pra discutir estratégias.

_ E?

_ Bom, entre os arquivos, nós achamos isso aqui – sentou ao meu lado na cama e me deu a caixa. Tratava-se de um porta arquivos de design antigo. Já em desuso há mais de cinco anos – são diários... do papai.

_ O quê? Como?

_ Parece que papai confiou ao pai de Xander os diários dele antes... de nos entregar a Giles. Disse que eles deveriam ser devolvidos às filhas quando crescidas. Mas nós morremos para todos os efeitos, mesmo assim, ele continuou com eles. Quando morreu há uns quatro meses serenninos, ele confiou a posse dos diários a Xander. Bom... seu amigo honrou a promessa.

_ Vocês viram os registros do papai? – fazia muito tempo que o meu coração não batia tão forte.

_ Não. Isso é entre nós.

Peguei um dos arquivos e os analisei bem. Era possível transmiti-los no meu computador pessoal com uma pequena adaptação. Coisa simples que não custou mais do que dez minutos do meu trabalho. Buffy ficou apenas observando. Pilotar era com ela, manusear computadores também. Consertar máquinas, naves e computadores era comigo. Os arquivos estavam contados e, como deve ser visto um livro, respeitamos a sucessão das páginas. Respirei fundo antes de colocar o primeiro arquivo no computador. Lágrimas correram no meu rosto ao ver a imagem do meu pai em um holograma azulado. Desde aquele dia fatídico que eu nunca mais vi uma imagem sua ou de minha mãe. Ele parecia estar bem mais moço do que o que eu me lembrava.

"_10° dia do inverno do ano serennino de 10302._

_Foi um dia de desgraça. Por causa das minhas inseguranças e covardias, perdi o amor da minha vida. Não tive coragem de romper o casamento de arranjo e vantagens com Sheila e por isso perdi o meu anjo, o meu tudo. Joyce se casou hoje com Hank. Não a culpo. Ele parece ser um homem honrado e tenho certeza que vai tomar conta dela. Pelo menos é assim que espero. Enquanto eu honrarei o meu contrato com Sheila e me casarei com ela no fim do inverno. Que o criador perdoe a minha covardia"._

Olhei para Buffy e o seu rosto estava imóvel. Eu sempre soube que meu pai não amava a minha mãe, mas no fundo, tinha esperança de estar errada. De certa forma, isso quebrou uma das minhas últimas ilusões.

"_2° dia da primavera do ano serennino de 10302._

_Descobri que Joyce vai da dar a luz em breve de um filho meu. Vadia! Ela não podia ter escondido tal coisa de mim. Eu teria largado tudo para ficar com ela e o nosso filho. Um dia ela ainda vai pagar por essa traição"._

"_23° dia da primavera do ano serennino de 10302._

_Yuri entrou em contato. A campanha eleitoral pelo governo de Naboo está caminhando bem. Acredito que seu governo frente ao influente planeta vai beneficiar não apenas aos naboos como a todos nós empresários e comerciantes. Acho que a proposta de organização de uma liga de sistemas para fortalecer o comércio veio em boa hora. A Aliança é intervencionista demais, quando deveria ser apenas um meio de intermediação. Ela começa a tomar forma da antiga República e, por mais que ela tenha durado, não creio que ela funcione mais em nossa era. Está na hora de experimentarmos mais liberdade para agir sem ter que pedir autorização, como Yuri bem colocou"._

Buffy soltou um gruindo de desgosto. Essa parte não era bem novidade depois do que Rack nos disse em Yavin 4. Os diários talvez esclareceriam como foi a convivência entre Rack e papai.

"_4° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10303._

_Hoje eu vi a minha filha, a minha primogênita. Minha Buffy. Ela nasceu há pouco mais de uma semana, nos últimos dias da primavera, a época do ano que mais gosto. Joyce permitiu que eu a visitasse enquanto Hank não estava em casa. Por mais raiva que tivesse dela por ter escondido a gravidez de mim e casado com outro homem, parece que tudo passou ao ver a minha bela menina. Nunca havia sentido um amor tão violento florescer em mim ao sentir suas mãzinhas tão pequenas e frágeis que tive medo de quebrá-las. Ela é tão linda, tão pequena, mas será grande. Posso sentir que a Força está com ela, assim como está comigo. Eu prometo que, de um jeito ou de outro não vou deixar faltar nada. Como é bom poder dizer que sou pai. Infelizmente é algo que terei que guardar para mim"._

Agora foi a vez de lágrimas correrem no rosto de Buffy.

"_37° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10303._

_Hoje foi a minha primeira reunião de negócios com o recém eleito rei de Naboo Yuri Gi Dasperet. Foi solene. Começamos a colocar em prática um plano de ação para implementar nossa liga de sistemas. O primeiro passo é a aproximação de governos, que vamos promover nos próximos dias, e o segundo passo é a criação de acordos comerciais que possam trazer vantagens mútuas. Em breve, criaremos um pólo onde poderemos dominar determinadas áreas e expandir nossos negócios para uma parte ainda mais ampla na galáxia. Estou ansioso e mal posso esperar para ver o nosso plano começar a alcançar linhas concretas"._

"_45° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10303._

_Sheila se revelou uma excelente companheira. Posso não amá-la como mulher, apesar de cumprir muito bem todas as minhas obrigações de marido, mas foi uma grata surpresa constatar que nos entendemos muito bem numa área que jamais esperei: o dos negócios. Sheila tem uma visão única de trato empresarial que me ajudou a implantar ações que me levaram a liderança do mercado interno. Agora que estou fortalecido, posso entrar mais fundo no esquema de Yuri. Nossos governos começaram a aproximação e logo darão o primeiro passo para a construção de um grande bloco"._

_ É difícil descobrir que papai também foi responsável por isso – eu falei baixinho.

_ Pelo menos, em algum ponto, ele descobriu a verdade por trás de Rack e decidiu tentar consertar as coisas.

_ Mas bem sabemos que foi tarde demais.

_ Quer continuar?

_ Vamos em frente!

"_67° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10303._

_Sheila anunciou que estava grávida de nosso primeiro filho. A notícia me deixou orgulhoso e feliz. Meu segundo filho ou filha está à caminho e deve nascer no início do verão. Uma pena que para todos os efeitos ele será considerado o meu primogênito bem sabendo que isso não é verdade. Isso me fez querer ver Buffy. Estou em falta com ela. Depois daquela primeira vez, nunca mais tive a chance de visitá-la. Imagino que já deve ter crescido bastante, deve estar sorrindo e aprendendo a vocalizar. É uma lástima estar perdendo tudo isso. O criador sabe como sinto falta da minha pequena. Das minhas pequenas"._

"_48° dia da primavera do ano serennino de 10303._

_Dia glorioso. Hoje assinei a compra da minha primeira mineradora fora de Serenno. É uma pequena empresa, mas que vai servir de base para que os meus negócios se expandirem de forma definitiva. Sheila fez exames pré-natal e revelou que estava esperando uma menina. Decidimos chama-la Willow, em homenagem a minha avó, a mulher me criou com bravura. Que minha Willow, minha princesinha, chegue com saúde e que traga alegria e sorte para todos nós"._

"_5° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10304._

_Minha Willow nasceu hoje. Que lástima estar a anos luz de minha princesinha. Que lástima não poder acompanhar o nascimento de um filho meu pela segunda vez. Yuri havia me convidado para participar da solenidade de assinatura do primeiro acordo comercial entre dez sistemas. Não pude deixar de testemunhar. Foi o primeiro passo para a criação definitiva de um bloco forte, capaz de se sustentar e expandir seus domínios e ideais para a galáxia. Me orgulho fazer parte de algo tão grandioso e inovador"._

_ Eu sabia que papai era um empresário agressivo, só nunca imaginei que fosse tão ambicioso – Buffy comentou.

_ Eu nunca imaginei que ele perderia o meu nascimento! Mamãe nunca disse nada...

_ Vamos ser sinceras, sua mãe nunca foi de conversa ou demonstrações de carinho. Ela era uma peste comigo, e hoje até entendo que ela tinha suas razões... só que ela era muito indiferente contigo também, pelo que me lembro. Nunca entendi por quê?

_ Nem eu, Buffy. Nem eu...

"_42° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10305._

_O ano que passou foi cheio e lamentavelmente não pude gravar os meus registros pessoais. Willow está com desenvolvimento fantástico. Ela é tão poderosa com a Força que chega a espantar. Tanto que chamou atenção da Ordem. Meu antigo amigo dos meus tempos de padawan, Rupert, entrou em contato comigo. Queria saber se eu permitiria que Willow fosse treinada. Acredito que no tempo certo sim, deixarei que ela passe uma temporada no Templo para aprender a usar a Força assim como eu. Mas não é o destino que desejo. Tenho esperanças que um dia minha pequena princesa se interessasse pelos meus negócios e continuasse o meu legado. É com profunda tristeza que vejo que não posso ter o mesmo poder de decisão em relação a Buffy"._

"_21° dia de outono do ano serennino de 10306._

_A vida dá voltas que às vezes são assustadoras. Uma crise se abateu nas províncias do leste de Serenno, o que provocou o retorno de muitos ao oeste. A infelicidade desses trabalhadores acabou trazendo de volta a minha Buffy. Joyce e o tal marido retornaram a minha cidade depois de perderem tudo no leste. Se por um lado lamento pela má sorte da família da minha primogênita, por outro o prazer que tive em ver Joyce se humilhando em favor de Hank teve sabor de uma pequena vingança. Dei um emprego de operário nas minas a ele, e também os hospedei em um dos apartamentos que minha empresa oferece aos empregados menos favorecidos. E ainda pude exigir uma visita de minha filha pelo menos uma vez por semana. Comentei tal fato com Yuri, que acabou se transformando num grande amigo pessoal. Ele disse que sou bondoso demais. Talvez ele tenha razão"._

_ Isso foi mesquinho! – Buffy resmungou.

_ A gente não conhecia esse lado do papai. Ele parece perdido... o pior de tudo é que eu o entendo. Conheço a sensação.

_ É óbvio também que ele não sabia que Yuri era o seu verdadeiro pai. De qualquer forma, a abordagem de sedução ao lado negro que Yuri fez com ele foi bem mais sutil e inteligente do que conosco.

_ Talvez porque eles não estavam vivendo numa situação de guerra declarada e eram amigos. E pelos registros, papai nunca seria um jedi muito forte. Acho que Rack tinha planos para usa-lo mais na política do que na força militar, como é o nosso caso.

_ Talvez...

"_47° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10306._

_Vitória. Depois de quase um ano trabalhando duro nesse projeto, consegui comprar ações e me tronei sócio majoritário dos dois maiores estaleiros desta parte da galáxia. Será um ganho e tanto para as minhas empresas, e também uma boa segurança para minhas filhas. Se tudo der errado, elas terão essa garantia de sustento para o resto de suas vidas"._

"_10° dia de primavera do ano serennino de 10306._

_Yuri mal assumiu a liderança do bloco comercial e já propôs algumas mudanças. A proposta de expandir o mercado estava nos nossos planos, mas eu acredito que ela deveria acontecer de forma natural coma livre adesão dos demais sistemas e sem entrar em confronto com a Aliança. Não sei o que passou na mente de Yuri para ele sugerir ações intervencionistas mais fortes em sistemas dependentes do comércio com Naboo, Serenno, Neimodia e Chandrila. Sou um empresário, gosto de ver meu dinheiro e minha companhia crescer. Mas não sou mesquinho a ponto de não me importar com os direitos básicos de sistemas e planetas. Tudo que estava sendo feito até então tinha contornos legais. Só que temo que uma ação mais agressiva possa levar a conseqüências desagradáveis"._

_ E essa é uma prova que índole nada tem haver com genética – minha irmã festejou.

"_2° dia de outono do ano serennino de 10307._

_Sempre desejei criar Buffy junto com Willow. Desde que minha princesa ruiva nasceu que tenho o desejo de reuni-las de algum modo. Só nunca desejei que isso acontecesse por causa de uma tragédia. Nunca pelo preço da vida de Joyce. Foi desesperador saber que o acidente que ela e o marido sofrera tinha sido fatal. E foi mais desesperador ainda não saber se Buffy havia ou não sobrevivido. Segundo me noticiaram, Hank havia comprado um veículo e saiu com Joyce e Buffy para gozar do transporte próprio pela cidade. Mas um carro desgovernado se chocou com eles e matou Hank na hora. Joyce ainda resistiu aos ferimentos por um dia inteiro até falecer. Enquanto minha Buffy, num milagre que foi obra do criador, não sofreu um arranhão. Depois de chorar por Joyce, comecei a pensar em minha filha. Legalmente, ela iria ser levada para morar com uma tia, irmã de Hank. Eu não pude deixar. Usei toda a minha influência para ficar com ela e consegui. Esse é um lado positivo do poder. Quando levei Buffy comigo para casa, inventei uma história do orfanato para Sheila. Falaria qualquer coisa para que ela concordasse com a adoção. Não é irônico? Eu ter que adotar a minha própria filha? Acho que Willow gostou de ter a irmã em casa. As duas brincaram o dia inteiro. Vim ao quarto da minha caçula verificar porque estavam tão silenciosas. As flagrei dormindo no tapete rodeada de brinquedos. Tive receio de leva-las para cama e estragar a bela visão. Fiquei reparando nas feições das duas. Willow é ruiva como Sheila, e Buffy é loira como Joyce. Porém as duas possuem traços semelhantes, que herdaram de mim. Elas têm o mesmo contorno do rosto, o mesmo queixo, sobrancelhas idênticas, apesar do formato dos olhos serem diferentes. Os de Buffy parece com os meus. As duas tem olhos verdes, a diferença é que os de Willow são mais escuros. Os de Buffy são mais claros, assim como os meus. O nariz de Willow definitivamente é de um Rosenberg, assim como o desenho dos lábios. Buffy herdou o nariz e a boca de Joyce. Buffy é bronzeada. Sua pele chega a ser dourada, assim como a minha. A pele de Willow é branca como leite, tal como Sheila._

_Devo parecer um idiota romântico em ficar sentado na cama de Willow, admirando minhas filhas dormindo no tapete enquanto aproveito para gravar mais um registro. Não há como descrever o que sinto no momento. É dor pela morte de Joyce, a mulher que mais amei em toda a minha vida. É êxtase por ter Buffy, finalmente. É satisfação por ter as duas filhas debaixo do mesmo teto"._

_ A minha sobrancelha não é igual a sua! – reclamei – e você é menor que eu!

_ Claro que não! – Buffy deu uma risadinha enquanto limpava as lágrimas – Você a modela de um jeito diferente do meu... e você é só um pouco mais alta. Quatro dedos talvez. Mas de resto, até que papai observou bem...

_ É... – olhei para Buffy, a analisando melhor – nossos queixos são mesmo iguais... e o rosto... que droga, você é mesmo minha irmã!

_ Obrigada pela consideração – Buffy fingiu estar ofendida.

_ Disponha! – sorri pelo canto da boca.

"_60° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10307._

_Houve mais uma reunião com o comitê de construção do bloco econômico em Chandrila. Mas ao invés de uma reunião formal, dessa vez organizaram uma recepção mais... descontraída. Não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma, mas nos divertimos com as mais belas garotas de companhia da galáxia. Três dias de sexo, drogas e álcool junto com os maiores empresários e políticos de quatro sistemas. Por deus, o que estou fazendo? Onde estou me metendo? Se posso me considerar um bom pai, não se o mesmo posso dizer como pessoa. Definitivamente não como marido. Fidelidade nunca foi o meu forte e houve algumas desde o início do meu casamento com Sheila. Joyce inclusive. Mas hoje algo mudou. Senti que aquilo não estava certo. Sempre achei que negócios devem andar ao lado da política e sei que coisas assim acontecem às vezes. Eu mesmo já participei de duas ou três orgias... mas um sentimento que há muito não tinha chegou até mim. Para completar, Yuri revelou que nós somos parentes. Confessou que se aproximou de mim não apenas pela minha visão empresarial, mas também porque eu talvez fosse a única família que tinha. Por mais comovente que isso seja, há algo dentro de mim dizendo que ele deve ficar longe da minha família__ algo dentro de mim dizendo que ele deve ficar longe da minha famho que Rack conosco.__"._

"_49° dia de primavera do ano serennino de 10307._

_Eu sabia que era um erro manter relações ocasionais com Jan Kiate, uma de minhas funcionárias do setor burocrático da mineradora. Hoje ela anunciou que estava grávida e que se eu não pagasse um preço justo, ela levaria isso a público. Isso jamais poderá acontecer. O que menos preciso é de um escândalo social. Não agora que percebo que os meus inimigos estão a espreita, apenas aguardando um descuido meu. Qualquer coisa é motivo para me desmoralizar. Preciso entrar no jogo dela, preciso ganhar tempo antes de tomar a frente do jogo"._

_ NÓS TEMOS UM IRMÃO? – gritei pelo susto da revelação a ponto de Buffy precisar tapar a minha boca e me conter por um tempo. Quando o choque passou um pouco voltei a repetir mais calma – Nós temos um irmão?

_ Aparentemente – Buffy suspirou. Parecia cansada e confusa – precisamos continuar vendo as gravações...

"_71° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10308._

_Finalmente consegui entrar numa calmaria. Os negócios estão caminhando bem, as minhas meninas estão indo bem na escola, e Willow é destaque acadêmico na sua faixa etária. Consegui silenciar Jan Kiate e encontrei uma solução razoável. A mandei para Iriadu e paguei por uma boa vida. Também mantenho um informante com ela. Ele é um profissional discreto que vai me reportar os passos de Jan no planeta. Se ela tentar qualquer coisa contra mim, eu saberei. Sheila não desconfia de nada e nem meus inimigos"._

"_19° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10308._

_Recebi um recado do meu agente em Iriadu. Jan deu a luz a uma menina. Colocou o nome dela de Dawn Kiate. Fiquei feliz com a notícia, claro. O nascimento de uma criança é sempre sinal de boa nova. Mas tenho meus motivos para estar cauteloso. O próximo passo é fazer a identificação genética e depois disso toma as devidas providências. Se Dawn for mesmo minha filha, pode ser que eu a traga de volta para Serenno e arrume algum jeito de aproximá-la da família"._

_ Dawn? Será que essa Dawn pode ser Dawn Wood? – Buffy começou a se interrogar – pelo menos algumas informações batem como o planeta e a idade aproximada...

_ Oh deus, Dawn pode ser a minha irmã? – sussurrei.

_ Will? – Buffy me sacudiu um pouco – Está tudo bem?

_ Oh deus, Dawn pode ser a minha irmã! – estava um pouco mais apavorada.

_ Ok – Buffy segurou nos meus ombros – isso é só perplexidade ou há algo mais?

_ Dawn é apaixonada por mim! – soltei a bomba.

_ O quê? – Buffy quase engasgou – como... como você sabe?

_ Ela confessou... no dia da sua festa...

_ Bom, se está apaixonada... vai deixar de estar se ela for mesmo nossa irmã...

_ Eu a beijei... quer dizer, ela me beijou – levei minhas duas mãos a cabeça – a notícia não podia ser pior.

_ Você... como... por quê...

_ Eu pedi para que ela descolasse uma bebida para mim – Buffy me olhou como se fosse brigar, e eu levantei a mão para impedi-la – sei que não é permitido... mas naquele dia estava precisando, ok! Eu fiquei conversando com ela naquele dia... Estava para baixo, algumas coisas aconteceram e ela me beijou.

_ Beijo de lábio, não foi? – Buffy disse com voz pequena.

_ Beijo pra valer, de língua, demorado, e com direito a mão boba! Depois ela disse que me amava, que tinha se apaixonado por mim desde os tempos de minha reabilitação em Yavin 4... é por isso que eu evito falar com ela desde então! Mas mesmo assim...

_ Mesmo assim... – Buffy estava a beira do pânico – diga que não aconteceu mais nada!

_ Não... nada daquilo... mas a gente se beijou mais algumas vezes – eu queria morrer naquele instante.

_ Você... droga, tenho até medo de perguntar... mas você... gosta dela naquele sentido?

_ Pior que não! – disse firme, e ao mesmo tempo me sentido culpada – quer dizer, gosto dela, acho que é uma ótima menina, mas eu não... eu não estou apaixonada.

_ Então... por quê?

_ Estava carente, cansada do treinamento, e ela estava lá se oferecendo... gosto de homens e mulheres, mas dou certa preferência às mulheres... simples assim

_ Se Dawn Wood for a mesma Dawn de que papai está falando, nossa irmã... isso vai ser complicado de resolver.

_ É verdade! – suspirei.

_ Quer fazer uma pausa?

_ Não. É melhor terminarmos com isso logo.

"_23° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10308._

_O teste genético deu positivo. Dawn é mesmo minha filha. Planejo conhece-la em breve, mas por hora o melhor que faço é não deixar que nada falte a Jan e ela"._

"_51° dia de primavera do ano serennino de 10308._

_Yuri me convidou a visita-lo em Naboo para discutirmos comércio, política e também passar algum tempo de descontração uma vez que ele 'valoriza muito a minha amizade'. Concordei. Yuri é um grande anfitrião e seu governo já é considerado histórico em Naboo. Sua imagem se tornou maior do que a lendária Padmé Nabarrie. Fizemos atividades campestres como pesca e montaria. Foram dois dias agradáveis, não posso negar. O que me desagradou foi o seu particular interesse pelas minhas filhas, especialmente Willow. Queria saber do que elas gostavam, se elas iam bem na escola, se tinham muitos amigos, qual era o temperamento de cada uma. Acredito que certas curiosidades são normais e até sadias. Não foi o caso ali. Parecia que estava sendo interrogado e que Yuri fazia um dossiê mental das minhas meninas. Preciso tomar cuidado extra com esse homem. Alguma coisa não está certa"._

"_48° dia de outono do ano serennino de 10309._

_A desgraça parece que recaiu sobre minha porta. Meu informante disse que houve um princípio de guerra civil em Eriadu, com ondas de assaltos, bombas, caos urbano. Jan foi encontrada morta dentro de casa. Nenhum sinal de Dawn, mas meu informante disse que eu não deveria ter muitas esperanças"._

"_81° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10309._

_Depois de semanas de busca, o meu informante retornou para Serenno. Dawn estava morta. E eu nem conheci a minha pequena"._

_ Será? – perguntei.

_ Não faço idéia, Will. Sobre esse caso, vamos ter que resolver amanhã mesmo com um teste genético. Não há outra forma e nem há como adiar.

"_76° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10311._

_Uma revelação terrível chegou até mim. Yuri finalmente se revelou como um mestre sith. E para a minha desgraça pessoal, ele ainda disse ser o meu pai. Todas as minhas desconfianças em relação a ele foram concretizadas. E todas as precauções que tomei em relação as minhas filhas também foram válidas. Ele me propôs terminar o meu treinamento dentro da 'verdadeira natureza'. Mas posso dizer que não sou eu quem ele quer, são as minhas meninas. Precisarei tomar medidas drásticas para proteger Buffy e Willow. Não dei nenhuma resposta quando ao treinamento, mas dei a entender que eu ainda sou seu aliado e que com o tempo eu prepararia as minha filhas até elas terem compreensão suficiente para iniciar seus treinamentos. Espero que ele possa engolir tal mentira. Buffy e Willow são poderosas demais, especialmente Willow. Tenho medo de pensar no destino delas caso Yuri entre em suas vidas. Preciso encontrar uma solução. E ela tem que ser precisa. A vida de quem mais amo depende disso"._

"_2° dia de primavera do ano serennino de 10312._

_As coisas estão cada vez mais difíceis. É terrível ter de agir como se tudo tivesse bem com minha família, sendo que as coisas estão tomando um rumo terrível e desastroso. As meninas não desconfiam de nada, o que eu acho bom, mas Sheila sabe que algo está errado. Yuri agora tem total controle político sobre o bloco econômico e prepara um movimento ousado contra a própria Aliança. O tempo está passando depressa e preciso começar a me articular para evitar uma tragédia"._

"_13° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10314._

_Minha campanha secreta está indo bem. A cada dia encontro mais e mais pessoas que entende que as atitudes de nosso governo oficial e a aliança com Naboo só vai nos levar a uma guerra. Tenho medo, porém de tornar o movimento público. Pessoas próximas a mim estão sendo ameaçadas de morte e nesse ponto, preciso pensar nas minhas meninas. Yuri ainda acredita que sou um aliado. Sempre me comporto como o filho que sei que ele gostaria de ter. Isso é bom, pois vejo que ainda tenho tempo. Que o criador me dê sabedoria para saber dar o golpe certo no momento certo. Sei que não posso deter Yuri, meu pai, mas posso evitar que Serenno entre em guerra contra a Aliança, como é desejo do lorde sith"._

"_51° dia de inverno do ano serennino de 10315._

_Apesar de termos apoio de muitos políticos e do povo em comum, a força do governador geral ainda é forte demais. Sinto que estou falhando e sem a possibilidade de escapar ou recuar. Fazer as reuniões está cada vez mais perigoso, e já não vejo saída a não ser expor a minha própria casa para que nosso movimento continue"._

"_31° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10316._

_O dia do golpe está marcado para daqui a três dias. A data é simbólica. É o dia da independência de Serenno contra o domínio do Império. Pouco mais de dois séculos e estamos na luta outra vez para livrar o nosso povo da tirania"._

"_32° dia de verão do ano serennino de 10316._

_Fui descoberto e não talvez não tenha muito tempo. Rezo para que essas horas sejam suficientes. Se não forem, espero ter conseguido salvar vocês duas. Buffy e Willow, se estiverem vendo essa gravação é porque eu fui bem sucedido no meu plano de emergência, porém, é muito provável que esteja morto. Dias atrás entrei em contato com um velho amigo da Ordem Jedi, o mestre Rupert Giles. Ele concordou em levá-las para um lugar seguro e até mesmo começar o treinamento para aprenderem a usar a Força. Se o bom criador permitir, ele deve chegar nos próximos minutos. Espero que aproveitem essa oportunidade. Por outro lado, lamento por tirar de forma tão bruta a boa vida que vocês tinham aqui. Quero que saibam que tudo que fiz foi por ama-las demais. Vocês são o meu tudo, a minha vida. O governo geral de Serenno deve tomar todas as minhas empresas, mas eu tomei algumas providências e deixei ações de vários estaleiros numa conta do banco de Aldaa 2. Todo o dinheiro e todos os documentos das ações estão guardados em nome de Jar e Ari Berg. Jar é o nome do meu avô de trás para frente. Berg é a última sílaba do sobrenome de nossa família. Esse cofre pertence a Buffy. Já o com o nome de Ari, Ira ao contrário, pertence a Willow. O dinheiro das ações é depositado três vezes por ano. Para resgatá-lo, ou mesmo para simplesmente acompanhar a progressão de suas finanças, tudo que vocês precisam é dizer a senha e passar pelo identificador genético, que são os seus próprios. A senha é idêntica para ambas as contas. É o nome do local e a data do dia em que levei as duas para velejar. Só nós três. Rezo para que se lembrem, porque aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Usem os seus recursos com sabedoria. Lembrem-se sempre que Yuri é perigoso e não se envolvam com ele, por mais vantagiosas e interessantes sejam suas promessas. Nossa família verdadeira sempre será a Rosenberg, não importa o sangue. Sempre honrem esse nome. Buffy, meu docinho, também honre o nome de sua mãe, Summers, que foi a mulher que mais amei em toda a minha vida. Dasperet não significa nada para mim e espero o mesmo de vocês. Amo as duas com toda a minha força. Fiquem bem. De todo meu coração, papai._

_ Lago Croui, 6° dia do verão do ano serennino de 10313 – sussurrei.

_ O que foi? – Buffy estava enxugando as lágrimas.

_ Lago Croui, 6° dia do verão do ano serennino de 10313 – repeti com um nó na garganta. Estava me segurando para não chorar – Lago Croui 6110313 é a senha do banco! Foi um dia depois do meu aniversário de nove anos. Fizemos uma festa lá em casa, mamãe convidou nossos primos, uns garotos da sociedade, e Xander para celebrar. Comemos bolo, tomamos suco e no dia seguinte papai nos levou para velejar no barco novo dele.

_ Eu me lembro – Buffy também estava saudosa – nós passamos uma semana inteira velejando antes de voltarmos das férias de verão da escola. Passávamos os dias pescando ou brigando para pilotar o veleiro. Papai fazia a comida e cuidava do serviço pesado. À noite, ele nos contava histórias de lendas do lago e das aventuras de quando ele era um garoto. Depois ele cantava antes de dormirmos.

_ A voz dele era tão suave... ele balançava a rede para a gente dormir. Eu adorava aquelas redes!

Passamos o resto da noite relembrando coisas da nossa infância feliz. Olhando para trás, tínhamos tudo e nem sempre demos o valor devido.


	17. Chapter 17

Despertei sentindo beijos pelo meu rosto e meu pescoço. Havia um corpo pressionado contra o meu que estava fazendo maravilhas contra o meu centro. Fui acordando aos poucos, perdida na sensação prazerosa de uma língua macia e quente dentro da minha boca. Estava adorando sentir mãos subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo. Fecharia os olhos e deixaria as coisas fluírem até que um pensamento tomou conta de mim. Dawn. Abri os olhos em alerta e quando consegui focar na imagem da pessoa que estava me estimulando, quase entrei em pânico. Dawn!

_ Não! – a empurrei para fora da cama e ela caiu no chão sentada. Fiquei ainda mais em pânico quando me dei conta que ela estava semi-nua.

_ Will! – ela protestou – o que deu em você?

_ É... é... é... que não d... dá, ok? – se eu pudesse ser engolida pela parede, era o que eu desejaria que acontecesse.

_ Por que não? A gente já fez isso antes.

_ Não isso! – estava em pânico – Vo... vo... você... e... e... eu. Não d... dá certo. Não... p...pode.

_ Por que não? – ela veio para cima de mim com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Você é padawan! – eu corri para fora da cama antes que ela viesse para cima – e... e... eu t... também. E estou cumprindo pena!

_ Está ficando repetitiva em suas desculpas! – seu tom era brincalhão.

_ É... p.. proibido! Leva vo... você... ao la...lado negro. I... isso... é ruim!

_ Hey Will, não vai acontecer comigo – ela se aproximou de forma perigosa demais e começou a me tocar novamente – e você já esteve lá – foi beijando o meu pescoço – não vai cair de novo.

_ Não! – a empurrei de novo, achava que estava preste a ter um ataque cardíaco.

O pior de tudo é que Dawn era uma garota linda. Longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos azuis vibrantes, pele branquinha, ligeiramente mais alta que eu, e um nariz que meu pai diria ser a marca registrada dos Rosenbergs. Olhando bem, ela se parece mais comigo do que Buffy. Se não houvesse a possibilidade dela ser a minha irmã caçula, até que arriscaria um relacionamento, mesmo não a amando do mesmo jeito que amei Tara. Quem a recusaria, afinal de contas?

_ Willow, o que está acontecendo? – agora ela ficou em suspeita – Ok, você sempre me recusa uma ou duas vezes antes da gente começar a namorar. Mas agora está agindo de forma estranha!

_ Olha... – procurei me acalmar – eu tenho um excelente motivo - e ela foi fazendo uma cara de protesto mas eu impedi qualquer argumentação contrária ao levantar um dedo em advertência - Por que você não se veste e volta para o teu dormitório? Eu prometo uma explicação razoável em breve, ok?

_ Se você me der um beijo de despedida, eu saio.

_ Ta – me aproximei dela e dei um beijo de leve e muito breve na boca.

_ Não, quero um direito! – ela avançou de forma sedudora mais uma vez.

_ Dawn! Pára! - a empurrei com mais força que a fez ir de encontro contra a cama e cair sobre ela.

_ Por que? - ela se sentou já assustada.

_ Eu não quero você! - disse com firmeza. Ela me encarou gozado, quase em choque.

_ Como?

_ Eu disse que não quero você - repeti ainda mais firme.

_ Mas achei...

_ Que fosse me interessar por alguém como você? - e de repente o meu lado Tasere fez funcionar - Olha Dawnie, foi divertido dar uns beijinhos aqui e ali, mas vou ser franca: você não faz o meu tipo. O meu plano era terminar isso da forma mais suave e sem traumas possível, mas você vem aqui querendo algo mais que sinceramente não estou disposta a lhe dar. Então para o seu bem, porque você não junta as suas coisas e some de vez da minha frente?

_ Me desculpe, meu erro – ela foi se vestindo frustrada. A voz trêmula de quem está segurando o choro - achei que você gostasse de mim.

_ Eu gosto de você, mas não quero...

Por coincidência, Buffy apareceu no meu quarto no instante que Dawn estava colocando a camiseta e eu estava no meio da frase. Ela me olhou atravessado e depois encarou a outra padawan que se apressou ainda mais.

_ Mestre Rosenberg! – Dawn ficou vermelha e em pânico.

_ Padawan... o que faz aqui?

_ Vim conversar um pouco com Willow - a voz era de choro.

_ Antes mesmo do amanhecer do dia e sem as suas calças? O que poderia ser tão importante?

_ Nada não - ela quase caiu no chão na pressa de colocar a calça.

_ E você já estava de saída? - a voz de Buffy era quase ameaçadora.

_ Sim.

_ Ótimo. Vá para o seu dormitório, padawan. Esteja de sobreaviso que logo teremos uma conversa.

Dawn saiu olhando para o chão. Assim que a porta se fechou, Buffy foi pra cima de mim, só que diferente de Dawn, ela foi para me agredir.

_ O que diabos você está pensando? – disse sussurrando e brigando ao mesmo tempo, segurando firme no meu braço.

_ Eu juro que não tive culpa! – me defendi – ela invadiu o meu quarto e...

_ E? – apertou o meu braço ainda mais forte, de forma que ficaria um roxo mais tarde.

_ Eu não permiti!

_ Então por que raios ela estava se vestindo quando entrei? - agarrou o meu outro braço e praticamente me sacudiu - Você estava se aproveitando dela?

_ NÃO! Claro que não! E porque diabos você acha que ela é a vítima? - lancei um olhar indignado - Olha Buffy quando acordei ela já estava deitadada na minha cama só com as roupas de baixo fanzendo... coisas. Eu pedi para ela ir embora, mas Dawn foi insistente...

_ E aposto que não resistiu e a beijou! - me sacudiu mais uma vez.

_ Sim, nós nos beijamos – me libertei dela, sentei na cama e levei minhas mãos a cabeça – só que não é o que você está pensando! Não podia simplesmente despejar na cabeça dela um "Quer saber? Acho que nós somos irmãs". Conheço aquele olhar, Buffy. Ela está tão apaixonada que nem está raciocinando. Sei por que já fiquei assim uma vez! Eu queria ir com cautela, mas Dawn foi insistente e não me deixou escolha. Quando você chegou aqui, estava terminando tudo e de uma forma um tanto quanto grosseira. Provavelmente ela está chorando de vergonha nesse instante e, sinceramente, eu não quero nem estar perto quando ela souber o que desconfiamos.

_ Tão ruim assim? – ela parou um tempo para refletir e depois sentou ao meu lado – Falarei com mestre Solo e mestre Wood agora pela manhã. Quero a opinião deles antes de seguir adiante.

_ Concordo. Mas até as coisas serem esclarecidas, quero ficar isolada.

_ Por quê?

_ Preciso pensar um pouco. Esse possível incesto está me deixando maluca, me corroendo de culpa.

_ De acordo... vou te isolar em uma das salas de meditação. É bom que você treina um pouco. Ainda está fora de sintonia com a Força.

_ Que seja!

...

As salas de meditação do Templo estão entre as mais simples. Paredes de cores claras, geralmente cor creme, carpete baixinho e algumas almofadas. Não há janelas. O que garante o ara sempre fresco que tem um leve cheiro de rosas, é um sistema de ventilação sofisticado, projetado para circular exclusivamente entre essas salas. É um lugar confortável. Meditação é uma parte importante do processo de amadurecimento de um jedi, é o que nos faz entrar em contato com a Força e controlar nossos poderes. Uma pena que eu mal consigo utilizá-los desde que fui sentenciada pela Ordem Jedi. Pior agora, depois do diário de papai e todas as revelações que contém nele. E não é a relação com Rack, a descoberta que meu pai era um sujeito ambicioso que me chateou. Dawn era o maior problema. Meu isolamento na sala de meditação foi importante para colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Menos meditação e mais reflexão de como levar todo o caso com sensibilidade e sabedoria.

_ Willow – Buffy abriu a porta interrompendo meus pensamentos. Pela formalidade da voz sei que ela não está falando como minha irmã. Ela entrou acompanhada dos mestres Wood e Anil Orvelos.

_ Sim mestres!

_ Nós falamos com Dawn Wood ainda a pouco e fizemos os testes genéticos. Por sorte, eles tinham o arquivo do nosso pai – e veio o suspiro dramático – o teste de paternidade deu positivo.

_ Ela já sabe?

_ Sim.

_ Como ela reagiu?

_ Muito mal!

_ Contou a ela sobre aquele outro negócio?

_ Achei que seria demais para a cabeça dela. É melhor deixar essa bomba para depois.

_ Será que posso falar com ela?

_ É para isso que estamos aqui.

Vi Dawn entrando na sala com os braços cruzados e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Os outros mestres jedis se retiraram, menos Buffy. Eu não sabia se pedia para que ela se retirasse também. Dawn e eu temos um problemão para resolver, por outro lado é justo que Buffy participe sendo a nossa irmã mais velha. Só que isso fica para depois.

_ Mestre Summers Rosenberg – disse com firmeza – nos de cinco minutos?

_ Will – ela foi protestar, mas acabou concordado – ok, cinco minutos! – e saiu.

Olhei para Dawn e fiquei a principio sem saber se me aproximava e dava um abraço apertado ou se mantinha minha distância.

_ Foi por isso que você agiu daquele jeito de manhã? – a voz saiu fraca.

_ Sim. Buffy e eu passamos a noite vendo o diário do meu... nosso pai. Ele disse que teve uma terceira filha e as descrições bateram contigo.

_ Ele disse nesse diário porque me abandonou?

_ Houve uma guerra civil no planeta e o informante que ele mandou para vigiar você e sua mãe disse que as duas morreram no conflito. Não sei de mais detalhes... papai não era um sujeito de muitas explicações.

_ Ah! – fez uma pausa – e ele era legal?

_ O melhor! – sorri. Sempre gostava de falar do meu pai – ele sempre procurou dar tudo do bom e do melhor para mim e Buffy. Ele tinha lá seus defeitos, alguns graves, inclusive. Mas quando se tratava das filhas, de nós, ele se transformava. Nenhum negócio, nenhuma transação, nada era mais importante.

_ Puxa... queria tê-lo conhecido.

_ Ele também queria ter te conhecido.

E veio o silêncio desconfortável.

_ Sabe o que é pior? – ela falou depois de algum tempo.

_ O quê?

_ É que eu ainda te desejo.

_ Nós vamos trabalhar esse problema, Dawn – me aproximei – com o tempo você vai me tirar da cabeça e logo vai me enxergar apenas como a sua irmã. Vai ser difícil no começo. Vai ter momentos que você vai querer fazer coisas estúpidas, mas com o tempo isso vai passar.

_ Como pode ter tanta certeza?

_ Porque você é mais forte que eu. Você é uma sobrevivente, Dawnie! Superar problemas é contigo.

_ Será que posso te abraçar? – ela disse com voz de choro.

_ Claro!

Nos abraçamos e ela chorou no meu ombro. A segurei firme até sentir sua respiração ficar mais calma.

_ Posso te beijar? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

_ Dawn! – protestei.

_ Sem língua! – fez uma cara de inocente carente que ignorei e ela não tinha opção a não ser recuar. Sorriu fraco – se eu soubesse que aquele beijo de hoje de manhã seria o nosso último, teria aproveitado mais.

_ Dawn... – dessa vez disse desanimada – não faça isso...

_ Eu vi a gravação do seu julgamento. Você disse que o amor não conhece regras, convenções ou leis. Que ele é irracional. Não há verdade maior, sabia? Eu te amo, Will. Se você dissesse para a gente dar no pé daqui para ficarmos juntas, mesmo sabendo que somos irmãs por parte de pai, eu iria. Não pensaria duas vezes.

_ Está claro que confundo seus pensamentos – me afastei com medo. Aquelas palavras eram perturbadoras em vários níveis – o amor não conhece regras, mas ele precisa respeitar o sangue.

Nesse instante, Buffy entrou na sala e o que ela encontrou foi um cenário depressivo. Dawn estava num canto da sala preste a explodir em fracas argumentações, e eu no canto oposto, me sentindo um lixo e carregando nos ombros a pior das maldições.

_ Mestre Summers Rosenberg – disse baixo e seco – será que é possível conseguir uma concessão especial e me tirar desse Templo?

_ Por quê?

_ Dawn se recusa a ver o óbvio. Não vai facilitar as coisas para mim e, principalmente, para ela mesma.

_ É MENTIRA! – Dawn gritou – não coloque palavras na minha boca.

_ Logo – disse um pouco mais alto, ignorando Dawn – acho que seria sábio que eu me ausentasse por dois ou três meses... sob condição vigiada, é claro, para dar espaço a ela, fazer com que respire e pense melhor.

_ Não! – Dawn protestou com lágrimas nos olhos e praticamente implorou para Buffy – mestre Rosenberg, não escute que ela diz. Eu vou me esforçar. Eu vou dar o melhor de mim para esquecer. Família tem que ficar unida, não é mesmo?

_ Acha que é o melhor a fazer, Will? – Buffy ignorou Dawn.

_ Sim!

_ Não! – Dawn gritou.

_ Então isso será arranjado.

Não foi bem o que aconteceu. Os membros do Conselho acharam melhor retirar Dawn do Templo, não eu. Dois dias depois ela foi mandada para a base da Aliança em Hoth, um lugar tão inóspito que a base precisa ser subterrânea para manter um bom aquecimento interno. Do lado de fora, a temperatura fica em torno de -23°C nas horas mais quentes do dia. À noite chega a fazer -60°C e às vezes fica ainda mais frio. O grande propósito da Aliança manter uma base em Hoth são experimentos científicos, em especial por parte de geólogos e químicos. O local também serve como treinamento militar e é mantido um depósito de armas e pequenas naves em caso de alguma emergência. A solidão do lugar faz mesmo uma pessoa pensar na vida e rever conceitos. Talvez os mestres jedis estejam certos em mandar Dawn para uma gigantesca bola de neve. Talvez se eu tivesse feito algo assim após a morte de Tara, não teria desperdiçado a minha vida por quase três longos anos.

Sem Dawn perturbando os meus pensamentos, pude me concentrar mais na minha recuperação. Precisava aproveitar o tempo de calmaria o máximo que podia, porque quando a tempestade atacasse outra vez, as coisas vão ficar loucas e sei que preciso ficar preparada porque Lorde Rack não vai ficar em paz enquanto me ver morta. Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele não tolera traições.

Todo o episódio do incesto inconsciente fez com que Buffy ficássemos ainda mais unidas. Acho que ela se sentiu culpada por ter deixado as coisas chegarem onde chegaram. Bobagem. Nem toda a meditação do mundo poderia prever algo assim. Mas gostei de ter minha irmã mais velha sempre por perto, assumindo o meu treinamento como aconteceu no início da minha reabilitação.


	18. Chapter 18

As pessoas julgam como um milagre, outros acreditam que foi um resultado de intensas negociações diplomáticas. Darth Rack mandou Wilkins e outros representantes do bloco vermelho, como a Aliança os apelidou, para negociar um cessar fogo. A proposta de Rack é que a todos os sistemas conquistados permaneçam sob seu domínio e de seus aliados, enquanto a Aliança continua com o que restou. Ainda há muita coisa. Em sete anos de guerra, o bloco vermelho tomou á força metade do total da Aliança e seus territórios. É muita coisa, considerando o tamanho da galáxia e de todas as regiões que ainda permanecem inexploradas.

Eu não acredito nisso. Para mim as negociações não passam de uma estratégia ousada de Rack para forçar um baixar de armas. Era o que eu faria. Deixar o inimigo baixar um pouco a guarda e aproveitar o momento para fazer um ataque fulminante. Mas é difícil saber se tratando de siths. Não se pode confiar em pessoas que conseguem até mesmo esconder seus poderes e sentimentos de um jedi experiente e poderoso.

O caso é que a proposta surgiu, o cessar fogo aconteceu e por seis meses a bonança imperou. Buffy aproveitou a oportunidade e me levou para sistemas que ajudei a destruir como Darth Rubra. Foi doloroso ver como as pessoas me recebiam com ódio, aterrorizadas. Foram três meses duríssimos ajudando gente que me queria ver pendurada pelos pés até morrer de inanição. E isso era o mínimo porque enquanto ajudava a reconstruir casas, socorrer doentes e fazer as tarefas mais simplórias, como distribuir água aos trabalhadores, ouvia também constantes declarações de repúdio. E eu agüentava firme, me controlava e até me surpreendi por não ter reagido mal nenhuma vez. Buffy estava orgulhosa.

E são nessas situações que você acaba encontrando coisas inusitadas. Buffy e eu nos encontramos com alguns dos aliados da BARD em Concord Dawn. Devo dizer que minha irmã ficou feliz até demais em reencontrar Spike. Os dois se entenderam e começaram uma relação improvável, tamanho era o abismo social entre eles. Spike era um pobretão de Tatooine, enquanto Buffy e eu éramos filhas de um dos maiores empresários de Serenno. E mais, éramos netas de Yuri Gu Dasperet, apesar de ninguém fora do Conselho Jedi saber. Se não fosse só por isso, ainda descobrimos na gravação do diário que papai nos deixou que éramos bilionárias. Uma fortuna tão grande e expressiva, que poderíamos comprar um planeta se quiséssemos. Por justiça, abrimos uma conta no mesmo banco em nome de Dawn e cada uma doou 25% da fortuna para ela, o que era o suficiente para ela viver com luxo pelo resto da vida. E o que Spike tinha? Uma nave sucata e uma posição de capitão numa organização rebelde. Porém ele e minha irmã tinham gênios parecidos. Ambos eram muito determinados, odiavam certas regras e convenções. Eram almas gêmeas. E o que era melhor é que não havia nada que impedisse o relacionamento dos dois. Buffy era uma mestre jedi, cumpria todas as suas obrigações no Conselho e era livre para ter o caso amoroso que quisesse.

Eu não. Ainda era padawan, mesmo que carregando o título por causa de uma punição. Podia estar mais madura emocionalmente e seria difícil cometer o mesmo arroubo que me levou ao lado negro, ainda assim, continuaria a ser uma padawan. No enquanto isso não me impediu de achar alguém em Concord Dawn. Um engenheiro esforçado, que compensava a falta de genialidade com muito trabalho chamado Riley Finn. Era apenas três anos mais velho que eu, mas não tinha metade da minha vivência. Ele morou a vida inteira em Concord Dawn e poucas vezes deixou do planeta. Precisou sair mesmo quando o bloco vermelho invadiu. Fiz parte dessa campanha, mas quem a liderou foi Darla. Foi um massacre. Riley lutou muito, mas quando as forças do planeta minguaram, foi obrigado a ir embora. Ou era isso ou seria morto. Depois que Darla e eu deixamos o comando nas mãos de um general, a Aliança contra-atacou e Concord Dawn talvez tivesse sido o campo de batalha mais sangrento da guerra. Riley voltou como voluntário da Aliança e sobreviveu. Agora ajudava na reconstrução.

Quando ele me viu pela primeira vez, sua reação foi a mesma de dezenas: me insultou, se recusou a ficar perto de mim. Mesmo assim fiquei ali, trabalhando e o ajudando a consertar as máquinas. Aos poucos Riley foi se acostumando a minha presença. Um dia ele baixou suas armas e descobriu que gostava mim. E eu, para a minha surpresa, estava encantada com ele. Antes de começarmos qualquer coisa, falei com Buffy e ela me abençoou. Entendia que essa regra não deveria se aplicar a mim, devido a minha vivência e maturidade. Depois disso, namoramos e foi doce. Não tanto quanto Tara, eu acho, porque esse envolveu paixão juvenil arrebatadora e pura. Com Riley, me sentia segura, forte e no controle das minhas emoções.

Acho que o que mais gostava nesse novo relacionamento é não ter que escondê-lo. Posso beija-lo na frente de qualquer um, apresenta-lo pelo o que ele é meu, e uma outra vantagem é que podíamos participar da vida um do outro. Depois de um mês de namoro, Riley passou a observar os meus treinamentos com Buffy e até ensinava alguns truques na luta corpo-a-corpo que aprendera na prática em um campo de batalha sangrento. E eu, quando tinha tempo, o ensinava um pouco de esgrima.

_ Você está morto – disse pela quinta vez naquela tarde. Riley estava na minha frente, de joelhos, com a ponta de uma espada de madeira apertando o seu pescoço.

_ Não é justo – ele se levantou – você apelou para aqueles saltos jedis, e aqueles giros...

_ Não gostou?

_ Gosto quando faz isso, você fica sexy – me deu um beijo de leve nos lábios – só não gosto quando a vítima sou eu!

_ Homens! – revirei os olhos.

_ Desculpe se não sou um desafio tão bom quanto sua irmã – passou a mão nos meus ombros e saímos andando daquilo que um dia foi um parque ecológico – se comigo, você vence todas, com ela acontece sempre exatamente o contrário – deu um murro no ombro dele por causa da pirraça e ele riu alto.

_ Buffy é bem mais técnica que eu... dificilmente algum mestre do Templo consegue derrota-la em condições normais.

_ Por falar em Buffy, será que ela está por aqui?

_ Não a sinto por perto! Por quê?

_ Ótimo – ele me abraçou – assim posso te beijar sem correr o risco de ter a minha cabeça arrancada! – ele chegou a encostar nos meus lábios mas eu me afastei.

_ Oras! – protestei – Falando assim, até parece que Buffy é um cão de guarda! Ok, ela é super-protetora, mas não faz nada para nos impedir.

_ É que você não reparou no olhar que ela direciona para mim... dá medo!

_ Bobo... – estiquei o pescoço para beija-lo. Riley era bem mais alto que eu.

No começo, nossos beijos eram sempre suaves, quase casuais, que terminavam sempre intensos, sexuais. Mas nós nunca chegamos a consumar o namoro. Nas primeiras vezes era porque eu não me achava preparada para ter novamente relações sexuais. Depois que isso foi superado, o problema passou a ser o trabalho pesado e as inúmeras interrupções feitas, em especial e sem nenhuma cerimônia, por Buffy. Dessa vez, quando Riley estava colocando a mão dentro da minha camisa, minha irmã chegou. Comecei a achar que era perseguição.

_ Will – ela andou até nós – notícias de Corellia - olhou para Riley - Será que poderíamos conversar em particular?

_ Claro - acenou sempre prestativo e se retirou. mas não antes de me dar um último beijo, de leve. Riley sempre fazia coisas doces e adoráveis.

Esperei até me certificar que eu e Buffy estivéssemos realmente a sós. Então sentei à grama e esperei. Buffy não estava com uma cara boa, sinal de problemas sérios de verdade. Ela suspirou e também sentou à grama na minha frente.

_ O que foi?

_ Dawn voltou ao Templo e o Conselho achou que seria uma boa idéia manda-la para cá para tentarmos nos entender mais uma vez.

_ E ela está bem?

_ Wood disse que ela está distante. Pareceu muito preocupado. Mas mestre Sywalker a acompanhou de perto e disse que ela estava bem...

_ Essa é a notícia que precisava ser dita em particular? - fiquei incrédula.

_ Não! Representantes de Rack entraram em contato com a Aliança e marcaram uma conferência para decidir as novas fronteiras da galáxia.

_ Isso é bom, não é? Ao menos pode ser interpretado como razoável.

_ Will, uma das condições para o começo das negociações de paz é a nossa presença - o calor sumiu do meu rosto no mesmo segundo - Ele revelou o nosso parentesco aos diplomatas. Disse que nos quer diretamente envolvidas no caso.

_ Mas se ele exigiu isso...

_ É porque quer abalar a influência da Ordem Jedi na Aliança. Qualquer passo em falso, a culpa recairá em cima dos jedis que abrigaram duas.. não TRÊS "herdeiras sith".

_ Merda!

_ É uma palavra que resume bem a situação.

_ O que o Conselho disse disso?

_ Vamos aguardar um pouco. Ficar aqui e não nos expôr o máximo que conseguirmos.

Meu estômago começou a pesar. Não estava preparada para ver Dawn ainda. A despedida em Corellia foi melancólica demais e eu ainda não consegui tirar da cabeça a imagem dela entrando na nave cabisbaixa, nos amaldiçoando baixinho. A revelação de Rack também era grave, mas na minha cabeça Dawn era prioridade. Entramos no prédio improvisado da Aliança, que ficava ao lado da construção imponente do edifício do governo central de Concord Dawn. As acomodações eram simples, mas boas o suficiente para proporcionar um bom descanso. Tomei um banho e depois me encontrei com Buffy, Spike e outros voluntários da Aliança no salão de refeições. Coloquei alguns vegetais no prato e sentei ao lado do meu cunhado.

_ O que foi? – Spike me olhou com ironia – brigou com o soldadinho? – ele não gostava de Riley e fazia questão de deixar seus sentimentos óbvios.

_ Não... – falei arrastada. Provei uma batata... doce demais! Que raios de estômago tinha essa gente para gostar de comida sem tempero?

Larguei o prato e fiquei um pouco na mesa escutando a conversa do casal. Ainda discutiam sobre a peça de teatro que assistimos na noite anterior. Buffy tinha adorado, Spike odiado e eu e Riley não prestamos muita atenção. Minha irmã preferia morrer a demonstrar que está preocupada com a vinda de Dawn tanto quanto as negociações com o Bloco Vermelho. Depois do jantar, aconteceriam algumas festividades das quais eu e Buffy ao participaríamos. Fomos direto para o hangar aguardar a chegada da nave.

_ Tudo bem? – Buffy segurou minha mão.

_ Não! Mas acho que vai ser só mais uma coisa a ser superada da minha longa lista.

_ Pode ser. Pelo visto você não contou toda a história para Riley...

_ O que eu ia dizer? "Quer saber? Eu tive um rápido caso amoroso com minha irmã caçula, que por um acaso está chegando! E a propósito, o Imperador é o meu avô".

_ Tem razão...

Vimos a nave com assinatura da Ordem Jedi descendo. Era um modelo Wing-6, para dois tripulantes, o que quer dizer que Skywalker também veio junto, para a nossa surpresa. Desceram com suavidade e meu coração disparou ao ver Dawn no banco de co-piloto através do vidro do cockpit.

_ Saudações – Buffy se aproximou – fizeram boa viajem?

_ Tranqüila – mestre Skywalker estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Dawn desceu com cara de poucos amigos. Se curvou para cumprimentar Buffy.

_ Oi Willow – disse de longe, tão fria que minha espinha arrepiou.

_ Venha... vamos acomodar vocês! O povo da cidade está comemorando um feriado importante, por isso não espere muito silêncio no dia de hoje.

Logo que Buffy acomodou em quartos próximos ao nosso, Dawn desejou boa noite e se recolheu. Disse que estava cansada demais e que já estava passando da hora de dormir de acordo com o fuso que se acostumara. Nenhuma objeção até aí. Buffy ainda ficou conversando com Skywalker, muito provavelmente a respeito da nossa irmã caçula. Ela não admite, mas sei que se pudesse voltar atrás, não teria mandado Dawn para Hoth. Não quis ir para a festa e procurar Riley, tão pouco consegui dormir. Tinha de falar com ela, ver se as coisas estavam ao menos toleráveis entre nós. Bati em sua porta e me identifiquei. Dawn demorou para abrir a porta. Ela ainda estava com a mesma roupa que chegou. Entrei devagar, como se pedisse autorização para cada passo que dava. Dawn se sentou na cama enquanto eu fiquei de pé, encostada da parede e de frente para ela. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo considerável.

_ Fez boa viajem? – disse depois de alguns minutos.

_ Sim... normal.

_ Vejo que você sobreviveu ao planeta gelado! – procurei ser positiva.

_ É!

O assunto morreu cedo demais e veio o silêncio desconfortável.

_ Estou atrapalhando o seu descanso – fui me direcionando a porta – até amanhã!

_ Até – mais uma vez a minha espinha gelou.

Ao sair do quarto, tomei ar. Ia ser complicado tanto eu quanto Buffy conseguirmos nos reaproximar de Dawn. E pensar que tudo era mais fácil quando achávamos que ela era apenas mais uma padawan do Templo. Riley me surpreendeu em frente ao quarto de Dawn.

_ Mudou de quarto?

_ Não... minha irmã caçula chegou e ela está aqui.

_ Pela sua cara, parece que as coisas não foram bem!

_ Conversar com uma pedra de gelo é mais fácil... e mais caloroso!

_ Tão ruim?

_ Me beija?

Nos beijamos. Eu o puxei para o meu quarto e ali, na necessidade do momento, consumimos o nosso namoro.


	19. Chapter 19

Acordei sentindo beijos quentes no meu rosto. Um corpo nu estava junto ao meu. Um corpo mais alto, com mais massa muscular e definitivamente masculino.

_ Bom dia – disse ainda sonolenta, mas não pude evitar um sorriso bobo – dormiu bem?

_ Quer que eu responda ou só demonstre?

_ Acho que a demonstração vem bem a calhar.

Começamos a nos beijar mais à sério. Senti as mãos gentis de Riley descendo pelo meu corpo, passando pelas minhas costas, minhas nádegas, minha barriga, até chegarem aos meus seios.

_ Sabe o que gostaria de fazer e que eu não fiz ontem – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_ O quê?

_ Te provar lá embaixo.

_ Nenhuma objeção aqui.

Sorri enquanto Riley aos poucos ia descendo. Parou um pouco para beijar e mordiscar os seios, beijou o meu abdômen até chegar onde eu mais precisava. E para a minha surpresa, aquele engenheiro esforçado e soldado certinho sabia muito bem fazer as coisas com a língua. Estava quase tendo um orgasmo quando a porta do meu quarto foi aberta.

_ Dawn!? – arregalei os olhos e travei as minhas pernas. No susto, Riley subiu depressa e bateu a sua cabeça no meu queixo, me fazendo morder a língua. Por causa da dor, eu me virei de lado, com a mão na boca e acabei me descobrindo, ficando nua na frente de Dawn... ou seja, da pessoa que menos precisava presenciar esse tipo de coisa.

_ Desculpe – vi que Dawn ficou assustada, mas não se virou – eu achei que... não dava para ouvir nada do lado de fora e a porta não estava trancada...

_ Ok – me cobri, ainda sentindo muita dor e vi que ela ainda continuava parada. Só então me veio a cabeça que talvez ela estivesse paralisada – Dawn, esse é Riley, meu namorado. Riley, essa é Dawn, minha irmã caçula – ele apenas acenou sem jeito e completamente envergonhado.

_ Falo contigo mais tarde, então – ela finalmente se mexeu e foi saindo – desculpe por ter interrompido.

Quando a porta se fechou, soltei um grunhido por conta da língua cortada enquanto Riley começou a rir. A principio fiquei com raiva, mas as risadas aos poucos foi me contagiando até que terminamos os dois às gargalhadas.

_ Sua família é inacreditável – ele disse – e eu achando que era só Buffy que era mestre em nos interromper.

_ Bem-vindo à família Rosenberg!

Tomamos banhos juntos pela primeira vez, mas não fizemos nada além de trocarmos beijos. Não arriscamos nada melhor com receio de alguma Rosenberg resolver nos interromper novamente. Descemos as escadas que davam acesso ao refeitório, onde Buffy costumava dar as instruções do dia. Riley me deu um leve beijo antes de se dirigir a mesa do grupo de capitães que se destacaram na resistência e retomada, da qual ele fez parte. Nenhuma novidade nisso. Ele sempre tomava café com os amigos. Eu fui em direção a minhas duas irmãs. Isso era novidade.

_ Bom dia, mestres... Dawn – sentei e fui logo pegando um pedaço de pão na sexta da mesa e o engolindo.

_ Dia Will! – Buffy respondeu.

_ Bom dia, padawan – foi a vez de mestre Skywalker.

_ Spike já comeu? – perguntei.

_ Não... – Buffy respondeu com certo desânimo – ele precisou atender um chamado da BARD e viajou ontem de madrugada.

_ Pena! Quais as tarefas de hoje? – falei ainda sem tirar os olhos da sexta de pão.

_ Nenhuma. Pensei que nós poderíamos tirar um dia de folga... nós três nunca saímos juntas. Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade!

Claro, porque oportunidades assim são raras! Às vezes acho que Buffy era inocente demais em forçar situações. Talvez porque ela acredite demais nas pessoas. Se por um lado devo a minha vida a essa fé estranha, por outro ainda acho que isso vai leva-la ao fim. Se ela tivesse reparado melhor na expressão de indiferença de Dawn, talvez pensaria melhor. Mas como Buffy é uma eterna otimista... Assim que terminamos a primeira refeição do dia, nós três pegamos um dos carros e saímos em direção ao litoral. Concord Dawn é um planeta frio, cujo verão lembra mais o fim do outono serennino, mas tem paisagens belas, em especial no litoral, com seus mares salgados e ondas que arrebentam furiosas contra as rochas. Onde íamos havia uma faixa de areia que se estendia por alguns quilômetros. As ondas quebravam nos recifes em alto mar, formando uma grande piscina rasa de águas tranqüilas e lar dos pequenos peixes e crustáceos. Seria um convite para entrar na água e tomar um banho se a água não fosse fria demais. Buffy não parou de falar um minuto durante a viajem, a maior parte do tempo contava histórias do papai e de como foi a nossa infância em Serenno e o início do nosso treinamento na lua florestal de Endor. Mas parecia que tudo entrava por um ouvido de Dawn e saía pelo outro. Esperei pela bomba e ela não tardou a chegar.

_ Por que vocês não me contaram a outra parte da história? Aquela que dizia "p.s.: você também é neta de Lorde Rack"?

_ Quisemos te proteger - a voz de Buffy saiu pequena - você já estava confusa por tudo que tinha acontecido, e tinha o negócio da Willow... soltar essa bomba poderia ser bem mais devastador.

_ Pois erraram! E feio! Já estava tão abalada que uma notícia ruim a mais ou a menos não faria diferença. Vocês não tem noção do que fizeram comigo. Aliás, vocês são duas egoístas que nunca se preocupam com o sentimento alheio. Tudo o que importa são as suas vontades e mais nada!

_ Não é verdade! - protestei feio - Acha que a notícia de que você era a nossa irmã foi fácil de engolir? Em especial por tudo que estava acontecendo entre a gente? E Rack? Sem querer ferir seus sentimentos, mas quem dera se eu e Buffy descobríssemos isso por terceiros e não comigo apontando um sabre na jugular da minha própria irmã diante do próprio! Se você está com raiva e confusa por tudo que passou, bem-vinda ao clube, pequena! Quer brigar? Pegue a senha e aguarde na fila, porque já tem muita gente querendo descontar suas desgraças EM MIM!

_ CALMA! - Buffy parou o carro - É verdade que temos muitos problemas a resolver, mas levantar a voz e se descontrolar não vai levar a lugar algum... será que vocês não entendem que é isso que Rack gostaria? Que a gente se desentendesse e se separasse? Então ele poderia nos atrair para o lado negro com mais facilidade - respirou fundo e colocou a mão no ombro de Dawn - eu sei que errei... que erramos. Perdão! - Dawn não respondeu. ficou olhando para os pés - Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria diferente, mas isso é impossível, certo? Então o que nos resta e trabalhar os nossos atritos o melhor possível antes que essas coisas nos façam cair em desgraça.

_ Eu já estive ao lado de Rack, Dawnie... - falei baixinho - acredite quando falo que não desejo esse destino para ninguém.

Buffy voltou a pilotar e fizemos o resto do percurso em completo silêncio. Da minha parte, ainda incerta de como as coisas iriam fluir daqui pra frente. Chegamos ao litoral depois de duas horas de viajem por terra. Deixamos a sexta de comida no veículo e passamos a andar na areia. Foi difícil desarmar os nossos espíritos, mas aos poucos voltamos a conversar como pessoas civilizadas e a relaxar um pouco. Buffy fez algumas brincadeiras que adorava quando éramos crianças e foi gratificante ver que Dawn começou a entrar no espírito da coisa. Também foi bom ver Buffy se desfazer um pouco da carranca de mestre jedi e ser ela mesma para variar. Tomamos suco, comemos frutas e biscoitos, brincamos de jedi numa luta improvisada de sabres de ganhos de árvores. O dia passou rápido e quando menos percebemos o frio incômodo da noite já se fizera presente. Pegamos as nossas coisas e voltamos para a capital em reconstrução cientes que havia muito que trabalhar. Mas que o primeiro passo havia sido dado.

Chegamos ainda no início da noite. Buffy se permitiu não voltar ao modo "mestre jedi" e ainda interagiu em rodas de danças de alguns ex-combatentes. Riley estava no meio da dança também, se divertindo e rindo como uma criança. E fiquei os observando de longe, e às vezes, quando Riley e eu trocávamos olhares, jogávamos beijos.

_ Agora você gosta de homens? – Dawn me surpreendeu com a pergunta ao ficar ao meu lado. Na hora bateu um nervosismo. Sabia que ela não ignoraria totalmente o meu novo relacionamento e estava esperando só uma oportunidade para ficarmos a sós para me bombardear. Respirei fundo. Estava bom demais para ser verdade...

_ Eu sempre gostei de homens – tentei soar natural – Na verdade, eu não me importo com o gênero. Gosto é do indivíduo.

_ Achei que você só gostasse de mulheres, assim como eu...

_ Olha, sobre hoje de manhã...

_ Não, está tudo bem! – ela segurou minha mão – não esperava que você fosse fazer voto de castidade depois... de nós! Só fiquei surpresa por ser um homem. Nada demais.

_ Escute Dawn – fiquei de frente para ela – não pedi para que fosse mandada para Hoth. Nunca desejei isso. Era eu quem deveria ser isolada. Sei que você ficou furiosa com a decisão dos mestres... bom... só queria esclarecer que não tive nada com isso.

_ Sei disso – disse com convicção – Por outro lado foi bom eu ter ido para Roth... aprendi muita coisa sobre mim mesma e mestre Skywalker me ajudou muito. Acho que precisava de algo assim... quer dizer, a rotina era dura, o lugar era um inferno gelado, mas foi bom para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

_ Fico feliz por você ter encarado por esse lado – sorri e foi sincero – estou orgulhosa!

_ Obrigada – nos abraçamos pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou – bem... – disse assim que nos separamos – acho que o seu namorado está acabando com os pés de Buffy na dança – disse com uma ponta de humor.

_ Hum – olhei para Riley e Buffy que dançavam uma música folclórica juntos – acho que terei de salvar nossa irmã mais velha.


	20. Chapter 20

__ Pronta para sua primeira missão, Rosenberg?_

_Estava distraída com a paisagem exuberante de Naboo, que ficava ainda melhor do alto de uma das torres do palácio real, quando Richard Wilkins chamou minha atenção._

__ Mais do que pronta – disse – mal posso esperar para cortar algumas cabeças._

__ Calminha aí garota – Wilkins foi até a bancada e se debruçou levemente sobre ela – não é que não aprecie a sua sede de sangue, mas as coisas não são bem assim._

__ O que não é bem assim?_

__ Talvez o seu pensamento jedi de "preto no branco" e "nós contra eles" ainda esteja forte. Até entendo, considerando que você é nova aqui._

__ E não é o que um sith faz?_

__ Olha garotinha, vou dizer isso uma única vez. Se for esperta, vai guardar esse ensinamento. Ser um sith não se trata apenas de querer poder e lutar contra jedis. Se você for por esse caminho, se tornará um outro Gunn, Warren ou Amy... meros assassinos sem muito cérebro que são apenas convenientes. Fazem o trabalho sujo a troco de um agrado. Um sith é muito mais que isso. Ele vê o mundo como um jogo de xadrez. Ele joga com as peças que tem, as posiciona com sabedoria, negocia, tenta antecipar o próximo passo do adversário, até cercar o rei e aplicar xeque-mate. Usar a Força não se resume apenas em manipular um sabre de luz ou soltar raios pelas mãos. Não minha querida. O bom uso da Força vem junto com um vasto conhecimento. Para saber curar com ela, é preciso estudar medicina. Se quer ser um bom espadachim, pratique, mas também pesquise sobre técnicas e sobre os grandes lutadores nos arquivos. Se quer se tornar um mestre... aprenda xadrez – então ele sorriu – hoje você é um mero peão, Willow Rosenberg, a peça que é sacrificada para abrir caminho para as mais fortes. Eu sou um bispo. Mestre Rack é o rei e quem maneja as pedras. Lembre-se disso, se um peão chegar até o outro lado do tabuleiro, ele se torna uma rainha._

__ Entendi._

__ Será?_

__ Não sou estúpida._

__ Então prove – ele sorriu – venha peão, temos um trabalho a fazer._

...

Dawn passou apenas oito dias em Concord Dawn e depois voltou para Corellia, onde se dedicaria mais a acompanhar as atividades diplomáticas junto com mestre Skywalker. Na semana seguinte fomos a tal reunião de paz com o Lorde Rack onde ele propôs devolver gradualmente metade dos territórios que conquistou na Aliança caso eu e Buffy nos entregássemos. O acordo foi que nós nos estregaríamos em alguns meses, mas enquanto isso as tropas deles deveriam desocupar alguns dos territórios como prova de boa vontade. Por incrível que pareça, ele concordou. Buffy e eu ainda passamos mais dois meses no planeta e até pensamos que talvez ali pudesse ser o nosso novo lar. Foi a primeira vez que vi Buffy pensando em fixar residência, casar, ter uma vida diferente daquela do Templo, onde parece que é preciso pisar em ovos o tempo todo. Eu também gostaria de algo assim caseiro e bucólico. Uma pena que nada disso seria possível nem para mim ou para Buffy já que teoricamente teríamos de nos entregar a Rack, afinal, ele estava cumprindo o trato e já tinha retirado suas tropas de seis sistemas.

Um dia recebemos o notificado da Aliança dizendo que teríamos de nos apresentar em Corellia imediatamente para que a "troca" pudesse ser feita. Mas a Ordem não acatou conseguiu adiar o nosso retorno a Corellia com a argumentação de que a entrega de membros ia contra toda a filosofia de liberdade e compaixão que defendiam. É claro que o debate logo se espalhou e chegou a Concord Dawn. Mas aqui, até pela proximidade dos operários, a opinião geral era que nós devessemos ficar fora dessas questões. Riley foi um dos nossos maiores apoiadores e disse que ele preferia declarar guerra a condicionar a paz com a entrega minha, de Buffy e também de Dawn ao Imperador de Naboo. Enquanto discutiam políticas, procurei continuar o meu trabalho de rotina. Se fosse parar para pensar, seria capaz de cometer um ato irracional ou precipitado.

Numa tarde, estava no alto de uma torre junto com alguns operários e engenheiros para consertar o guindaste que havia enguiçado por causa do uso contínuo. Até então estava bem, sem fome ou sede. Buffy e eu tínhamos passado a manhã inteira buscando nos aprimorar. Na noite anterior, havia dormido com Riley, o que era uma boa coisa uma vez que o sexo não era freqüente entre nós. Ou seja, minha mente estava em paz e meu corpo relaxado. Foi quando senti uma forte pressão nas têmporas, algo que fazia tempos que não ocorria. Era como o meu corpo reagia quando havia um distúrbio na Força e, uma vez que passei tanto tempo em desequilíbrio, havia esquecido como era. Por um instante fiquei tonta e me desequilibrei na torre. Teria caído se não estivesse presa aos cabos de segurança obrigatórios.

_ Rosenberg! – ouvi o grito de um dos engenheiros – está tudo bem?

_ Estou – gritei de volta. Me balancei para fazer um pêndulo natural a fim de me agarrar de novo na estrutura metálica. Depois desci e peguei o meu comunicador – Mestre Summers Rosenberg? Buffy?

_ _O que foi Willow?_ – disse através do comunicador.

_ Você por um acaso sentiu...

_ _Um distúrbio na Força?_ – completou minha frase – _Sim, e dos grandes_.

_ O que acha que pode ter acontecido?

_ _Não sei, Will. Vou entrar em contato com Corellia agora. Mas gostaria que você chamasse com Spike nas docas e me encontrasse depois no prédio da Aliança. Ele está sem comunicador e temo que vamos precisar partir._

Era o que temia. Em parte porque deixar Concord Dawn significava voltar ao caldeirão de problemas. Parte porque não queria deixar Riley e nem uma vida que apesar de muito trabalhosa, era boa. Peguei um speeder bike e fui até as docas numa viajem que durou menos de cinco minutos. Encontrei Spike fumando e jogando um carteado no cais junto com alguns mercadores, provavelmente alguma aposta estava em andamento.

_ Hey, Red – ele deu uma tragada – o que te traz aqui?

_ Buffy disse que é provável que tenhamos de partir hoje.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Nós duas sentimos um forte distúrbio na Força...

_ As duas?

_ É!

_ Para você ter sentido, é porque deve ser sério mesmo – ele jogou o cigarro pela metade no rio e se levantou na mesa improvisada de madeira – vamos lá, Red – e por um breve momento se voltou para os mercadores – tiveram sorte dessa vez. Na próxima, farei uma limpa para compensar!

Pegou a sua própria speeder bike e me seguiu até o centro da cidade em reconstrução. Chegamos ao edifício da Aliança já com esperança de que Buffy nos desse alguma posição. A encontramos junto com dois generais apressados a caminho de uma reunião de emergência.

_ Mestre? – gritei do final do corredor e corri para alcança-la – O que houve?

_ A trégua foi rompida – disse simplesmente – prepare para partir – puxou Spike pelo braço e entrou na sala reservada. Fechou a porta, me privando de escutar qualquer coisa. Entendia porque Spike participou da conversa sigilosa. Ele era, afinal de contas, o representante de maior expressão da BARD. Mas e quanto a mim? Eram essas privações que me matava. Teria resmungado mais a minha exclusão se não estivesse tão preocupada. Sem mais o que fazer, saí do edifício e me deparei com um Riley preocupado que acabara de chegar no local.

_ Hey – me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios – sabe me dizer porque os generais ficaram tão agitados de repente?

_ Parece que a trégua acabou. Minha irmã, Spike e os generais estão trancados lá dentro numa reunião de emergência.

_ Acha que nos devemos preparar para o pior?

_ É provável – suspirei – acho que vamos partir hoje.

_ Hoje? – uma sutil onda de pânico tomou conta do rosto de Riley – Já? Posso ir junto?

_ Eu não sei – passei a mão em seu rosto e o beijei de leve – acho que não...

_ Mas e nós?

_ Nós ficaremos bem – disse com firmeza.


	21. Chapter 21

_Durante a minha parcial desintoxicação, uma das coisas que mais gostava era, além de receber o brilho, passar algumas horas com Wesley. De todos os aprendizes de Rack, ele era o mais discreto e misterioso. Era um historiados de prestígio em Naboo que foi recrutado a se unir à equipe do rei logo após às eleições. Ele passava horas debruçado sobre arquivos, analisando estratégias, desenhando mapas de guerra. Eu ficava sentada num canto da sala, muda, cuidando para que nem a minha respiração tirasse a sua concentração. De alguma forma, aquilo mantinha meus pensamentos em ordem. Às vezes ele falava comigo._

__ Soube que você falhou em Nar Shaddaa – ele disse calmamente de costas para mim, ocupado demais com seus estudos._

__ Pelo menos foi uma ótima tentativa. Nar Shaddaa representa muito para a Aliança._

__ Hum – se voltou para mim – você já ouviu falar de um antigo mestre sith chamado Darth Sun Tzu?_

__ Não! Mas acho que você vai me contar a história... – bufei. _

__ Cuidado com a arrogância, aprendiz – ele sentou numa cadeira de frente para mim – você estava ficando tão boa que achou que conquistaria tudo que tocasse. Mas, você caiu uma vez. Quis investir em algo que estava fadado a fracassar._

__ Se fosse assim, então porque lorde Rack autorizou? Ele é esperto e poderoso o suficiente para enxergar essas coisas._

__ Rack é poderoso – Wesley sorriu no canto da boca – mas tem suas falhas – e me encarou – agora, você quer aprender alguma coisa ou não?_

__ Ok, conte a história._

__ Darth Sun Tzu foi um sábio mestre que viveu há cerca de três mil anos, quando a velha república ainda imperava. Ele serviu a guarda real no extinto planeta Alderaan e foi o mais estudioso dos generais e ficou famoso por nunca ter perdido uma batalha. Como você, ele ficou tão bom que deixou a arrogância tomar conta de si. Esqueceu seus próprios ensinamentos e acabou morto por um mero padawan._

__ E o que ele pregava?_

__ Ele dizia que a guerra era uma arte que se baseava no engano. Se você pode atacar, demonstre incapacidade; se as suas tropas movem, finja que estão estáticas; se você está perto, faça o inimigo crer que está longe. Use iscas para atrair sua presa. É preciso golpear o inimigo enquanto ele está desnorteado. Mas se ele está mais forte e organizado, evite-o e procure desarticula-lo._

__ Interessante, mas parece um tanto óbvio._

__ Sim, mas será que você pensou nisso? Sun Tzu pregava que o estudo da situação de suas tropas e das inimigas era fundamental para antever se você sairia vitorioso ou derrotado. Por um acaso você fez isso?_

__ Não! – respondi com sinceridade – Nunca passou pela minha cabeça..._

__ É claro que não! Nunca procurou saber quem era o general responsável, o número de tropas e a tecnologia que utilizavam, quais suas maiores virtudes e fraquezas. O que aconteceu, Rosenberg, é que você tinha dado sorte até então._

__ Talvez você possa me explicar algumas coisas... – disse com mais humildade._

__ Um dia – ele se levantou – hoje eu tenho mais o que fazer._

...

Todos os grandes centros de sustentação da Aliança foram atacados de surpresa nas últimas horas, incluindo Corellia sob a alegação de que não havíamos cumprido a nossa parte no trato. Quando soube, fiquei em pânico. Pensei principalmente em Dawn e Xander. Rezei para que eles estivessem bem, apesar do fogo cruzado. Sem nenhum contato, Buffy e eu decidimos embarcar imediatamente para a capital, enquanto Spike seguiu para alguma base da BARD. Seria uma loucura voltar lá, mas era preciso. Nenhum dos mestres jedis do Conselho enviaram o código de dispersar ou agrupar. Se não houve comunicação, era porque as coisas estavam piores do que imaginávamos. Riley ficou em Concord Dawn. Nesse momento de crise, era preciso reagrupar todas as tropas o mais rápido possível, e o meu namorado comandava a melhor tropa de fuzileiros. Antes de embarcar na nave jedi, nos despedimos com beijos e promessas. Meu coração ficou apertado com a sensação de que nunca mais o veria de novo. Levantamos vôo e rapidamente ganhamos o espaço. Pelo menos naquela região havia ainda um mar de serenidade reinando no vácuo negro (embora os cientistas dissessem que na verdade era verde escuro).

_ Acionando o motor hyperdrive – Buffy anunciou.

_ De repente estou nervosa.

_ Mau pressentimento?

_ Tenho medo do que vamos encontrar do outro lado. E também tenho medo do que vamos encontrar quando voltarmos a Concord Dawn.

_ Eu sei que Rack voltou a atacar, mas não quer dizer que ele possa ganhar dessa vez...

_ Às vezes você é tão otimista que chega a ser ingênua.

_ Pensamentos ganham corpo, por isso sempre prefiro esperar o melhor. Encare a vida dessa forma, padawan, e ela será melhor.

_ O meu fardo é pesado...

_ Novamente essa lamentação?

_ Não é lamentação, Buffy! – elevei o tom – você não tem o sangue nas mãos que eu tenho! Você não sabe o que é ir para o lado negro e voltar! Você nunca esteve lá! E agora Rack lançou um ataque maciço contra a Aliança dizendo que isso a culpa é nossa que não fizemos a nossa parte no trato. NÃO ME DIGA PARA NÃO LAMENTAR.

_ Desculpe – ela se quietou – é que toda essa situação... a grande verdade é que não sei o que fazer. Pelo que soube, Rack reuniu um exército poderoso em poucos meses a ponto de atacar os principais membros da Aliança... é uma situação tão irreal.

_ Não acho que ele tenha reunido um exército em poucos meses – disse com franqueza.

_ Como sabe? – Buffy ficou em alerta – Há alguma coisa que por um acaso você... esqueceu de nos contar?

_ Sem insinuações, ok? – disse elevando o tom mais uma vez – eu contei todos os segredos que sabia, a Aliança destruiu as bases, houve o cessar fogo.

_ Sim, mas...

_ Não escondi uma vírgula do que sabia dos planos de Rack para você. Nem house duvidar disso – disse entre os dentes.

_ Desculpe – pela terceira vez ela baixou o tom. Acho que era um recorde e também um claro sinal de que Buffy estava perdida, o que era mal.

_ Já ouviu falar em Sun Tzu?

_ Não.

_ Foi um antigo mestre sith que era especialista na arte da guerra. Wesley era um grande estudioso e fã de seus ensinamentos.

_ Wesley...

_ Um dos seguidores de Rack... talvez o mais discreto e menos conhecido deles. Não é sensível a Força, mas é muito inteligente e era um estrategista de primeira além de ser um grande espadachim... dizia que combates longos cansam e desestimulam exércitos porque mina energia dos homens. Que o ideal é estudar o adversário a exaustão e quando possível, fazer um ataque rápido e fulminante. O que acho é que eles passaram todos esses anos minando as forças da Aliança, até recuarem. Sabiam que meses não seriam suficientes para a Aliança se reorganizar, belicamente falando. E depois, o corpo diplomático aproveitaria para a reconstrução dos sistemas. Aproveitando que o inimigo estava desatento e fraco, Rack ordenou um novo ataque, provavelmente usando um exército que mantinha em segredo. Esse seria rápido e fulminante.

_ O que está dizendo...

_ Não tenha muitas esperanças em encontrar Corellia de pé... – Buffy permaneceu em silêncio enquanto outras coisas vieram a minha cabeça. Dawn... e se ela não conseguiu escapar do ataque? E se ela já estivesse com Rack?

_ O que foi? - Buffy deve ter percebido minha angústia e meus pensamentos voltados a Dawn.

_ Tenho medo de que Dawn esteja nas mãos deles.

_ Eu também!

_ Vamos ter que pega-la, Buffy, antes que eles a achem primeiro. Dawn tem tendências... ela pode ser facilmente atraída para o lado negro. Só o criador sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer, o que ela será capaz de contar...

Ficamos o restante da viajem em silêncio, perdidas em nossos próprios pensamentos. Sinceramente estava pessimista. Sentia que o meu breve tempo de paz, curtindo uma vida de muito trabalho ao lado de Buffy e Riley num planeta em reconstrução chegara ao fim. O alarme de saída do hiperespaço soou e assim que voltamos a velocidade padrão Buffy precisou usar seus reflexos de piloto para desviar de uma nave que quase bateu em nós. Mal deu para recuperarmos do susto quando um tiro acertou em nós.

_ SUBIR ESCUDOS! – Buffy gritou.

_ Feito!

Buffy começou a fazer manobras evasivas e eu, na condição de atiradora, me apressei para começar a nos defender. Havia uma guerra no sistema que estava espalhada ao redor de Corellia. Pelo menos dez destroiers nubian e outros dez serenninos estavam atirando sem folga contra outros grandes destroiers de defesa de Corellia. Caças de ambos os lados voavam feito moscas no espaço. Podia ver que a atmosfera do planeta estava encoberta com muitas nuvens, o que era um claro sinal de ataque direto às cidades. Buffy sabia que precisava driblar centenas de obstáculos para chegarmos ao sul do continente principal do planeta, que era o nosso objetivo. Era onde Dawn estava, podia sentir. Eu atirava sem poupar energia e pouco ligava se era inimigo ou aliado. Também não havia como saber mais uma vez que o primeiro tiro atingiu justamente a antena de comunicação. Logo o meu critério era "atirou em mim, leva o troco". Buffy usou toda a sua habilidade para entrar na atmosfera, mas a pressão e os tiros que estávamos levando fez com que descêssemos com muita angulação.

_ SUPERAQUECIMENTO DOS SISTEMAS! – gritei ao olhar os dados do meu monitor, coisa que Buffy certamente não estava prestando atenção – MOTORES À BEIRA DO COLAPSO. BUFFY, NÓS VAMOS EXPLODIR!

_ Não vamos não!

Segurou o manche com mais firmeza e procurou empinar o bico da nave. E ela conseguiu! Passamos pela ionosfera com uma das asas em chamas. Buffy deu um mergulho na nave para furar uma das nuvens e assim tentar apagar o fogo. Só que ela se esqueceu que pilotar dentro da atmosfera de um planeta é muito mais trabalhoso com uma nave avariada do que no espaço, onde os comandos se tornam ultra-sensíveis. Sob ação da gravidade, o manche endurece, há oxigênio para alimentar o fogo. Desacelerar foi um sufoco.

_ VAMOS CAIR – a essa altura já estava em pânico.

_ NÃO! Só precisamos fazer um pouso de emergência.

Buffy usou todos os recursos de desaceleração de emergência que tinha disponível. Teve algum sucesso, mas ainda não era o suficiente para aterrissar com segurança. Então ela deu um vôo rasante na reserva ao lado do Templo. Havia um rio de leito largo por ali que seria a nossa "pista de pouso". Bateu a barriga da nave contra a água e contra a correnteza. Quicamos várias vezes, levantando ondas enormes, até parar aos pés de uma cachoeira. Mais velocidade e nós certamente colidiríamos contra o paredão rochoso. A água começou a invadir depressa e o vidro de proteção não abria. Foi preciso usar o sabre de luz para rompê-lo. Nadamos até a margem e, para me recuperar um pouco, deitei de costas em uma rocha. Estava amanhecendo naquela parte do planeta e era possível ver a grande confusão lá em cima, fora os caças que passavam a toda velocidade acima de nós.

_ Onde estamos? - perguntei.

_ Acho que caímos na ilha da Ordem... esse é o rio Yastis se não me engano... ao menos essa cachoeira não me é estranha.

_ Você lembra a que distância essa cachoeira está do Templo?

_ Uns 65 km – uma chutou.

_ Vamos gastar a manhã inteira para chegarmos lá! Talvez um pedaço da tarde.

_ Acho que formos naquela direção – apontou para o norte – vamos encontrar a cidade em mais ou menos uns 20 quilômetros.

_ É uma opção bem melhor.

Vinte quilômetros num ambiente urbano não são quase nada. Dá para fazer em meia hora se nosso condicionamento físico estiver em ordem. Mas andar essa mesma distância num lugar acidentado como aquele, e ainda por cima no inverno do hemisfério sul, que era mais rígido do que no hemisfério norte, levava mais tempo. Por sorte não estava nevando ainda, mas não demoraria muitos dias para que a paisagem começasse a ficar branca. Não que me importasse com isso, porque o meu plano era pegar Dawn e cair fora, ir para um outro lugar da galáxia onde Rack não pudesse colocar as mãos nela. O único inconveniente era estar completamente molhada e precisar andar num frio horrível e na floresta, onde a temperatura é menor ainda que nos centros urbanos.

_ Que saudades de Endor – resmunguei assim que chegamos a um paredão de uns quinze metros a nossa frente – Pelo menos era quente e bem menos acidentado.

_ Você reclama demais!

_ E você de menos.

O paredão não era problema, nunca poderia ser, bastava se concentrar um pouco e deixar a Força fluir para vencermos num grande e único pulo. Mas antes precisávamos vencer nosso cansaço mental e físico. Com mais vinte minutos de caminhada acelerada, encontramos o campo verde de faixa desmatada que fazia fronteira com a cidade. Havia muitas pessoas indo em nossa direção, porque era quase um instinto para alguns se refugiar na floresta em épocas de guerra. Mas a maioria corelliana não deveria se preocupar. Se conhecia Rack e, especialmente, Wesley e Wilkins, as partes do planeta que estaria sob forte ataque seriam apenas o Templo, o distrito de engenharia onde se desenvolvia o arsenal bélico e as naves, e a ilha de Caldraan. O resto seria desnecessário, até porque um ditador precisa de pessoas para pisotear. No meio da confusão das ruas (justificada porque ali era vizinhança do Templo), encontramos um speeder bike. Sentamos nele e fomos em direção ao Templo, onde podíamos sentir Dawn. Em menos de cinco minutos vimos uma grande confusão em frente ao lar jedi. Havia fumaça e incêndios para todos os lados. Metade do Templo estava completamente destruído, mas resolvemos entrar assim mesmo. Sentíamos que nossa irmã estava viva e perto, e essa era a nossa única motivação. Deixamos o speeder no saguão principal chocadas pela quantidade de corpos que havia ali. Padawans, younglings e até cavalheiros... todos mortos, com corpos dilacerados. Deu vontade de chorar.

_ Willow? Mestre Rosenberg? – ouvimos uma voz por trás.

_ Dawnie? – corri para abraça-la e lágrimas corriam em meu rosto – Graças ao criador você está bem!

_ Também estou feliz em te ver... ver vocês duas! – ela me soltou para abraçar Buffy.

Dawn estava com ar cansado. Havia sangue em suas roupas e em seu rosto.

_ Está ferida? – Buffy perguntou a analisando com atenção.

_ Não.

_ Ossos quebrados... nada?

_ Não.

_ Onde está Wood? – perguntei.

_ Morto... todos estão mortos! Só eu e o mestre Skywalker escapamos.

_ Cadê ele? – perguntei.

_ Aqui! – mestre Larz Skywalker apareceu do mesmo lugar que Dawn havia saído.

_ É bom saber que está bem, Larz!

_ Igualmente, Buffy!

_ Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei ainda com lágrimas nos olhos – Quem matou todos eles... até as crianças? – aquilo era uma visão brutal para mim. Nem mesmo na minha época mais sangrenta e de mais ódio e vício eu poderia matar crianças de forma direta.

_ Dois traidores e dois seguidores de Rack – ele disse em voz cansada – a explosão matou muitos na hora. Depois esses quatro entraram em ação e fizeram o resto do serviço.

_ Tem razão – vi Drussila entrando junto com Gunn – fizemos o resto e foi muito divertido – ela abriu um sorriso, mas sem soltar nenhum som dele, como lhe era típico – sem falar de prazeroso – sua voz se tornou pastosa enquanto ela passava a mão nas curvas do corpo - agora precisamos levar as crianças para casa para que o vovô possa tomar conta delas.

_ Vocês decidem se será por bem ou por mal – Gunn sacou o seu sabre vermelho.

Mas a minha mente não estava ligado nas ameaças de Gunn. Sabia que ele não era páreo para mim nem se eu estivesse num péssimo dia. O que me intrigava eram os números. Quatro pessoas fizeram o massacre. Haviam quatro ali presentes, tirando Buffy e eu... foi fácil ligar os pontos.

_ Eu não acredito que você fez isso – falei sentindo nojo e repúdio de Dawn ao mesmo tempo que agarrei o braço de Buffy e a puxei para longe daqueles dois – Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! – fomos andando para trás na direção da saída do saguão, com cuidado para não esbarramos em algum dos corpos. Dawn sorriu, Skywalker arrumou a postura e Buffy também ligou os pontos.

_ Quando isso aconteceu? – a voz de Buffy saiu pequena, tamanha era a sua decepção.

_ Em Hoth – ela acionou o sabre de cor verde – curei a minha dor de cotovelo com a ajuda do mestre Skywalker.

_ Que bom que você conseguiu me superar... amorzinho – disse seca e com ironia, mas por dentro estava dilacerada.

_ Você vai se arrepender tanto... – Buffy disse entre os dentes e com a voz embaçada pelo choro silencioso.

Dawn e Larz Skywalker correram em direção de Buffy. Eu fiquei com os dois siths. Tinha a vantagem de conhecer bem o estilo robótico de Gunn. Ele era um grande idiota burocrata quando se tratava de lutar com um sabre, embora fosse eficiente com uma pistola e com os punhos. Não tenho dúvidas que foi esse cretino quem acabou com os younglings. Covarde! Drussila não... essa era imprevisível. Tinha uma excelente técnica e um jeitão maníaco e debochado de lutar. Ela sentia prazer naquilo. Matar era um ato sublime que durava poucos segundos até ter sede de fazer de novo. Mas eu estava preparada e muito bem treinada. Minha técnica já era quase tão boa quanto a de Buffy. Gunn lutou com o vigor físico de sempre, usando muita força nos braços e pouca flexibilidade nos punhos. Logo em meus primeiros movimentos, consegui me defender de Drussila e fincar o meu sabre no meio do abdômen de Gunn. Um a menos. Drussila, que tinha a sensibilidade de uma pedra, pegou o sabre do companheiro e se reforçou. Por incrível que pareça lutar no mano-a-mano com ela recobria mais atenção. Ela gostava de se movimentar bastante, de fazer sons com a boca, de mostrar a língua, de provocar. Era um custo fazer o sabre ir a sua direção e era um custo defender suas investidas. O pior é que não podia entrar no ritmo dela e começar a fazer grandes saltos porque traria desvantagens. O ideal era lutar mais fixa para ter condições e equilíbrio de contra golpear com um soco, um chute, e até mesmo com telecinésia. Mas por alguma razão ela não estava tão agressiva quanto o de costume. Parecia que queria mais era me fazer cansar. Talvez por eu ser quem era. De repente vi um clarão e em seguida o corpo de Buffy se chocando contra a parede. No desespero, avancei em cima de Drussila e a derrubei no chão. Também caí, mas logo levantei, mesmo patinando no chão liso e corri até minha irmã. Cheguei à tempo de evitar que Dawn a degolasse. Buffy estava com o braço esquerdo decepado na altura do cotovelo.

_ Sua estraga prazer... você não pode impedir o meu destino – ela parecia insana.

_ Matar sua própria irmã é o seu destino? – disse ofegante.

_ Matar uma e fuder a outra. O que acha disso?

_ Vai se fuder! – dei um chute na altura do estômago dela.

O quadro era Skywalker e Drussila se aproximando, e Dawn se levantando. Eu era a única coisa entre eles e Buffy. Com certeza eles queriam vê-la morta. Só não tinha certeza quanto a mim. De um jeito ou de outro, se a gente ficasse ali o resultado seria um só: nós perderíamos. Sempre fui considerada a jedi com maior potencial entre todos. Sempre soube que a medida que fosse aprendendo, iria ser a mais poderosa da galáxia. Poderia me igualar a lendas como mestre Yoda e Anakin Skywalker. Mas era frustrante que naquele momento era apenas um potencial, alguém que não sabia usar a força que tinha. Só que precisava fazer alguma coisa diferente para surpreendê-los, pegar Buffy e dar o fora dali. Foi quando decidi concentrar todo meu ódio, meu desprezo, meu nojo, minha vergonha, minha decepção, meu desespero. Deixei que os três estivessem numa distância certa e então liberei uma onda de choque que nunca tinha feito antes. Por um momento minha vista ficou escura sem eu ter desmaiado. Era mais uma cegueira momentânea. Quando recobrei a visão e até parte da consciência segundos depois, descobri que os três estavam caídos no chão, se recuperando do "seja lá o que fiz" com alguma lentidão. Era o tempo que precisava. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas não podia me dar o luxo de fraquejar. Ajudei Buffy a se levantar e coloquei o seu braço direito em volta do meu pescoço. Ela estava consciente e fora testemunha da minha ação, só que não havia tempo para comentários. Andamos até o speeder bike. Buffy ficou na minha frente, entre os meus braços e eu acelerei o máximo que podia para nos tirar dali. As ruas estavam um caos, apesar de não haver nenhum front terrestre por ali. A batalha era sobretudo aérea e imaginei que confronto homem a homem só estivesse acontecendo mesmo na ilha de Caldraan. Ouvi Buffy murmurando alguma coisa.

_ Buffy? O que foi?

_ Seus olhos – ela disse mais alto. Parecia estar mais recuperada apesar da dor intensa.

_ O que tem os meus olhos?

_ Estão negros, Will.

_ Eles não nos deram chances, Buff. Foi só isso...

_ Para onde vamos?

_ Um lugar que conheço... mais ou menos uns 400km daqui.


	22. Chapter 22

_Buffy estava alguns andares abaixo comemorando o seu 23° aniversário com alguns membros da Ordem. Fiquei um pouco com ela, a abracei, celebrei, e depois fui embora. Estava deprimida demais e não queria ficar por perto para não estragar a diversão da minha irmã. Ao invés disso pedi um favor a Dawn, que havia se tornado a minha melhor amiga: uma garrafa de bebida. A esperei no terraço de uma das torres do Templo. Era um lugar frio que ventava bastante, mas era reservado e proporcionava uma visão belíssima de parte da cidade._

__ Você não devia sair do Templo! – ouvi Dawn se aproximando._

__ Tecnicamente, eu não saí do prédio e isso não é área restrita._

_Ela sentou no chão ao meu lado e me entregou a preciosa encomenda._

__ Isso é fino! – olhei o rótulo da garrafa._

__ Cortesia dos diplomatas!_

__ Você roubou isso do estoque do parlamento?_

__ Roubar é uma interpretação radical do texto – começamos a rir._

_Abri a garrafa e dei uma golada com gosto. Eu não deveria beber, assim como nenhum dependente químico. Sabia das tentações que o álcool abre, mas acreditava que estava mais forte e merecia, afinal de contas, aquele alento. Ofereci a garrafa para Dawn, mas ela recusou, o que não achei de todo ruim. Era bom porque se passasse da conta, ela tiraria a garrafa de mim._

__ Por que estamos aqui?_

__ Nós eu não sei... mas estou aqui para não estragar a festa lá embaixo._

__ Você e sua irmã brigaram?_

__ Não... muito pelo contrário!_

__ Então?_

__ Eu sinto falta dela... – dei mais uma golada – todos os dias da minha vida sinto falta dela... só que agora que estou limpa... ou quase – ergui a garrafa – tudo fica pior._

__ Você a amava muito, não é?_

__ Tara era tudo para mim... nós íamos nos casar, sabia? – lágrimas correram no meu rosto – eu ia deixar a Ordem para ficarmos juntas e nos casarmos._

_Dawn passou o braço no meu ombro e me colocou próxima a ela. Ficamos em silêncio durante minutos, horas, não sei precisar o tempo. Só sei que estava curtindo a proximidade e o calor. Tempos depois de silêncio confortável e quando a minha garrafa estava quase no fim, Dawn beijou o meu rosto._

__ Eu te amo – sussurrou no meu ouvido._

__ Eu também, Dawnie – sorri._

__ Eu sou apaixonada por você desde naquele dia que conversamos em Yavin 4 – de repente fiquei tensa e meu coração disparou – Você lembra? Quando você estava com uma crise de abstinência e eu te ajudei a comer..._

__ Ei Dawnie – me levantei de supetão e só então percebi o quanto estava tonta e caí de bunda no chão. Por um instante esqueci o que ia dizer._

__ Cuidado! – ela tirou a garrafa da minha mão – você já bebeu além da conta – ela tentou me ajudar a levantar, mas eu me recusei._

__ Não! – protestei – você não pode gostar de mim. Não sou uma boa pessoa, entende? Sou uma ex-sith condenada pela Ordem e você... você é uma padawan! É proibido... – ela me calou com um beijo. Foi o nosso primeiro. Fiquei sem palavras._

__ Deixa eu cuidar de você – ela disse com uma doçura irreal na voz. Dawn estava se tornando uma linda jovem mulher quase irresistível de 17 anos._

_Eu não sei se foi a bebida, a depressão, a carência, ou o vento gelado que me fazia querer ficar próxima a alguém quente como ela, mas naquele momento permiti o que não deveria acontecer. Nunca! Jamais! Ficamos ali sentadas nos beijamos por minutos, horas, não sei precisar o tempo. Depois de um tempo Dawn me ajudou a ir para o meu quarto. Lá ela me colocou na cama, me cobriu, e meu deu um beijo na testa. Disse boa noite e foi embora. Muitos outros beijos aconteceram. Parte de mim fica aliviada por não deixar as coisas irem longe demais, apesar de mãos terem passado por lugares que não deveriam. A outra parte se culpa por ter permitido o primeiro beijo._

...

_ Que lugar é esse? – Buffy desceu do speeder bike com alguma dificuldade. Podia ver que ela estava suando frio.

_ Uma casa de cortesãs – disse simplesmente.

_ Nós vamos nos esconder numa casa de cortesãs? Você enlouqueceu? Precisamos é pegar uma nave e sair daqui...

_ Se você calar a boca um minuto – coloquei o braço direito dela ao redor do meu pescoço.

_ Eu posso andar!

_ Sei disso... cambaleando, mas pode! Agora cala a boca! – toquei a campainha.

Um rosto apareceu na tela do vídeo ao lado do portão.

_ A casa está fechada – uma mulher que parecia ter seus trinta anos atendeu – ou você não reparou que estamos em guerra?

_ Preciso falar com Anya Jenkins. É urgente! Diga que é Willow Rosenberg... ela vai me atender!

Não demorou nem dois minutos quando o rosto zangado de Anya.

_ O que faz aqui Rosenberg? Você deixou de ser bem vinda aqui depois que se aliou aos siths.

_ Anya, nos ajude, por favor. O Templo foi destruído, todos os jedis que estavam lá foram mortos... minha irmã está ferida e há siths atrás de nós.

_ Por que ajudaria você?

_ Porque Tara ajudaria! – apelei.

A imagem desapareceu e houve uns minutos sem resposta. Buffy e eu já estávamos dando meia volta quando ouvimos o mecanismo de segurança da porta ser destravado.

_ Rápido! – a mulher que nos atendeu primeiro apareceu.

Entramos depressa e logo ouvimos a pesada porta ser fechada trás de nós. Estávamos na sala de visitas das cortesãs. Onde as meninas recebiam seus clientes milionários antes de guia-los para algum dos quartos. Mas o que me interessava naquele momento era que aquela era a construção mais sólida e segura que conhecia no planeta. Tratava-se de um antigo abrigo que foi reformado e transformado numa casa de cortesãs. Havia mais duas meninas, além dessa moça mais velha, e um rosto que conhecia muito bem: Anya.

_ Obrigada por nos abrigar – mesmo mal, Buffy sempre procurava ser educada.

_ Anya, preciso usar a sua sala de segurança... é crucial que fiquemos por lá – fui direto ao ponto.

_ Entendo... meninas, ajudem as jedis.

Seguimos para um dos quartos e lá Anya abriu uma passagem secreta que dava acesso a uma porta reforçada. Descemos três lances de escadas com alguma dificuldade num corredor muito bem iluminado e limpo. No subsolo encontramos um salão onde se encontravam as cortesãs vestidas em roupas de guerra, organizando comida, água, camas e armas. Algumas delas podiam derrubar caças. Mas fomos além do salão e das meninas. No fim dele havia um corredor que dava acesso a uma cozinha, banheiros e um quarto minúsculo vazio. Anya digitou uma senha num painel ao lado da parede, onde se abriu um alçapão com mais um pequeno lance de escadas. Essas eram estreitas e mal iluminadas. Descemos e quando Anya acendeu as luzes, nos deparamos a um grande depósito. As meninas colocaram Buffy deitada numa cama limpa e bem feita que tinha por ali e que conhecia muito bem.

_ O nosso posto médico é lá em cima – Anya disse com alguma urgência - mas vou tranferi-lo provisoriamente pra cá.

_ Ótimo – disse agradecida - e se você tiver uma prótese de braço esquerdo, juro que te dou um beijo.

_ Isso a gente acha fácil por aqui... e dispenso o seu beijo – ela e as meninas subiram as escadas.

Eu achei um pano limpo em uma das caixas que estavam próximas a nós para poder limpar o suor no rosto de Buffy. Ela estava com febre e suas roupas estavam úmidas. Primeiro eu tirei as suas botas e meias. Depois ajudei com o cinto e o casaco.

_ Estou com frio – reclamou.

_ Eu sei, mas você não pode se cobrir... não com essa febre.

Procurei por mais algum ferimento e encontrei queimaduras de sabre na coxa direita e outra no abdômen, além do braço esquerdo decepado na altura do cotovelo. Aquilo era inédito para mim. Eu até podia me imaginar mutilada, perdendo uma batalha no sabre, como já aconteceu algumas vezes. Mas nunca pensei em encontrar Buffy nessas condições. Chegava a ser chocante. Ela chegou perto demais de falhar. Me sentei no chão, ao lado da cama e procurei mantê-la confortável.

_ Diga – ela disse – que lugar é esse?

_ Essa sala é um depósito de artigos contrabandeados. Ela está equipada com todos os sistemas anti-rastreamento conhecidos na galáxia... é tanta energia que faz aqui dentro parecer uma zona morta. É imperceptível para qualquer satélite, ou dróide de reconhecimento... e de certa forma, ela também nos faz ficar imperceptíveis aos sensíveis a Força. É por isso que estamos seguras aqui.

_ Como... – ela tossiu – como descobriu isso aqui?

_ Tara! – disse simplesmente.

_ Tara? A embaixatriz era cúmplice de contrabandista?

_ Mais ou menos – sorri. Aquela casa de cortesãs me trazia ótimas memórias – Tara era prima de Anya. As duas eram quase inseparáveis quando crianças... Bom, o fato que é mesmo seguindo caminhos diferentes, as duas continuaram sendo as melhores amigas. Tara não falava nada dos negócios ilegais da prima, e Anya, por sua vez, nos dava cobertura em nossos encontros secretos.

_ E vocês faziam... num quarto de cortesã?

_ Não num quarto de cortesã... nessa cama onde você está deitada, mais precisamente.

_ Will! – ela reclamou acintosamente.

_ Bom, a última vez que tive aqui foi com Tara... logo, os lençóis já não são os mesmos há muito tempo! Pode ficar tranqüila.

_ Como ela soube que você... foi uma sith?

_ Não sei... mas Anya é uma das pessoas mais bem informadas da galáxia! Aposto que ela sabe de coisas que nós nem imaginamos.

_ Ela também é cortesã?

_ Ela está mais para ninfomaníaca, acredito eu. O que sei sobre Anya é que ela ama o dinheiro e adora sexo... ela não se relaciona com nenhum "cliente", mas na época que vinha aqui com Tara, ela tinha dois namorados!

_ E você nunca falou desse lugar para ninguém?

_ Por incrível que pareça, você é a primeira pessoa que conto sobre isso aqui. Nem quando era uma sith revelei a existência dessa casa...

_ Acho que entendo o segredo... embora prostituição de maiores seja um trabalho permitido...

_ Prostituta não! – nossa conversa foi interrompida quando Anya desceu as escadas acompanhada de dois med dróides e mais três garotas – Cortesã! Willow Rosenberg, essa sua irmã não tem modos? Não é de bom tom ofender o anfitrião, sobretudo quando vocês é que estão com a corda no pescoço!

_ Corda no pescoço? – Buffy olhou para mim confusa.

_ Outras peculiaridades de Anya são frases estranhas, e uma sinceridade dolorosa – disse reservadamente para Buffy e depois olhei para Anya – perdão... deve ser a febre... minha irmã não sabe o que fala.

_ Pois saiba que prostitutas são mulheres vulgares e baratas que vendem os seus corpos para qualquer um – ela começou arrumar o centro médico improvisado enquanto uma das garotas procurava coisas nas prateleiras. Remédios talvez – para ser uma cortesã, por outro lado, é preciso ter estudo sobre a arte do prazer, tem que ter preparo. Não é qualquer uma que está apta a ser uma cortesã, jedi, é preciso ter classe.

_ Verdade! – precisei concordar.

Não sabia muito sobre Anya, a contrabandista. Mas Anya, a dona da casa de cortesãs mais chiques e profissionais da galáxia era uma lenda. Era preciso agendar uma visita, que era muito concorrida, sem falar que os preços eram consideráveis. Era até uma surpresa Rack não saber dela... ou se sabia, nunca comentou também. A chave do negócio dela é basicamente o segredo. Um dos méd dróide começou a examinar Buffy fazendo um scan do seu corpo, enquanto a garota veio até nós com alguns frascos e uma prótese de mão. Era um modelo novo que tinha um revestimento que imitava a pele que não era de todo ruim.

_ O que é isso? – perguntei.

_ Morfina e um sonífero. Ela vai precisar.

_ Eu não preciso dessas drogas – Buffy protestou.

_ Escute querida, não quero escutar seus gritos quando os dróides começarem a remendar os pedaços de nervos que tem aí nesses fios aqui – ergueu a prótese.

Buffy reconsiderou assim que o méd dróide começou a tratar a sua perna. E pela cara que fez, sabia que ela estava no limite. Anya preparou a injeção de morfina, enquanto eu coloquei um comprimido de sonífero em sua boca.

_ Engula, e não trapaceie! – sorri – ficarei aqui o tempo todo, ok?

Buffy dormiu e acho que foi um sono que ela não tinha há algum tempo. Enquanto isso cumpri o prometido. Fiquei todo o tempo ao seu lado, vigiando o trabalho das máquinas. Primeiro foram tratadas as queimaduras na perna e no abdômen. Depois começou o delicado trabalho de implantação da prótese. Anya tinha razão, mesmo dormindo e com a morfina, dava para ver que Buffy sentia dor visto os resmungos que ela fazia toda vez que a máquina mexia em sua carne. Morfina aliviava, mas não era anestesia. O procedimento durou quase três horas e terminou com injeções de antibióticos, anti-inflamatórios e um remédio que impedia a rejeição do organismo ao corpo estranho. A cama ganhou algumas poças de sangue. Não me importei. O importante era que Buffy parecia estar bem e até já respirava melhor em seu sono induzido.

_ Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? – o méd dróide perguntou com sua voz metálica.

_ Na verdade pode... preciso localizar e extrair dois chips que tem no meu corpo – peguei uma injeção e coloquei morfina. Depois apliquei em mim mesma. Coisa simples para uma ex-viciada – manda ver!

O meu caso foi simples. O scan detectou dois chips logo abaixo da minha pelo do abdômen. Na primeira investida do bisturi, no entanto, desejei estar dormindo. Pelo menos as coisas foram rápidas comigo. Dois pequenos cortes, a extração dos chips, a sutura, o antibiótico e o anti-inflamatório, a faixa do curativo e pronto! Vinte minutos de procedimento. Liberei o méd dróide e as máquinas foram para um canto da sala e se auto-desligaram. Eu me vi só, sentada na cama de casal ao lado de Buffy que ficava dentro de um depósito de temperatura controlada cheio de ante isso e ante aquilo. Nem poderia reclamar de tédio, visto o dia que tive. Em todo caso, destruí os dois chips e me perdi em meus pensamentos só para variar. Os olhos foram ficando pesados e a cama estava aconchegante apesar do sangue e do ar frio do sistema de ventilação. Acabei dormindo.

Acordei um pouco deslocada. Nunca era algo simples acordar num planeta e dormir em outro. Fiquei algum tempo me recobrando de tudo que havia acontecido. Encontrei Buffy ao meu lado sentada na cama. Já não havia sinal dos equipamentos clínitos ou dos méd-dróides. Apenas minha irmã dobrando o braço mecânico, como se fosse flexionar os bíceps. Depois ela esticava. Abria a palma da mão, afastava os dedos e depois colocava a palma da mão para cima e para baixo algumas vezes. Fechava a mão e repetia o movimento.

_ É tão estranho – ela disse – e irreal. Isso obedece o meu comando, tem percepções de toque, mas não é a minha mão... é titânio, alumínio, fibra óptica, sensores elétricos e uma pele sintética que nem tem o mesmo tom da minha de verdade.

_ Hummm – resmunguei ainda sonolenta – Que horas são? Tem idéia?

_ Segundo o computador local, é início da madrugada.

_ Eu odeio fuso horários... especialmente quando é de um planeta para outro.

_ É... e o dia aqui tem duas horas a mais – ela pegou algo no seu lado e eu ergui a cabeça para ver o que era. Tratava-se de uma mesa com comida. Tinha alguns biscoitos, duas frutas e uma jarra – está com fome?

_ Morrendo... quero um biscoito – Buffy me entregou um – o que tem na jarra?

_ Leite azul... está docinho!

_ Vou querer um pouco.

As únicas coisas que sobraram do lanche que Anya, ou alguma das meninas, deixou para nós foram copos sujos e as sementes das frutas. Parecia até que fazia semanas que não colocava nada no estômago.

_ Foi uma surpresa e tanto... – divaguei. Isso costumava acontecer quando se estava de estômago cheio.

_ Que surpresa?

_ Chegar aqui e ver Dawn já atraída pelo lado negro. Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer, só não esperava o que encontramos... também nunca desconfiaria de Skywalker...

_ Nem eu, Mas desconfio que sua traição não foi coisa recente.

_ Como assim?

_ Para mim ele estava infiltrado todo esse tempo na Ordem. Minha teoria é que ele teve um encontro com Rack há alguns anos e permaneceu no Conselho não apenas como um espião particular, mas também foi designado para nos vigiar.

_ Até que faz sentido. Só não entendo porque ele nunca tentou nos aliciar ou algo assim...

_ Lembra no diário quando papai disse que ele fazia verdadeiros interrogatórios ao nosso respeito, em especial sobre você? Rack tentou fazer pequenas investidas, mas não contava que papai tivesse um senso de preservação tão forte quando o assunto era nós duas. Depois tivemos mestre Giles, que sempre foi meio rebelde quando o assunto era seguir fielmente as determinações do Conselho. Lembro que a discussão era eu ser treinada por Giles e você por Skywalker.

_ Não me lembro disso.

_ Mas eu sim... como se fosse ontem! Imagino que ele estava louco para colocar as mãos em você... Mas Giles argumentou bem sobre a nossa situação de pais assassinados e tudo mais. Que seria traumatizante nos separar. O Conselho teve que acatar. Então a guerra estourou e eu fui nomeada cavalheiro jedi cedo demais! E quem realizou os meus testes foi justamente Skywalker.

_ Você se tornando cavalheiro...

_ Nós nos afastaríamos e ficaria mais fácil de nos pegar. Perdi as contas de quantas armadilhas escapei. Agora penso que elas existiram por armação do próprio Skywalker. Mas você ainda estava sob a forte proteção de Giles. Era ainda um caso complicado.

_ Verdade! – nem havia como negar essa informação.

_ Então veio Tara e o seu envolvimento com ela.

_ Acha que... isso foi arranjado? – fiquei chocada com a insinuação.

_ Não. Eu podia sentir que o amor entre vocês duas era puro e aquilo jamais poderia ser arranjado. Mas foi conveniente para eles. Lembra no seu julgamento quando o Conselho admitiu que sabia do seu relacionamento com Tara? – fiz sinal positivo – Encare dessa forma Will... como eles imaginariam a sua reação caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ela?

_ Acredita que a cilada em Aok foi premeditada por Skywalker?

_ Não posso afirmar nada, mas também não descarto. A questão é que a tragédia de Aok te levou exatamente para onde Rack queria.

_ Sem falar que ele parecia estar me esperando...

_ Exato! Então a guerra ficou intensa e eu fui mandada para as missões mais duras adivinha por quem?

_ Skywalker!

_ Bingo! Então fui ordenada mestre jedi e passei a controlar exércitos. Meu envolvimento na batalha ficou ainda mais intenso. Só que nunca deixei de te procurar, Will. Nunca perdi a esperança que poderia te trazer de volta. Então aconteceu aquele nosso providencial encontro onde te derrotei e te capturei.

_ E Rack foi até Yavin 4 para nos buscar.

_ Parece que foi essa razão, até porque Yavin 4 não é uma posição tão primordial assim nessa guerra... Bom, mas nós escapamos e quando voltamos a Corellia eu sou nomeada membro do Conselho.

_ O que significou mais responsabilidades...

_ ... menos tempo contigo. Não me admira que Skywalker assumiu o processo de sua reabilitação quase que integralmente. Um treino tão intenso que te provocava fadigas físicas e mentais. Tanto é que na primeira oportunidade, você bebeu e começou essa... coisa com Dawn. Mas depois veio o pedido de socorro de Xander em Serenno que mudou tudo.

_ Eu não entendo essa parte. Skywalker participou dessa discussão, mas ainda assim conseguimos... ele poderia avisar algum agente de Rack para pegar Xander ou nos capturar em Serenno.

_ Bom... nós quase fomos capturados em Serenno, mas acho que por outros motivos. Pára para pensar. Xander trouxe informações preciosas além do diário do papai. Coisas que Rack ficaria sabendo por meio de Skywalker. Seria prudente deixar a nossa missão ser bem-sucedida... Então veio a revelação que Dawn era nossa irmã, o que provocou uma mudança de planos. O foco deixou de estar centrado em você e passou a ser ela, assim Rack teria um herdeiro ao seu lado. Veja que curioso: quando fiz a proposta da nossa excussão entre os planetas devastados após o cessar fogo, Skywalker foi o primeiro a apoiar a idéia. Logo ele que estava comandando a sua reabilitação à mão de ferro.

_ Claro, ele não iria querer nós duas por perto! Bastardo!

_ Acrescente o incesto, a fragilidade do senso moral de Dawn, sua história de vida, e veio cartada final. Eles sabiam que você estava com Riley porque eu informei isso ao Conselho

_ Você o quê?!

_ Era uma exigência... sinto muito. A questão é que dou o braço que me resta se Skywalker não sugeriu a visita dela em Concord Dawn quando todos sabiam do que ela ainda sentia e que você, por sua vez, estava namorando Riley. Dawn disfarçou muito bem, Will, mas pude sentir que ela estava no limite e que você não estava nenhum pouco confortável. Mas era preciso colocar vocês duas frente-à-frente depois de tudo para que pudessem superar e admito que concordei com isso. Só que errei em não pedir que ela ficasse mais tempo conosco para se conformar mais. Dawn não deve ter voltado nada bem para o Templo. Devia estar tão fragilizada que deve ter sido fácil para Skywalker tenta-la para o lado negro! No mais... aqui estamos!

_ E tudo por culpa do amor... mais uma vez! – a conversa toda me deprimiu.

_ Amor não, Will – Buffy fez um carinho no meu rosto com sua mão "de verdade" – obsessão. O que você sentia por Tara não se compara com o que Dawn sente por você. O que vocês duas tinham era tão bonito, recíproco, e tão verdadeiro que tenho até vergonha de dizer que senti ciúmes porque nunca tive nada igual. Nem com Angel, nem com Spike. E por mais que o seu desespero te tenha levado a procurar abrigo no lado negro, foi o amor que você sentia por ela... e ouso falar que por mim e por nossa família também, que manteve uma parte do seu coração íntegro, intocável, que nunca se rendeu. Ele só estava adormecido por causa do efeito das drogas... daquele brilho maldito! Com Dawn é diferente. Ela não te ama nem como irmã e nem como amante... ela quer simplesmente te possuir. Aposto que Rack nem precisou de entorpecentes.

_ Fomos manipuladas desde o início... cada passo, cada movimento... é revoltante e o pior é que caímos feito coelhos.

_ Não foi nossa culpa, Will – ela pegou um cacho dos meus cabelos e o colocou atrás da minha orelha – Nunca foi! – nos abraçamos.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

_ O que vamos fazer agora? – minha voz saiu pequena.

_ Eu não posso falar por você, Will, mas quero dar o troco em todos esses idiotas!

_ Nós vamos, Buffy. E ainda vamos recuperar Dawnie...

_ Será que há salvação para ela?

_ Temos de acreditar que sim.

Sentamos na cama e ficamos abraçadas num silêncio contemplativo até que eu o rompi.

_ Buffy?

_ O que foi?

_ Para onde nós vamos depois daqui?

_ Eu não sei, Will. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.


	23. Chapter 23

Usamos as duas semanas privada de ver a luz do dia para descansar dentro do possível. De tempos em tempos uma das meninas de Anya descia para nos reportar o que estava acontecendo no mundo exterior, e as notícias nunca eram boas. Buffy e eu estávamos sendo procuradas como criminosas. As tropas bateram à porta de Anya uma vez para uma vistoria. Todos os diplomatas foram presos, assim como os líderes politicos e comandantes militares. A população tinha de respeitar toques de recolher, tudo estava sitiado e qualquer tentativa de resistência era reprimida com violência extrema. As cenas se repetiam nos principais planetas que formavam a Aliança. Só em Corellia, o número de mortos ultrapassava cinco dígitos. Mas nós procuramos manter a calma pois não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. As vezes treinávamos alguns movimentos com o sabre, muitas vezes meditávamos, e na maior parte do tempo dormíamos. No final da segunda semana, fui acordada às pressas por uma das garotas de Anya.

_ Vocês precisam fugir agora!

_ Como assim? – Buffy desativou o sabre e limpou o suor da testa.

_ Eles já estavam desconfiados porque acharam sangue de Buffy na moto. Então eles pegaram uma de nós, Lola... ela falou tudo... tropas estão cercando o prédio.

_ Pra onde podemos fugir? - comecei a ficar desesperada.

_ Há um túnel no fundo da sala que vai dar direto num hangar clandestino...

Ouvimos um barulho de alguém que estava forçando a entrada. Não daria tempo de escapar, a não ser que uma de nós ficasse enquanto a outra pudesse fugir. Olhei para a Buffy e beijei o seu rosto.

_ Acabe com Rack!

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a golpeei forte na cabeça para fazê-la desmaiar.

_ Qual o seu nome?

_ Kendra.

_ Muito bem, Kendra... pegue Buffy e suma daqui. Eu vou retê-los!

Kendra parecia ser uma menina muito esperta. Era uma negra forte e parecia ser uma sobrevivente. Ela pegou Buffy pelos braços e saiu a arrastando até o fundo da sala. De longe pude ver ela abrir uma portinhola e arrastando Buffy para dentro. Depois entrou e colocou a portinhola no lugar. Foi o tempo das tropas invadirem o depósito clandestino e eu me armar com o sabre. Matei os primeiros antes mesmo de terem a chance de pensar. Os tiros ficaram mais frequentes e ficou impossível conter os outros. Precisei recuar e desviar de muitos tiros até ouvir alguém ordenar para suspender fogo. Uma mulher... Dawn!

_ Que vergonha, Willow! - falou confiante - se esconder numa casa de cortesãs?

_ Não há vergonha nisso... elas são mais decentes que você e todos os seus novos amigos.

_ Acha que palavras de bravura, piadinhas e ofenças vão te salvar?

_ Não! - desliguei meu sabre - minhas chances aqui são perto de zero.

_ Você sempre foi mais sensata do que te dão crédito - sorriu triunfante enquanto guardas se aproximaram para me prender. Não resisti.

_ Alguém dessa família tem que ser.

_ Onde está Buffy?

_ Muito longe daqui - disse com segurança. Dawn se aproximou para tentar ver qualquer traço de mentira, mas não sabia que nesse jogo eu me garantia. A vida ensinou assim.

_ Aconselho que peça perdão ao vovô. E de joelhos, se quiser viver.

_ Não vou... não adiantaria. Ele não me faria esse favor.

_ Que favor?

_ Me matar!

Fim


End file.
